Son of Darkness, Son of Light
by Daneel Rush
Summary: Finally, the last chapters! Lots of Takari, some other surprises, and a very special gift for all of you Taiora fans out there! Enjoy the ending!
1. Tragedy

_Ok, this is how it works. I write, and if nobody reads it (that means, no reviews), this story goes to my good old recycle bin, and we're on to something different. Now, to give the readers an introduction, here's this fic's megastar………_

_TK: Calm down, I'm already here… *crowd cheers* Ok, ok, easy, people…_

_Author: TK, nice to see you. Did you get the script?_

_TK: Yes, I did, but I didn't read it._

_Author: WHAT!? So you have no idea of what this fic is about!?_

_TK: ……surprise me._

_Author: *sigh* Here we go, then……_

**_Son of Darkness, Son of Light_**

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Tragedy_**

****

_"So, it is Matt's birthday"¸ Takeru thought while he got out of his bed. He checked out the alarm clock. 1:45 A.M. __"Man, when is it going to stop!?" he said to himself as he looked for the cokeÒ he had left on his desk. __"Where the hell is it? I'm thirsty!" The party had started at 9:00 PM the day before, and it seemed like nobody was tired. Matt had asked his mother to lend him her apartment, as his was very small. Luckily, she was on a trip, so TK was the one in charge. __"If I had known this was going to happen, I'm pretty sure I'd had denied Matt's request", he thought. Now, his living room had become the perfect place for an orgy of alcohol and heavy metal, and that's just the kind of parties TK hates. He barely opened his door, and checked out the scene. Just as he thought: lots of hardcore music, weird dance moves, and beer, of course. Matt was "dancing" with a girl TK had never seen before. Two meters away from him, he saw an interesting scene. He made his best efforts to hear Sora and Tai's conversation._

"It seems like Matt's having fun", Tai said, as he sipped a cup filled with cocktail. "Hmmmmm, this is delicious!"

"Yeah………", Sora said, then she sighed, as she watched Matt's "unique dance skills". Tai started laughing.

"heh, man, if he knew we're looking at him…….hahahahaha!". Tai kept laughing. "Sora, isn't this one of this moments when you feel embarrassed with the idea of being his girlfriend?" Tai asked, sarcastically, of course.

"Sure it is…", she answered. "And you know what the worst thing is?"

"I have to listed to this…..tell me, Sora".

"Someone's taking tons of pictures." she said. Tai threw his entire cocktail, and started laughing again.

"Are you kidding me? Awesome! Now I can get a ´Kodak moment´ of Matt's dancing!" Tai said, as he kept laughing.

"Tai, I think you're drunk."

"I don't think so. TK prepared this cocktail."

"Oh…Let me try it……pretty good!"

TK closed the door, giggling. _"Now that was interesting"._

"What's so funny?" the girl asked. TK looked at his "party roommate", or at least that's how he called Kari. Kamiya Hikari, 14 years old, just as him. She had told him she didn't like that kind of parties, so he told her she could stay in his room in the meantime. Thanks to her, that night hadn't become in a night of total boredom. 

"I just saw my brother. He was dancing."

"I hope the little brother is a better dancer. Tell me now so I can start looking for a prom date."

"After seeing that, I'm sure I'm better than him. And if I am not, there are still plenty of years to the prom."

"I'm relieved. I didn't want to be Davis' date", Kari said. Then, she giggled. TK smiled.

"……is Davis such a bad dancer?"

"No, it's just……Davis". Kari said softly. They both knew he probably was outside the room, trying to watch them. Kari sat on the bed, and asked TK with a gesture to sit next to her.

"He's probably trying to see us." TK said. Kari nodded.

"He wants to see if we're doing something naughty."

"And probably Tai's with him."

"And Matt"

"Nope, he's dancing." TK said, and then he laughed. Kari let herself fall on the bed.

"What would happen if we did it?" she asked.

"Are you kidding!? Tai and Davis would have a heart attack!" TK yelled. Kari laughed.

"Yeah, probably!", Kari said. They both began to laugh, but they both stopped when their eyes met.

"Can you see something?"

"I won't if you keep pushing!"

"You two are nothing but small kids. That way you'll never get a girlfriend, Tai!"

"But neither will my little sis"

"She won't be your little sis for much longer"

"Yeah, 'cause she'll be my girlfriend! Hahahaha!"

"I don't think so, smart guy!"

"Davis and Tai just shut up and let me look!" Sora shouted as she pushed away the two guys: Tai and the Tai-wannabe. Then she tried to look through the lock. She recognized two people. One was sitting on the bed, the other one seemed to be sleeping.

"Is that Kari on the bed?" she said.

"Say what!?" Tai shouted as he tried to look, but Sora pushed him again.

"Yes, and TK just stood up……wait a minute, I lost him. Where the hell is that……wahhhhh!", Sora shouted as the door suddenly opened.

"Now what were you three doing?", TK asked, with a soft but firm voice. The two boys and the girl were stunned. How could they get out of this one? It was time for Tai, the savior.

"Ahem, I had to tell Kari that we'll be leaving in 5 minutes." Tai said. Kari waved her hand at him. Davis was about to answer but Sora stopped him at the last moment.

"Ok." TK said. "Then I'll be fast."

"Alright…….wait a minute!" Tai shouted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Whatever you want it to mean." TK answered, and then closed the door. Tai got the chills.

"Are they just about to…?"

"Hell no!" Sora said. "TK and Kari are not that kind of teenagers……….are they?" But it was too late.

"My sweet and innocent Kari………no, I won't allow it!" Davis shouted. "That door is down!"

TK had closed the door. Then, he walked a few a steps and sat next to her. Finally, he smiled. You know, that cute and extremely sweet smile that made Kari's heart melt. Then, her heart regenerated, but just to begin beating faster and faster when his lips started approaching hers.

_"Five centimeters… four and a half… four… three… two and a half……" Her heart kept beating faster and faster, pretty close to her limit._

_"Two centimeters………one!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then, it stopped._

THUDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_"Did my heart just explode or what?"_

"What was that?" She asked.

"Someone's trying to take the door down. According to the sound, I'd say it's Davis' head, used as a battering ram." TK answered, with his calm and soft voice. Kari laughed. TK was the best when it came to making her laugh.

"I guess I should go."

"Not before you get your appropriate good night kiss." TK said, as he started approaching her, again.

_"Oh, my god! So he's going to kiss me!" she thought. When she thought about TK, she never saw the image of a boyfriend, but she was sure they were more than friend. So, what were they, after all? However, she knew that if he asked her to be his girlfriend, she would say yes without a thought. Did she love him? Maybe that kiss would help her find an answer._

_"Two centimeters……one centimeter……half a centimeter…………" Kari closed her eyes, and then, she felt his lips……on her cheek. Any other girl would have thought "What!? Is that all!?" but this was Kari, and she would probably dream about this moment for weeks, maybe months._

"Good night, Kari."

"Good bye, TK", she said softly. And she left. As she left the apartment, with an impatient Tai walking next to her, she asked herself why she didn't say good night to him. Why good bye? She had the extremely unpleasant feeling that she would never see him again.

Kari and Tai woke up a few minutes past noon. The first thing she saw was her Digimon partner, Gatomon. She had cuddled next to her, and felt warm and comfy. She didn't want to wake her up so she made an effort to get out the bed without making any noise.

"Don't worry, Kari. I'm awake."

"Gatomon! I'm sorry."

"What makes you think I would be sleeping at noon? I just wanted to stay next to you. Matt didn't allow any Digimon in his party, you know."

"Awwww, you're so cute! That's why you're my favorite cat!" she said as she hugged her Digimon.

"Kari, please! I'm too young and cute to die…" Gatomon said as Kari released her. "So, how was it?"

"The party? Come on, you know I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"That's not what I meant. I asked you how was it…with him." Gatomon said, and Kari sighed. She hated when her Digimon referred to TK as "him". She made it look so important.

"Look, we just talked the whole night. We talked, and ate, and joked. Enough?"

"……did he kiss you?"

"………sort of." Kari whispered, as the scene returned to her mind. "And why do you ask, anyway?"

"Because you were calling out his name while you were sleeping, and you seemed to be enjoying it……" Gatomon said, not without her daring look, the "so, what are you going to do?" look. Kari blushed (N/A: but I think that's pretty obvious. 

TK/N: Daneel!!!).

"Gatomon!!!!!!! I have you!!!" Kari shouted. But the Digimon hadn't finished.

"Thank God your brother didn't hear you. That was probably because he was pretty busy dreaming about Sora." She said, and Kari got even more embarrassed.

"That's enough, Gatomon! I'm going to take a shower."

"Tai's already there."

"Then I'm having breakfast!"

"You mean lunch, right?"

"Oh, just shut up!" Kari shouted, as she left the room and slammed the door. Gatomon did the only thing she could do at a moment like that. Laugh. A lot. She stopped laughing when a sleepy Agumon appeared from below Kari's bed.

"Mmmmmm, what happened?" he said. Gatomon looked at him for a moment, and started laughing again.

"What? What happened?" the confused Agumon said, as Gatomon was victim of an extreme laughter attack.

Kari was already washing her dishes when Tai finally came out. It seemed like he planned to leave jeans aside for a while, as he was wearing black pants. The problem was that he was also wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt and sandals. Agumon and Gatomon, who was still laughing, came out next to him.

"So you finally came out, huh? I thought you were staying at the bathroom forever!"

"Oh, calm down, Kari. It's Sunday, and I have a headache. And before you say it, no, I'm not drunk!"

"If you say so… but it seems like you can't trust in anyone anymore." Kari said as she stared at Gatomon, who finally stopped laughing.

"Could someone tell me what happened between you two!?" the still-confused Agumon asked.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower. Don't bother me." Kari said as she walked to the door. Then, something stopped her.

"Tai, could you please change you T-shirt? I'll throw up if I see it again." She said. She was about to leave when the telephone rang. (N/A: Tatataaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  TK/N: ***Plays mysterious music on a synthesizer*** N/A: Whoa, TK! You're pretty good! TK/N: I know)

"I'll get it." Tai said as he picked up the phone. Kari walked next to him. "Moshi, moshi. This is Tai."………

"Oh, hello, Matt! That was a great party last night"………

"Oh, what happened?"………..

"Say what!?" Tai shouted as he left the phone fall on the floor. Kari immediately knew there was something wrong. As Tai picked up the phone, Kari whispered.

"What happened?" she said, but Tai stopped her with a gesture.

…."I'm…I'm sorry Matt. You're not kidding, right?"……….

"No! No! I'm sure you wouldn't joke about something like that but……."……….

"I….I don't know what to say….."………

"You….you need her?"…..

"Yes, I understand."…..

"Okay, we're going right now. Just…..just calm down, ok?" Tai said as he hung the phone up. Kari was next to him, waiting for Tai to tell him what's going on, but, he just didn't want to.

"Tai, what happened?" Kari said, softly. Tai's heart was filled with pain. He knew he had to do it, but……

"Kari, it really sucks to be the only who has to tell you this. But I beg you: whatever happens, be strong."

"Taichi, what happened!?" Tai knew Kari was in the limit. She hadn't called him by his name, well, never. She was about to cry, and he was sure he wanted to do it, too.

"Sis……TK died last night." Taichi said. "He never woke up today. I'm really, really sorry" he said, but his thought were completely different. _"This is the end. I…I don't know what to say, Kari. I just……can't believe this happened. I knew…I knew you wanted to be with him forever…but now…it's the end." _

­

Alright, that was the first chapter. Did you like it, TK? TK……..TK?

***Finds TK….on the floor…..dead***

Wahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

***TK gets up***

TK: heh, that was easy…

Author: YOU IDIOT! You scared the living hell out of me! I'm gonna kill you!!!

TK: ***runs away***

Anyway, reviews and comments will be gladly accepted. The next chapter will be here soon. See ya, folks!


	2. Hearts in Pain

A question for you readers: it's Friday night, your Cable TV doesn't work and you have nothing to do. What's the solution?

TK: Write a fanfic about me, of course! ***Crowd cheers, applauses everywhere***

Author: Hey, Taki, good to see you! These people really love you!

TK: Anyway, who are these people?

Author: Dunno, they're always here when I'm about to write……anyway, where were we?

TK: hmmm, I was dead, so I think that now it's the funeral. Am I right?

Author: Oh, yeah, thanks, Taki. Get ready for an extremely psychological chapter. On to chapter 2!

TK: Yeah!

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Hearts in Pain_**

****

_I can't believe it. I just can't…_

_Everything we lived, everything we built together…_

_Gone…_

_Light and Hope…always together…_

_I don't understand…Why does this look so fake?_

"Kari…Kari, are you ok?"

Kari looked up. It was Cody. From all of the Digidestined, she never expected him to be the one sent to comfort her. She was already waiting for Tai, Matt, or even Davis. Or maybe a girl like Sora. She always looks so mature, and she always seems to know the best way to deal with problems. Sora was her big sister, she always thought that. Kari looked for her. She saw in a corner, crying. Tai and Matt were trying to help. Tai noticed that his sister was looking at him, and returned the look, but he didn't have the courage to smile. Kari felt sad again, and tears fell down her face. It was like, the fifth time this hour. Cody tried his best shot.

"You know, Kari, I think I know how to deal with this kind of things. I…I lost my father a long time ago, so, if you need someone to listen what you need to say….." he was interrupted.

"Shut up! You….you have no idea!" Kari shouted, as she ran into TK's room, and locked the door. However, everyone could hear her. She was crying. But Tai knew she wasn't the only one he would have to worry about. _"Matt can help his girlfriend and he seems to be ok. But, __Davis__..." Tai walked into the balcony and started looking at the night sky. He looked to his right, and he saw Davis. He was also looking at the sky. __"I've never seen __Davis__ so sad before…it's not hard to guess why." Tai knew he had to say something. He trusted that his image of Davis' hero would help._

"So, Davis, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Davis said, almost in a whisper.

"You know what I mean…what will you do?"

"I guess you're talking about Kari, right?" Tai nodded. "I knew since the beginning. I just…didn't want to accept it. But after this, I guess I have to accept the truth: Kari will never be mine. Not after this." Tai nodded again. Davis kept talking.

"But, who would believe it? You saw him yesterday…I mean today. He was, well, cheerful as always, and we both left him that way. Matt said nobody else but Kari entered his room during the rest of the party, and when the party was over, he was already asleep. Don't you think…?" Tai stopped him.

"No! Don't ever dare to think that again! She would never do something like that! And remember who we are talking about! She loves TK! …..sorry."

"No prob, man. I know she loves, I mean, loved; I mean… you get the idea." Davis was about to say something else, but he heard something.

"Someone's knocking. Let's check it out." Tai said, as he walked to the main entrance. Davis followed him, as Tai opened the door. When he opened it, Davis saw Mimi, Michael, Willis, and two men in black he had never seen before.

"Whoa! How…how did you get here!?"

"Well, Matt called Mimi, Mimi called me, I called Willis, and we Americans are used to move very fast." Michael answered.

"You bet!" Tai shouted, as he hugged Mimi.

"Where's Matt?" Mimi asked. She got an immediate answer. "Right here. Hello, Mimi. Never thought you'd arrive so fast."

"Hey! We're friends, you know? I would never let you face this just by yourself." Mimi said, as she hugged him.

"Hello, Mimi" Sora said, with tears on her face. At the moment Mimi saw the tears on her friend's face, she started pouring tears of the own.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi shouted and hugged her friend. They both sat down and started crying together.

"Well, at least Sora now has a partner" Matt said as he carried seats for the ones who recently arrived. However, Michael had already found a seat next to Ken, and they were talking about who knows what. So, he went to the door, to receive the men, who obviously looked like detectives.

"May I help you?"

"You must be…Matt Ishida. Am I wrong?" one of the men said. This one was a brunette. Probably 30 years old, he looked pretty scary, and dangerous. _"But, well, every single man carrying a gun is dangerous, you call it cop, you call it thief. Good can often be as violent as evil…damn! Now I'm using TK's phrases!" The other guy, much shorter (and older) than the other one, was a black-eyed blonde. He looked damn serious, but he seemed like a nice man, or at least that's what Matt thought._

"I am Matt Ishida. How can I be of your service?" He made that question, even if he already knew the answer.

"We're here to investigate the death of…Takaishi Takeru." The blonde said, as he checked the name of the deceased on his notebook. In the meantime, Willis made a crucial question.

"Where is she?"

Meanwhile, Matt was talking with the cops.

"If you need to know anything, you should talk with his parents."

"We've already done that. His mother denied our request of an autopsy, which means our next step is the death scene. Would you please guide us to the deceased's room?" the brunette said.

"Hmmm, I don't think that's possible right now. You see…" Matt was about to say that someone was in the room, when Kari opened the door.

"Don't worry, Matt. I'm done crying. Allow the detectives to do their job."

"As you wish, Kari" Matt guided the cops inside the room, but how big was his surprise when the blonde asked him:

"That was his girlfriend?" Matt was about to say they were best friends only, when Kari interrupted him with a word that crushed everybody's minds, and some hearts, too.

"Yes." Kari walked silently to the empty balcony, and started watching the sky.

_"This is the end."  Tai thought._

_These two days… have been a nightmare. Please, God, let me wake up._

Kari silently cried while Tai, Matt, Izzy and Davis carried the coffin through the cemetery, as the crowd walked to TK's final resting place. She didn't want to think about it, but, what else could she think about? 

_Now, what will I do? Who will help with my school homework, when my mom is not there for me?_

_Who will call me by phone in the same moment I was about to call him?_

_Who will be my partner when I want to watch the sunset by the beach?_

_Who will be by my side when I'm going to take an exam?_

_Who will help when I face the dangers of the Digital world?_

_Who will say the right phrase, at the right place, in the right moment?_

_Now that you left me, who can I love the way I loved you, TK?_

Kari noticed someone was next to him.

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a tissue, or something?"

"A tissue? No, but I've got…yes, it's here. A handkerchief"

"A handkerchief? Why do you have something like that in your pocket?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, sure I do."

"I'm very sure you don't."

"Oh, just spit it out."

"Whatever. TK gave it to me."

"Say what?" Kari said, surprised. She noticed Willis had traded places with Davis, and Davis walked next to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Handkerchiefs." Kari answered; with a smile wanna-be.

"Oh……sure. Whatever." Davis said with a smile.

"So, as I was telling you, I met TK at the library, a couple of days ago, and I asked him to join me for lunch.

"Wait a sec." Davis said. "What was TK doing at the library?"

"Reading. Something you rarely do." Joe answered. Kari giggled while Davis made a mean look. In a moment, they saw Ken, who walked next to Davis.

"Anyway, Joe. Continue."

"Well, as I said, I invited him to join me for lunch. It was a normal meal: we ate, we talked, and when we finished, we cleaned our hands and mouths. Then, we had two handkerchiefs left. I was about to do what any normal person would have done: pay the check and leave. But nope, I had to be with TK. He took the handkerchiefs, wrote a few words on both of them, and gave them to me. The first one had the solution to this math problem I told him I hadn't solved."

"Brilliant." Ken said.

"Yeah." Joe replied. "And the second one, well, check for yourselves." Kari checked the words on the handkerchief. Davis and Ken read with her.

_Nobody knows when you'll need me, so, in the mean time, carry me as a present._

_When the time comes, I know you'll be grateful._

_                                                                                              TK Takaishi_

"I guess he was right." Joe said softly. "I had no idea I would need it in such an important moment." Davis and Ken were silent. And Kari, she wiped out her tears with the handkerchief, trying not to do any harm to the message it had written.

"I never thought I had to be the one who read this speech. In fact, I always thought it would be the exact opposite or something like that. And now, I have to say good bye to my little brother. I knew this would be painful, but I had no idea…" Matt dried his tears while he talked, but it was impossible. _"Why me?" he thought __"Why must I be the one who gives the final good bye? TK, if you're listening to me, I hate you! I hate you for abandoning your family, your brother, your Digimon and your friends. But there's no sense in saying that aloud. You have no idea about how I feel, TK. I hate you and I love you. Now help me do this less unpleasant."_

"I know everybody feels the same I feel, losing and important part of our big family…" Matt continued, as he looked at his close friends, the Digidestined. "We shared a lot of experiences together. I remember the first time we all met. Was it five, or six years ago? I don't know, and I don't really care right now. I have nothing else to say, but we all know that, even if he left us, hope hasn't left our hearts. Hope will live forever, and TK, Hope, will never be forgotten." Matt smiled as he saw how all his friends stood up, and made a circle around the tomb, each one carrying a white rose. He picked up another one, and gave his brother one last good bye.

"Good bye, TK. I'll never forget you. This is for being the best brother…I could have had." Matt said as he threw the rose on the coffin. Next to him, Cody talked. He didn't have to think a lot about what to say, and he just had to remember all the fights we went through, together. TK was his DNA digievolution partner. Those things made him feel a strange sensation in his heart, as if he had a void inside it.

"Good bye, TK. Thanks for being my battle partner. Thanks for your help. Now I trust in me, as you taught me." Cody said as he threw his rose. He looked at Yolei, who was next to him. She began to think, soon after that, she giggled. Ken, who was next, stared at her with a "What's so funny?" face, and then she talked.

"Good bye, Takeru. Thanks for being my best client, and the nice chats we had when I was busy at the store. You always made my afternoons better. I'll miss you." She threw her rose, and looked at Ken with a smile. It was his turn. He immediately talked.

"Thank you, TK. For being a fighter. For believing in your ideals, and for kicking my ass back then at the Emperor's Fortress. That was probably the first time I doubted about the evil things I was doing. Thank you for opening my eyes. Good bye." He looked at his right. It was Davis' turn. Ken knew he would say something weird, and probably stupid, but he also knew Davis was a great person, and whatever he said, it would come from his heart. Davis began to speak.

"See ya, buddy. You were a great friend, and a great rival." He looked at Kari when he said that. Tai sighed. _"__Davis__……" Davis kept talking. "But the most important thing, you helped me understand the worlds. The real world and the Digital World. You helped me understand how close a person and his Digimon can be, and how friendship is the key to greatness. Good bye. I never thought I'd say this, but I'll miss ya." The next one was Izzy._

"Good bye, my friend. Thanks for being a great listener, and teaching me that the heart can solve problems your brain can't. We'll never forget you." He threw his rose, and looked at Joe, who was the next.

"Good bye, TK. You were great when facing problems. Always with a big smile, but with serious thoughts. I never could thank you for helping me back then at the restaurant. I guess this is good bye. Thank you, my friend. Be good." Joe looked at Mimi, who could barely hold her tears.

"Thank…thank you for never forgetting me, no matter the distance between us. You sent me e-mails all the time, and you wrote about everything and everyone. That way I never missed my friends, because their words and their feelings were in your messages. I…I'll miss you. Good bye!" Mimi quickly threw her rose and hugged Sora, who was next. She took some time to help Mimi clean her tears, and then she talked.

"Each one of your phrases was filled with wisdom. I always thought you were a brilliant kid. I can't believe I have to do this…saying good bye to you. Now who will be my tennis partner?" Everybody looked at Sora with the animesque "Say what!?" look, but she continued. "Our lives will be different without you. We'll miss you, my friend." Then, she looked at Tai. _"Tai… you look so sad. I have never seen you like that. Your heart is in pain, just as your sister's. Was he…was TK so important to you…?" Tai began speaking._

"I have to thank you for lots of things, man. A long time ago, you asked me if I could be your older brother…" In that moment, Matt looked at him, and whispered "Is that true?" Tai continued. "I had loved to have a brother like you, but I know you helped me more as a friend as you would have as my brother. Thanks for teaching me about hope, while I taught you about courage. Thanks for your kind words, your happy smile, and your caring thoughts. Thank you… thanks for taking care of my sister when I couldn't…" Tai heard something when he said that. Kari had gasped. He just smiled. "Thanks for being you. TK, my little brother." Tai threw his rose, and looked at Kari, who was lost in her own thoughts.

_"How could I? How could say good bye to him?_

_I… I just can't…Please…please, TK, don't leave me…_

_Don't make me do this…" she looked at the others. They were waiting for her to talk._

_"What can I say? They expect me to say a couple of nice things about him, and then…it's over…_

_What can I say? What can I do? The last memory I have from you……a good night kiss…a good bye kiss…_

_What did I mean for you? Were we…just friends? No… I remember…_

(N/A: Warning! Flashback! ***flashback alarm activates***)

_The Digiworld. It had been two months since the death of MaloMyotismon. After all the meetings with the presidents and the media, after all the chaos, after explaining everybody that the Digiworld wasn't an amusement park, or a military objective, it was the first she had some quality time with her best friend._

_"Are you tired?" she asked_

_"No, I'm not. Are you?"_

_"With you by my side, how could I?"_

_She sat next to him, and they both looked at the sunset in the Digiworld. She never noticed the moment when he wrapped her with his arms. She blushed, just a little._

_"Did you miss this?" he asked_

_"Yes…a lot."_

_"Did you miss…me?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_TK was chosen to represent the Japanese Digidestined in the United Nations "Meeting for the Discussion of the Digital World and its Meaning in the Development of the Human Race." He was in NY for a month, and there he fought and succeeded in his mission own sending a peace message, about a place where humans and Digimons could share together._

_"And…TK?"_

_"What?"_

_"Did you miss me?"_

_"Of course. How wouldn't I miss my sunshine?"_

_"TK…"_

(N/A: End of flashback! ***Flashback alarm goes off***)

Kari organized the words in her mind, and then she talked.

"Once you told I was your sunshine…

Today I thank you…for being my soul mate…"

Done with chapter 2! Yay!

TK: I just have a question…

Author: What is it?

TK: When did this fic become a Takari?

Author: Good point. That wasn't the initial idea, but I like how the story is moving.

TK: So, you said I was the megastar, but I'm already dead…

Author: Don't worry, my friend. Just wait for the next chapter…**Beautiful Tomb-Raider, Rebirth of Hope! **Any reviews and comments will be gladly accepted. See ya!


	3. Mysterious Tomb-Raider, Rebirth of Hope

Yawn! Saturday morning. Is there a better moment to continue with my fanfic?

TK: I dunno.

Author: TK! You're already here.

TK: Actually, I stayed in here for the night. I had to come here today, so I stayed, and saved myself the trip.

Author: You're so intelligent! Anyway, shall we begin with chapter 3? It's gonna be funny, for a change.

TK: Really!? Then, anytime you want…*crowd cheers*

**CHAPTER 3**

**_Beautiful Tomb-Raider, Rebirth of Hope_**

TK's apartment…again. Kari realized she had spent more time at TK's place than any other place during the last 72 hours. But she also admitted that TK had a pretty nice balcony. However, she was tired of watching the night sky. But, there was something different this night. Usually, the city light wouldn't allow any star to bright in the sky. Today, a lonely star showed its timid light to her. She felt like…if that were TK's last gift to her. Tai, Matt and Sora walked next to her and looked at the lone star.

"It's beautiful." Sora said.

"It's the main show for tonight, I say." Tai commented.

"It's his last gift to us." Kari said.

"Actually, it's not."

"What do you mean, Matt?" Kari asked.

"Come with me." The blonde replied. "Just you" he emphasized, as Tai and Sora were following them. Kari followed him to TK's room and he closed the door.

"He made promise I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you." Matt said, as he looked for something between TK's stuff.

"What are you talking about?" she said

"Bingo! I found it! I had completely forgotten about it, but this afternoon, I remembered. Maybe, he wanted me to give it to you." Matt said as he gave Kari a small box. "This is it. TK's last gift for you. Open it! I want to see what's inside."

"Ok, but I don't want to spend any more time alone with you." Kari said as she opened the door.

"Hey! Who do you think I am!? You spent a lot of time alone with him and nobody ever complained…well, maybe Davis…and Tai." Matt shouted. Kari laughed. Tai and Davis, who, in fact, were peeking (TK: Why doesn't that surprise me anymore?) (N/A: Shut up! I'm typing!), were surprised by the fact that Kari was laughing. Matt came out of the room, and Tai was the first to talk.

"What did you tell her?"

"Hmmm, nothing." Matt said, and laughed.

"I'll open it, Matt, and you won't see it."

"No! I've got to see!" said Matt, laughing. "I wonder if it's an engagement ring."

"Say what!?" Davis shouted. "No way!"

"He's joking, Davis." Said Sora, who just returned from the kitchen, with drinks for everyone (N/A: that is, Tai, Matt, Davis, Kari, herself, and Ken, who I guess is in the bathroom, because he hasn't said a word.) "Where's Ken?"

"In the bathroom." Davis answered. (N/A: I knew it!) (TK: Man, you're a psychic ***sarcasm***)

"Anyway, what are we talking about?" Tai asked. This time Matt answered.

"That's Kari's birthday present from TK."

"But Kari's birthday is in a month."

"But TK's dead."

"Good point."

"Shut up, you two! I have enough with thinking about it, and now you have to remind me that he's…" Kari shouted.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Sora said softly. "They are men. Men are idiots." Everyone in the room stared at her, including Kari. "Ok, anyone but TK." Now Kari smiled, but the others kept staring at her.

"Ok, I'll open it." Kari said as she started tearing apart the paper.

"Did you have to do that?" Davis asked. "You could have saved it to…"

"SHUT UP, DAVIS!" everybody shouted.

"Okay." Davis said, almost in a whisper. Kari finished with the paper destruction, and everybody could a very small jewel box. But, the thing was, there seemed to be something in it.

"Now I'm really starting to think it is an engagement ring." Matt said.

"SHUT UP, MATT!!!" Tai, Davis and Sora shouted. Kari slowly opened it, and there was… something.

"Well, it doesn't look like a ring to me." Davis said. "What is that?"

"It's a brooch, you moron!" Sora said. "What does it say?"

"Nothing." Kari said as she hugged herself, covering the brooch. Because in the second she saw it, she saw the crest of Light, and the crest of Hope, together.

_"Light and Hope… are always together."_

The woman was sweating as she kept digging and digging. She stopped for a minute and wiped out the sweat with a tissue.

_"There's no time! I must keep working." And she was right. She had half an hour before the guard began his night patrol, and if he found her, he would probably think that she was one of those tomb-raiders that dug out bodies and sold them to universities and doctors. And she had a much more important mission to accomplish. So, she had to keep digging. She continued, until she hit something hard with her shovel. The coffin. Immediately, she removed the soil off the coffin, and she could hear a banging from inside the tomb._

_"So the potion has lost its effect. How long has he been awake? Five minutes……three hours? I don't know, the effect was supposed to last 72 hours." She opened the coffin and…Takaishi Takeru came out, inhaling all the air his lungs could handle._

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" the girl screamed. Then, TK realized there was someone next to him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Shut up!!!" the woman shouted. "The guard will hear us."

"Don't tell me what to do! I was buried alive! You get it!? ALIVE! Now that's scary, for God's damn sake!"

"Shhhhhhh! Quiet!" the girl whispered, as she looked at TK. He was sweating and his blonde hair was all messed up. _"He looks rather…cute." She thought. "Now, let's fill this tomb again. Everybody must think you're dead."_

"Hell no! I'm going back home."

"Sure thing, and when you get there, the cops, the media, your family and friends will make tons of questions you won't be able to answer. In the end, they'll all think it was a really bad joke and everybody will hate you. Accept it, Takaishi. I'm your only way out."

"How… how do you know my name?" TK looked at the hooded woman. However, with that outfit, the only thing he could see were her eyes. Beautiful, lapis lazuli eyes.

"How do you think I chose you if I didn't even know your name?" said the girl as she took off her hood, revealing her gorgeous body. She had long hair, black like the darkest night. Perfect lips, perfect body. She looked like any man's dream. An eighteen year old dream.

"Hello…now who do we have here?"

"Snap out of it, Casanova. Let's move." She said as she started spreading sand over the coffin, again.

"But, anyway, who are you?" TK asked. She answered with the sexiest smile he had ever seen.

"Your new best friend."

"Nice…"

"Man, I'm hungry." Those were the first words TK said when he arrived to his new house.

"Of course you are. You've been unconscious for…" the girl checked the wall clock. "72 hours exactly." TK checked the clock. "3:00 AM" he said. "That's the exact time the potion made its work."

"Potion? Ok, now I'm confused. Could you please explain what the hell is happening?"

"Of course. But now let's go to the kitchen. I'll cook something for you."

"That's very nice of you."

"I have to be nice with my new roommate." She said, with that sexy voice TK was starting to like. A lot.

"Roommate? Does that mean?"

"Yes. From now on this is your house. But, let me explain you this part by part."

The girl guided Takeru to the kitchen, and showed him a seat. She was looking for something in the refrigerator. She started speaking.

"My name is Mina."

"That's a good start. Last name?"

"Kirahashi."

"Great. I know you already know, but I'm Takaishi Takeru."

"Can I call you TK?"

"Sure."

"Alright, Taki."

"Hey!"

"Anyway. This is my house; and your house from now on."

"Do you live alone?"

"Not anymore." She said, looking at him with a smile. TK smiled back.

"Could you please tell what was I doing in that coffin?"

"Everybody thought you had died." Mina said as she put something in the microwave.

"But…how?"

"I prepared a fake scene for you ´death´. The most important thing was the potion. It kept you unconscious for 72 hours…or at least that was the plan. It seems like I didn't use enough clover leaves. You woke up pretty early."

"Hmmm, very Romeo and Juliet, huh?"

"Heh, yeah…" Mina smiled again. "The important thing is that my plan worked. You're here, and everybody thinks you're dead."

"Question. How and when did you give me the potion?"

"During your brother's birthday, in your coke."

"Brilliant." TK said with a big smile. _"He looks very cute when he smiles…" Mina thought. "But tell me, Mina. How could you put the potion in the coke if you weren't in the party?"_

"That's easy. Remember when you brother went to the liquor store?" TK nodded. "Well, I found him, hypnotized him, and told him to do exactly as I said. The rest, well you can imagine it."

"Hypnotism, huh? That explains a lot of things…" TK said, with the image of Matt's dancing in his mind. "That means you're some sort of… witch, right?"

"I prefer the word sorceress. Aren't surprised?"

"Actually, I'm not. I've seen all kinds of weird things, you know?" TK said proudly. _"Amazing." Mina thought. __"Now I'm sure I chose the right one. He'll understand the ways of magic. I know." "Pizza is ready." She said as she served TK a piece._

"Thanks. May I have something to drink?"

"Sure." Mina said as she opened the refrigerator once again, this time looking for a coke.

"So." TK said after swallowing a piece of pizza. "If you're a witch…"

"Sorceress…"

"Whatever. If you're a sorceress, that means…, you're not really a super sexy girl, right?" TK said with a puzzled face.

"I have used so many different forms; I don't even remember the real one. I try to think as if each form were the real one."

"Great…"

"Please, don't tell me you're falling in love with me…I'm seven hundred years old. Got the idea?"

"Don't worry, Mina. You're just not my kind of girl."

"Oh, and which is your kind of girl? No, no, let me guess…" she said with an evil face. "She is older, but shorter than you. Dark, short hair. Let me think… she must laugh with your jokes, and she has the sweetest voice. She loves animals, in fact, she has a cat. She likes good music, sunsets, and taking pictures. Am I right?"

"Oh, dear God…"

"I told you. I know everything about your life."

"That's just great…but it's not a cat, it's Gatomon."

"Whatever…she looks like a cat, doesn't she?"

"Let me eat." TK said. Mina started laughing. "We'll have a great time together, now I'm sure." She said.

"Well, you told me how I got here, now I ask you, why am I here?"

"We'll talk tomorrow. A delicate flower like me shouldn't stay up at these hours. I'll show you your new bedroom." She said as she started walking. TK followed her slowly, as he still hadn't finished.

"And you expect me to sleep!? I've sleeping since… who knows how many days ago!?"

"Alright, alright, just…don't bother me while I sleep." She stopped. "This is your room." TK entered and looked at it.

"Well, let's see. Closet, big bed, big desk, little library…and I guess that's the bathroom." TK said, while pointing at a door inside the bedroom. Mina nodded. "Next door, that's my bedroom. And don't you dare entering my room while I sleep! And when I'm in the shower!"

"It's a really attractive idea, but I'm a decent person so, don't worry."

"Thanks for the compliment. I guess I can trust in you. Do you really think I look attractive?" Mina asked, and she posed for TK.

"You look perfect."

"Thanks. You have a way with words, when it comes to flirting women."

"Heh, that leads me to my last question tonight."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you choose that form with me?"

"I chose a nice body, to have a nice friendship with you."

"Well, that body gives a whole new definition to the word ´nice´."

"Thanks. Good night, Taki."

"Good night, Mina" TK looked at his new friend walking to her room. Before closing the door, she looked at him and smiled, then, she closed the door. As she entered her room, she leaned on the door and sighed.

_"This is the first day of the rest of my life. The thing is, I'm not alone anymore. Now I have TK. I'll protect him and love him, because he is the most valuable human being I've ever met. I'll protect him, until the moment he gets ready to protect me…"_

That's all for chapter 3! TK has a new friend, but we still don't know a thing about the plot of this fanfic.

TK: That means, this will be a veeeeeeeery long fanfic.

Author: It seems like so.

TK: So, what's up with chapter 4?

Author: Chapter 4. Well, you'll an idea of what the hell this fic is about…oh! And you'll have a close encounter!

TK: Let me guess… of the Kari type?

Author: You're good. Well, let's see how I get you out of that one. And remember, any reviews or comments will be gladly accepted! See ya!


	4. A Second Good Bye

TK: So, Daneel, what's up?

Author: Well, I guess it's time to write another chapter.

TK: So what's new in this chapter?

Author: Well, I'm gonna make a little change to the plans I had.

TK: And… that's good, or bad? *s**weatdrops***

Author: Our readers will decide…

TK: ***gulp***

**CHAPTER 4**

**_A Second Good Bye. The _****_Chosen_****_ One Leaves._**

****

Mina looked at the wall clock in her room. It was 8:30 A.M. _"After all I got through last night. I awoke so early!? Gosh…" She thought as she opened the door to her bathroom. She took a shower, and dressed up; pretty quickly for a woman. She kept thinking about all the things she had done the last night, and all the things she had to prepare today. __"I sneaked into a cemetery, I dug a grave, and I broke two nails, for God's sake! But, on the other hand, I met him…" TK was the only thing in her mind now. She was the only one who knew his true destiny, and that sensation of control made her feel uncomfortable. But at the same time, she felt pleased, because "The Chosen One" was quite a special one._

_"I have to admit it. He IS special. (TK: I am special…*sob* finally someone admits it.) (N/A: Shut up, TK! I'm typing!!!) __He's very mature for being 14. He's strong, he has a good heart, he's nice with other people, he's intelligent, and he's got a way with words. He practically has everything he needs. Now…It's only left to know if he can accept the truth."_

And that's when the alarm sounded. She had a message. From her superiors. Of course, she wasn't going to answer the phone. Special people have a special way to communicate. She walked out of her room, and quickly dashed into the library, in the case that TK weren't sleeping. She looked at the crystal pyramid on her desk. It was glowing. Someone was calling for her. She walked to the crystal, and activated it.

_"Crystal of Magic, dimensional gate._

_Let me cross any barrier, destroy any distances,_

_As the powers of my heart, limits they don't have…"_

The crystal was glowing even brighter, and the screen finally showed up. On the screen, she could see her master. The one who taught her everything she knew.

"It's been a while, Master Tomari." Tomari was the most interesting person she had ever met. Age had already left its marks on him. His hair was white, and he couldn't walk without a stick. She would probably look like after at the age of 3500, too. But his heart was still strong, and in the end, that's what really matters. His name could be Tomari, but all the people who knew him called him "The Magic Master". And that's because he's the most powerful sorcerer that has ever existed.

"It's been only 20 years, Mina. Twenty short years."

"For you, maybe. For me, these had been twenty years thrown in the trash can, looking for the chosen one."

"Time only has the value you give it, my dear student. I thought you had already understood that simple idea."

"Man, you talk just like him. Now I see why you need him so badly."

"How do I talk like?"

"The Chosen One."

"So you have found him? Just as predicted, you found him today." Mina nodded. "Do you want me to bring him here?"

"No, it's not necessary. So he talks like me, huh? Then, that means he understands the world the way I do. He'll a good student."

"So, you're taking him away from me?"

"Don't tell me you have feelings for him, Mina."

"Well…sort of." Tomari sighed.

"I should have seen that coming. You're a young woman, and well, he must be pretty young, too."

"Oh, for God's sake! He's 14 and I'm 700!"

"Age is just a concept. You have the age you think you have. That's why you can still keep that beautiful form."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Master. But…do you think you can teach him everything he needs to know?"

"That only depends on him. I'll teach him what he can learn. He must find the rest of the truth by himself. So, Mina, can you send him today?"

"Today!? Please, Master, let me keep him some more time. He makes me a great company." The Master sighed again.

"I'm sorry, dear, but his training must begin as soon as possible. The time is soon and he must be prepared. You have 24 hours to deliver him. That's all."

"I… I understand. It will be done as you say, Master."

"Good. Well then, this is the end of the message." He said, as the screen disappeared, and the crystal stopped glowing. Mina wanted to cry. She never thought she would lose TK that soon. She was about to do it when a warm hand touched her left shoulder.

"What ever makes you sad, please share it with me."

"TK…I…I have something I must tell you."

"Ok. But first, let me prepare you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks."

That's when Mina noticed TK was almost an adult. In their way to the kitchen, she noticed she could easily rest her head on his right shoulder. The moment she did it, he placed his left arm around her waist. And for a short moment, Mina felt secure.

"Sit down, Mina"

"Ok." Mina sat down while TK looked for the coffee and a pot."

"So, could you tell what's happening? You said we could talk after sleeping."

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell you." Mina said with a grin.

"Then your master will get upset." TK said, smiling. Mina was shocked.

"You were listening!? I told you not to peek!"

"You told me not to peek in your bedroom. You said nothing about the library." Mina sighed.

"You're a kid."

"You too. That's why you're so lovely." TK said softly, while boiling some water. Mina blushed. "So." TK continued. "I guess you have something to tell me." Mina took some seconds to organize her own ideas, and then she started speaking.

"Twenty years ago, my master asked me to look for the chosen one."

"That would be me, right?" Mina nodded.

"During this time, we've been studying the flow of stars, as they foretold that the Chosen One, who is said the lead the end of the dark era and the beginning of the reign of light, would be found at this precise day."

"Whoa, pretty exact…" TK said. "Coffee is almost ready."

"Ok. However, we got our first important clue 8 years ago."

"Eight years ago…I became a Digidestined…"

"Exactly. In the ancient writings, the Chosen One is called ´The Light of Hope´. But we weren't sure if the Chosen One was the Digidestined of Light, or the Digidestined of Hope." TK immediately thought about Kari. He had been thinking about her the whole night, and he had realized how much he missed her. He was sad because she wasn't able to share with him this new phase of his life.

"So… how did you find out?"

"Well, we never knew. I was sure you would be together the day of the party, so I prepared the fake death scene, trusted in the prophecy, and waited for one of you to fall in it!" Mina said, while scratching the back of his head. TK fell back, anime-style.

"What!?"

"That's right."

"Then what makes you feel so sure that I'm the Chosen One and not Kari!?"

"Well, after you hear the next part, you'll be happy to know she isn't the Chosen One." TK sighed.

"I'm all ears."

"I…the Master needs you to go to the World of Darkness." Mina said. TK was shocked. He had very unpleasant memories of the World of Darkness. He thought about Kari, Ken Ichijouji, and their experiences there. Ken had become the son of evil, and Kari, well; she went through a lot of pain. He didn't notice that Mina was talking to him.

"…there you'll receive the appropriate physical and magical training…" he suddenly interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop right there. Let me organize the ideas. YOUR Master wants ME to go to World of Darkness, to learn magic, right?"

"Yes, that's the idea."

"What for?"

"I thought I already told you. We need you to fight Evil." TK sighed again.

"I've done that. Lots of times. What's the difference?"

"You're wrong. As a Digidestined, you fought the incarnations of evil in the Digital World. We need you to fight Evil. The one and only. The one who rules over all existence, all dimensions."

"So this time it's for real… oh, coffee is ready" Mina nodded as she received a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Evil has grown strong since the beginning of time. Since the moment the first creature could distinguish the difference between right and wrong. Now, he will take a material form and look for the Chosen One. If he destroys you, we're doomed. That's why you must train with my Master. He's the only who can teach. That way, when the Evil finds you, you could have a chance to defeat him."

"And what makes you think I can defeat Evil?"

"The fact that you carry the Ultimate Power, TK"

"And that is…"

"Hope." Mina whispered, and looked at TK, after drinking some coffee. He seemed down.

"What's wrong, TK?"

"I…I really need to leave this place." He said as he walked to the main entrance.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"I need to walk. Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." TK said as he left. Mina was alone…again.

_"But…TK, what if someone sees you? What if she sees you? Or…maybe…is that what you want?"_

He had been walking the whole day, thinking about himself. Looking for answers. He wanted to know why he had to live such a life. Through all of his life, he had been fighting. This time, he had lost everything. His family, his friends, his sunshine. Then, what did he fight for? _"The future of humanity…yeah, I already know that story. In fact, I'm getting tired of it. I need a real reason. Something to fight for. My dreams for the future, my greatest desires…they are already lost. I lost them in just one day, because of a girl." He looked at his watch, or at least, the new one he found next to his bed. It was already 9:55 PM. But he wasn't hungry, or thirsty. He just needed to think. Mina came to his mind. He knew she was just a nice person, and he believed her, but, deep inside, he hated her for destroying his life. __"My life was perfect. I had everything I needed. I have nothing to worry about. No worries, no fears. But she had to come. And destroyed it all." However, no matter how much he hated the idea, he had to go back with her. He looked around to find out where he was, and then, he noticed. He was in front of a building. But not any building. A couple of floors above him, he saw a light. A light coming from Kari's room._

_"How did this happen? I have been walking without any exact direction…but maybe…just maybe, my heart led me to this place…"_

"Ok, I'm done." Hikari said.

"That's it? You finally finished with your diary? Now I can turn off the light and go to bed!?" Tai Kamiya, who had already changed to his pajamas, sarcastically said.

"Just a minute." She answered. She hadn't written on her diary since the day of the party, she had a lot to write. Now she was done, and she could rest at ease. Well, almost. She still couldn't bear his absence. And that way, she got depressed again. And Tai, well, he noticed it almost in the same instant.

"Aww, not again…"

"Don't…don't worry, brother. I just…I'd like to go to the balcony for a moment." Kari said, as she left the room. Tai sighed as he laid on his bed. The thing he most wanted in that moment was to sleep.

Kari looked at the night sky, with tears on her face. _"Today, I watched the sunset. I looked next to me, and you weren't there. Then, I realized how much I'll miss you. I can't imagine it. Soon, I'll return to school. I'll sit on a desk, and the one besides me will be empty…I don't want to think about it but…I can't get you out of my head…" And then, she noticed him. A boy was looking at her from the other side of the street. A blonde boy, with a white shirt and black jeans, was looking at her._

_"Is it an illusion? Or maybe, I'm going crazy… it's almost __10:00 PM.__ Nobody would walk alone on these streets at this time. So… is he real? Could he be…?" Kari tried to look more carefully, so maybe she could recognize him, but he was covered by the shadows. Then, he quickly dashed through across the street, and disappeared. __"Did he…did he enter the building!? So maybe it's……" Kari reentered the house, and dashed to the door, so fast that even Tai and her parents could notice._

"Kari, what's wrong? What are you doing out of your bedroom?" her mother said, but Kari was already by the main entrance.

"Kari, where are you going?" Tai asked.

"Nowhere, Tai. I'm not leaving." Kari said softly. She could feel it. There was someone behind that door. She wanted to open it and see, but something stopped her from doing it. Maybe it was the fear of finding a ghost. Then she saw something. That "someone" slid a small paper through the door. She immediately picked it up and opened it. There was a short message on it.

_"Farewell, my sunshine. Now I must leave... forever._

_Never allow your light to fade; and, no matter how dark things look,_

_never lose your hope."_

As she finished reading it, tears fell from her eyes. Never had she felt such pain or sorrow. She leaned on the wall and let herself fall down, crying. Tai grabbed the message and read, only to mutter an almost inaudible "Oh, my God…" he quickly opened the door… but there was nobody there.

_"What if he doesn't return? What if he lied? What if he's back at his house and everybody is happy to see him again?"_

Those were Mina's thoughts while her eyes were locked in front of the wall clock. _"__10:30 PM__. It's just too late. I can't believe he did this to me. It's like…like…being dumped! No man has ever dumped me! And he won't be the first one!" she thought as she got ready to look for him. She was angry, very angry at him. He had a mission, and if he wasn't there to complete it, that would be her fault. She opened the door, thinking about the best way of torturing him when she found him, when she noticed there was someone on the front door. Him._

"TK!"

"Hey." He said, as if nothing had happened. Mina's smile came back, and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back. I never thought you would leave me." TK was silent, and he was looking at her, smiling. She knew she only had this chance, and she used it. She kissed him.

"Hey! And that was for…"

"Not leaving me."

"But I'm about to leave you."

"But it's for a good cause." She said as she guided to the couch. They both sat down, and she kissed him again. He didn't make any resistance, so she thought it was ok. But this time, TK stopped her.

"Mina, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, but I have to let you go."

"But, you just met me today…" Mina stopped him, and kissed him again.

"Wrong. I know you since when you were six. You were the one who met me today."

"Anyway, Mina, I really have to tell you something."

"I know. I know you love Kari, but I don't care."

"No, it's not that. I want to go to the World of Darkness. Right now." TK looked at his friend. She ruined his life, that's true, but she was a nice person. And now, she had a sad face. "I'm sorry."

"Ok, then let's open the gate." Mina said, with a fake smile. She started walking to the library, and he followed her. She didn't want to do it, but she had to, so she better finished the job as fast as she could. When she arrived to the library, she didn't waste any time.

_"Void of Darkness, open up!_

_Lead our souls through the path of the Darkside…"_

The gate opened almost instantly. It was a flashy gate, filled with dead colors, and the souls of those who never made it to the other side. Wandering souls, without a place to call home.

"If you want to go, go now!" Mina shouted. TK walked next to her, and kissed her. He caught her by surprise, but now it was too late.

"Wish me luck."

"I'll pray for you." Those were the last words TK heard in the "real" world, his home world. But he didn't care. He walked through the void with a smile on his face, because that night, he had found his reason to fight, his reason to survive. His reason to return when he finished his training. Because that night, on that balcony, he saw his sunshine.

Alright! Those were the 4 introductory chapters! I hope you readers enjoyed them.

TK: So, what's next?

Me: Well, I got exams these next days, but when I'm done with them, I'll be back to continue with this fanfic.

TK: I was talking about the fanfic, not your schedule.

Me: Oh, sorry. Well, we'll take a quantum leap, and we'll see what happens after a year passed.

TK: Ok, I'll be waiting…

Me: Ok, thanks! Any reviews or comments will be gladly accepted! See ya!


	5. Sprout of Darkness

Me: Ok, I guess it's time for me to start writing a new chapter!

TK: Great. I'm ready anytime.

Me: We'll see my friend. We'll see.

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Sprout of Darkness_**

****

"Are you ready to go, Kari?"

"In a minute, bro." Kamiya Hikari said as she came out of the bathroom, ready for a new day of school. She had returned to her usual way of life with time, and her brother was happy to see that. She gave a peek on the cheek to her Digimon, Gatomon, and picked up her schoolbag. She was ready to go, when her mind came up with the idea that she had forgotten something. Then, she looked at her desk, and smiled when she saw the picture. His picture. She remembered the day she put that picture on her desk. Tai didn't like the idea, but she looked at him with a smile and told him "that way he'll be always with us." She remembered that Tai just sighed and surrendered. Kari walked to her desk, and gave a look at the picture, as she did everyday. Yes, it was always the same picture, but she had this weird idea that she was missing a detail. Tai always said that it was nothing more than a normal picture, but she insisted that there was something in it, something unique. It was a picture of herself, with TK, on a Tokyo street. Matt was the photographer, and he also said there was nothing strange about it. "It's a normal picture. It is you who has changed." Matt always said when she asked him about it. She looked at the picture for the last time and then looked at the note, which she always kept next to the picture.

_"Farewell, my sunshine. Now I must leave... forever._

_Never allow your light to fade; and, no matter how dark things look,_

_Never lose your hope."_

She smiled when she read it, and finally decided to leave the bedroom. It was time to go to school.

"And today I count….16 months." Mina said loudly when she looked at the calendar. To her, those had been the longest months in her life. She had never felt so lonely ever. And she didn't hide the fact that she missed him. _"Yes, I miss him. So what!? I'm not perfect. Although…nah…I'm not…" As she cooked her breakfast, she prepared herself to do what she had done during the whole sixteen months: absolutely nothing. There was nothing to do. She had successfully accomplished her mission: finding the Chosen One and delivering him to the Masters from the World of Darkness. And it had been relatively easy. TK didn't make any kind of resistance. The complete opposite, she looked as he left this world with a smile on his cute face. __"I wonder what he is doing. What kind of things Tomari is teaching him? I mean, he's the __Chosen__ One, he must get some kind of special training…" she thought as she walked to the living room, carrying her breakfast. She sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. The news were on display. __"The news…it's always the same. Humans always do the same. They keep killing themselves, and when they don't have anyone left to kill, they create Hitlers everybody can hate. When will they learn? Don't ask me, I'm just a cute witch." She thought with a smile. "__Yes, Humans are always the same, but there are some exceptions. TK, for example. His heart is filled with light, and his mind is the mind of a sorcerer, even if his body is as weak as a human's…" she stopped thinking, when she felt the awkward idea that she was observed. She tried not to move, as the mysterious watcher could know that she had discovered him. She didn't worry very much, as she had the advantage of her own powers. She deeply inhaled, and looked for any human presences. Nope, there's no human being in her house. __"An animal?" she thought. No, that wasn't an animal, it was an intelligent being. That when she noticed it. It was magic. A very powerful magical aura. __"It's a sorcerer. Friend or foe?" then, a thought came to her mind. __"Could it be…? No…" No. It wasn't Evil, it was something else, very powerful, but not from the dark side. __"Then, this aura must be…" She quickly looked back, and she saw the boy.  A tall boy, 15 or 16 years old, his hair was dark as the night, but his eyes were green as emeralds. He wore a black cape and very special gloves covered his hands. Those were magical gloves. They were fingerless, and carried a jewel on them. She recognized them. Pearls, the jewels of an apprentice. Black boots and what seemed to be a katana on his back completed his outfit. She couldn't recognize the body, but she could recognize the heart inside it. She was about to talk, but he looked at her, smiling, and said the first words. Words that made her feel relieved._

"I'm back."

The car stopped in front of the main entrance of the High School. Kari opened the door and jumped off the car, just to see that Davis, Yolie and Cody were waiting for her. "Guys! …and you too, Yolie!" she shouted. The three friends walked to her, and smiled. Davis, of course, was the first to speak.

"So, what's up, Kari?" he asked with a very big smile on his face. Kari gave him a very big smile, and Davis' heart filled with light.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?" Too bad Davis was too happy to answer.

"We're fine. Thanks, Kari." Cody said. Kari looked at her friends with great interest. _"__Davis__ has grown up a lot and he's also a lot more mature than when I met him. It's like if he had…given up with me. Yes, that's it. After what happened, he looks at me with the face of a friend, who just wants to help. __He has the attitude of a 16-year-old boy. Interesting, rebel, but mature. Maybe we aren't so different after all; know that I think about it." Kari thought, as she remembered that Davis and she had the same age. On the other sides, Cody was younger and Yolie was older. __"She is 17 and he's…14? I don't remember. Cody and I never had had a close friendship, and that's probably because his best friend is Yolie. The problem is that she's got new interests and responsibilities, and he's too young to understand that. That's the reason he always seems so distant, and lonely. And I have to take into account that Yolei is spending more and more time with Ken…" she thought with a grin. Then, her brother interrupted her._

"Hey, deep thoughts, I've got to go."

"Oh, Tai, I'm sorry. Thanks for the ride."

"Whenever you want. " Tai said proudly. "See ya."  Kari watched him as the car got away. _"Tai is now 19. He's in the ´Yay! I'm an adult´ phase. He drives his car proudly, and he won't say no when you ask him for a ride. Of course, that's something I use for my own advantage. However, he has this sickness he will never get rid of: Jealously. He always feels below Matt. The moment he proudly told us that he had gotten his driver's license; Matt ruined his joy and told us he had decided to join the Air Force, and become a pilot. Of course, combat pilots are much more interesting…and exciting than simple car drivers…or at least, that's what Sora thinks, and in the end, that's what really matters to Tai….poor Tai…but, now that I think about it, Sora spends waaaay more time with Tai than with her boyfriend...it must be tough for Matt's parents…one brother is in the Air Force…and the other is…" Kari sighed. She made a sign and the others began following her. __"There are lots of variables in the love equation…that sounds like something Izzy would say…" she sighed again._

"What are you thinking about?" Davis said, at the same time Kari opened her locker.

"I don't know, Davis. You three, myself, my brother, Matt, everybody…"

"…and TK, too. Am I right?" Kari nodded.

"Davis, it's being a year and four months. I have this big bunch of questions, and I can't answer anyone."

"But you have the feeling that if you answer just one, you'll answer all of them."

"Yeah! How did you know?" Kari asked, with a face filled with curiosity.

"I know you, Kari. And I think I'm beginning to understand how your mind works. I'd really like to help you, but I don't know the answer to any of those questions."

"Thank you, Davis" she said, and kissed him on the cheek. Davis blushed (TK: But I think that's pretty obvious. N/A: I think someone is jea-jea-jealoooouusss…). "But there was only one person in this world who could understand me."

"I know."

"He would always say the right phrase at the right moment."

"Kari, I was his friend too, and I know he always had the right thing to say, not only to you, but to every single person he cared for."

"It's nice from you to say that." Kari noticed that Yolie and Cody were already gone to their respective classrooms. "Let's go Davis. I don't want to be late." Davis nodded and followed her. _"Maybe I know that you'll never be mine, Kari, but I still love you. I just want you to know that I'd do anything for you…" Davis thought. "Yeah, let's go." They both began walking. Kari, with a strange feeling of sadness mixed with anxiety. Davis, with the feeling of having done his good action of the day._

"So… what now?" Mina asked to his roommate while he cooked his own breakfast. It was nice to have TK back, so she was smiling, and felt cheerful.

"Don't ask me." TK answered. "I've finished my training. I think it's time to look for Evil's material form and destroy it."

"And what if it's a cute lady like me?" she joked, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll destroy it. No matter the appearances. But, now that you said it, Tomari once told me: ´Body is just a shape for your soul. If your soul is bright and filled with the light of the right path, then there's nothing that stops you from having an excellent body.´ Pretty weird, coming from the oldest wizard from the World of Darkness." Mina laughed. 

"And then…what if Evil takes possession of a human body?"

"Can he do that?" Mina nodded. 

"Didn't your teachers tell you?"

"Nope. Now that's a problem. I wouldn't like anyone to die in that battle. But if it has to be done, it will be done."

"How macabre."

"I know. But that's the way of war." TK was done cooking, so he waited for his breakfast to be at an eatable temperature. In the meanwhile, he began sharpening his sword. Mina walked next to him, and looked at the weapon with curiosity.

"That's a kodachi, right?" Mina said, more like an affirmation than a question. TK nodded.

"Master Davalos told me: ´Weapons should be only used to protect you. White magic to protect others, and black magic to control the Evil.´ that's why I chose a defensive weapon." 

"It's a nice choice, but you can't go around the city carrying that." Mina joked.

"Any suggestions?"

"Well, I've seen your aura, and it's quite a powerful one. Let me give you something more…advanced." Mina said as she dashed to the library. TK walked to the kitchen and began eating his breakfast. Mina returned with a pair of gloves. They looked a lot like the ones TK was wearing, but the new ones had emeralds, not pearls."

"Pearls are the jewels of an apprentice. They don't suit you. I want to give you this." Mina said as she handed the gloves to her friend. She continued explaining. "As you should already know, magic jewels do not only amplify magic spell, but they have the ability to carry magic objects within them."

"You mean…there's something inside that emerald?" TK asked, while changing gloves.

"It's called the Staff of Hope. I think it suits you perfectly." Mina said. TK looked at her and smiled, and she did the same thing. "Thanks, Mina; you really are a life saver."

"Heh, I know. Now, changing topics, what about Evil?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he will probably take a very particular form."

"What kind of form?"

"He probably knows you're a teenager, so he'll take a compatible form so that he can stay close to you, and watch your moves."

"You mean he'll take the form of a teenager?" TK asked. Mina just nodded. "And what do you think normal teenagers are doing at this precise moment?" It didn't take long for TK to answer.

"High School."

"Yep. So, we'll go together. I complete the whole paperwork, pay the fees, and in the meanwhile, you look for him."

"What paperwork?"

"You're very slow. Don't you see? He's going to watch you, right? So you better keep a permanent vigilance on him, too."

"Does that mean…."

"You will have to go to the High School everyday, as a student."

"Oh, man…" TK sweatdropped. He was hoping to run away of school, now that he was the Chosen One and all that stuff. "Ok, I'll go with you, but I really need a bath right now."

"There's no hurry, sweetie. I'll go ahead and you can visit the school at lunch time, when all the students are out of the classrooms, and it's easier to watch them all. And, hey, you did a pretty nice job with your body change." Mina said, mentioning TK's new form. "It must have been easy, after the training."

"Easy for you…"

"Oh, and one last thing."

"Now what!?"

"If you find him, don't even dare to think about fighting him."

"In the school? No way!"

"That's not what I meant. You're still too weak to stand a match. You must become stronger. Stronger than me, and stronger than any other sorcerer that has ever existed. That's the only way you'll be able to defeat him."

"Easier said than done…but that explains why Tomari isn't the Chosen One."

"Tomari mastered the arts of Magic after hundreds of years of practice. You're the Chosen One because you have a natural talent for magic, and a unique ability, too."

"Which is…?"

"Creating your own spells."

"Nice…" 

TK looked at his watch while standing at the entrance of the High School. _"12:15 PM. Lunch time. Man, I can't believe I'm here again. What if…? There are lots of possibilities!" he thought. He looked at the main building. The same good old prison. But he had more important things to think about. __"What if I find Evil, and he tries to kill me, right in front of everybody? What if someone recognizes me? What if SHE recognizes me!? I guess there's no point in thinking about it just right now." He sighed. __"Let's go." He took a deep breath, and walked inside. _

As he walked, he could feel it. The strange sensation of being a stranger. Everybody was wearing their green uniforms, and he had to be the outsider, with his black cape and his emerald gloves. A lot of people looked at him as he walked, mostly girls, who giggled and said who knows what kind of stuff. TK sighed. _"Why must this happen to ME!?" But, he was curious about something. The boys were practically ignoring him, and he knew there was a reason. He tried to use his well trained audition to gossip one of their conversations._

_"Did you see her!?"_

_"Who?"_

_"That chick!"_

_"What chick?"_

_"The one who came this morning. She was talking with the Director, and they seemed to be talking about a new student, or something."_

_"So?"_

_"She's hot as hell!"_

_"Really? Is she still here?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Then what are we doing here?"_

_"Good point."_

_"Man, I just hope she is the new student."_

_"I don't think so. Too old to be one."_

Then, the two guys stood up and entered the main building. TK laughed silently. _"Mina…always tries to be above everybody." He walked to the main door, and opened it. As he walked in, he began thinking again. __"I just hope things stay as quiet as they have been…aww, crap!" TK thought as his body froze. Because on his left, walking in his direction, he saw Davis, Cody, Yolie and…her. He gasped as they approached. Davis was looking at the ceiling, ignoring Cody's words. Yolie seemed to be drooling, for reasons he completely ignored. And Kari…well, Kari was looking at him._

_"Act normal. Act normal. Act normal, for God's sake! Emotions just leads to mistakes…remember that, Takeru…man, this couldn't get any worse…" Takeru thought. But he had no idea how wrong he was. Because in that same moment. Someone shouted._

"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Me: Well, I'm done. What do you think, TK?

TK: I'm dead meat.

Me: Hey, that's a good thought. I'll include in the next chapter.

TK: So, what's next?

Me: You always keep asking that. Well, the next chapter is titled "First Encounters". I think that gives you a pretty good idea of what's next.

TK: Yes, it does.

Me: From now on, the chapters will be longer, because I'm filled with ideas and I really want to include them all in the fanfic.

TK: Whatever.

Me: Anyway, I know you're getting tired of this but, any reviews or comments will be gladly accepted. Anything but flames or envelopes with white powder, ok?

TK: That was mean.

Me: Geez, what makes you think I don't know that?


	6. First Encounters

Me: I guess it's time for a new chapter!

TK: Oh, I'm dying to see what you are gonna make me do…

Me: Don't worry; you won't get THAT humiliated…

TK: ……..sure, now I feel much better ***sarcasm***

**CHAPTER 6**

**_First Encounters_**

****

"I can't believe I couldn't solve that stupid little exercise. It makes me want to kill someone!" Davis shouted as he walked through the corridor. Of course, he wasn't alone. Cody, Yolie and Kari were there to bear his endless complaints.

"Could you please calm down, Davis?" Kari asked, as nicely as she could. They had been listening to him since the beginning of the lunch break. She couldn't take any longer.

"But how the hell was I supposed to know that x2-5x+6 is the same as (x-3) (x-2)?"

"Probably because it's obvious." Yolie said.

"Shut up. You weren't even there."

"Hey. Think about this. You're in 10th Grade, I'm in 11th grade. Got the idea?"

"…don't be so mean."

"Davis, she's right. There's no reason for your complaints. Even I could have done that, and I'm in 9th grade." Cody said. Davis started shouting again, and that was the beginning of a new discussion between the two teenagers. Davis shouting and Cody explaining, but Davis just ignored him, while looking at the ceiling.

Yolie decided it was better to start a new conversation with Kari.

"So, Kari, what do you think of…whoa!?" Yolie stopped.

"What's wrong, Yolie?" Kari asked, but she was too busy drooling to answer. Kari followed Yolie's line of vision, and she saw the boy. Very tall, with short, black hair, and beautiful green eyes. Dressed with a black cape, black boots, and what seemed to be gloves, with emeralds incrusted on them. Whoever he was, he had a pretty weird sense of fashion, but, besides that, she thought he was pretty cute.

"Girl, that boy is gorgeous!" Yolie said.

"Shhh, he might hear you!" Kari whispered.

"I don't really care if he does. But, you have to admit it, Kari, he's very cute!" Kari looked at him again. His eyes were fixed in the distance, as if he were looking for a place to go. "Well, I have to admit that he's very attractive." Kari didn't notice, but Davis was in shock.

_"It's not fair! I have been with her for years and she has never said that I'm attractive! And now this…weirdo appears from nowhere and she begins drooling at the very instant she looks at him…" when he realized, Yolie was speaking._

"…I wonder what his name…is" and somehow, someone answered her question. And Kari's perception of time was gone.

"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_"I'm dead meat…yes I am…" For a moment, everything stopped. TK tried to organize his ideas, but everything kept falling down. He looked at his surroundings. Of course, Kari and the other DigiDestined were in shock.  __"I wonder what's on her mind right now…no! Stop thinking about her! You have your own problems right now!" The priority was looking for the source of that word, and that wasn't really tough, as Mina was already in front of him. He realized that this was a great moment to prove his telepathy skills._

_"Mina, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Mina just smiled._

_"Oh, telepathy.__ Pretty good, Taki."_

_"Stop calling me like that."_

_"But that's your name, Takeru."_

_"But they'll find out!"_

_"No, they won't, because you're using my last name. Your new name is Kirahashi Takeru. From now on, we're relatives. I'm your cousin. Too bad, because I won't be able to kiss you in public."_

_"Nor in private, Mina."___

_"Oh, come on. You liked it the first time."_

_"Aw, shut up! That's not the problem right now! How was the interview?"_

_"Pretty good.__ You're in 10th grade. What do you think?"_

_"That easy?__ Without any exams?"_

_"Well, I explained him our situation. You know, being orphans and stuff." TK sweatdropped. "And he let you in. Just like that. He's a pretty sweet guy."_

_"Come on! Don't tell me you flirted with him!?"_

_"Of course not!__ The only one I flirt with is you, sweetheart."_

_"Shut up and let's go. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with this conversation."  He said as he began walking. Mina just nodded and began speaking._

"So, you finally arrived, Taki." TK sighed. "Yeah…." Mina smiled, and TK sweatdropped. _"This is just a joke for her. She has no idea of how nervous I feel at this moment." He looked at the DigiDestined. Davis, Yolie and Cody were in shock, but Kari was just staring at him. That made him feel dizzy. __"I don't know how I am going to get out of this mess." Without noticing it, he was in front of the Director._

"So you must be…" the old man checked a paper. "Kirahashi Takeru. Am I wrong?" TK looked back. His "former" friends were still in shock, and he noticed that Kari gasped when he looked at her. Then he looked back at the Director.

"That would be me."

"Excellent. From today, you are in 10th grade." TK could hear a gasp from behind him. He sighed.

"That's perfect."

"I guess you'll start attending classes tomorrow. I can't allow you to attend classes without the proper uniform." 

_"Oh, God, I'll have to wear that AGAIN!?" "Besides, I don't carry any notebooks today." TK said, with a fake smile._

"So, do you think you can recover the lost time? I mean, we're already in the second semester."

"Don't worry. That's my own problem." Takeru said, in a very serious tone of voice. He scanned his surroundings. The four DigiDestined were still there, carefully listening to the conversation. _"They're studying me and my behavior. Interesting." He looked next to him. "So, Mina. Are you going back home?" Mina seemed a little surprised, but she quickly reacted. __"It seems like she has been doing studies of her own while I talked with the Director. I wonder what kinds of things she was interested in?" he thought._

"I guess. I haven't had lunch yet. I'll go home and cook you a delicious dinner. What do you think?" Mina said, smiling. _"It's tough to say if she's being serious, or just flirting with me. I hate when she talks to me as if I were her boyfriend, or something. But I guess I'll have to follow her game."_

"Great. I'll be looking forward to it." Takeru said, and smiled. He noticed a sparkle in Mina's eyes when he said that. "I guess I'll stay for a while, and walk around."

"Oh, there's still some time before classes restart. What do you say if one of the students gives you a quick tour?" the Director said. TK sighed as the unavoidable came. "Kamiya." Kari didn't answer. It seemed like if Kari was immersed in her own thoughts. It took a second, stronger, "Kamiya!" to wake her up.

"Ah, uh, yes, sir?"

"Could you please give our new friend here a quick tour of our school?" Takeru looked at her. He didn't want to be alone with her, and it was obvious that she didn't want to be alone with him. He looked farther, and smiled a little bit. Davis, Mina and Yolie were obviously jealous, while Cody seemed to be…smiling? Yeah, a little smile, as he also understood how comical that situation was. _"I guess it's time to say the right phrase at the right moment. Thank God I'm pretty good at it." He thought. He took a deep breath, and talked._

_"Cherish every single moment you share with your friends._

_Some day, they won't be there for you,_

_And you'll regret every wasted second…_

_When you're away from them, you miss them,_

_So, next time you see them,_

_Appreciate every phrase, every smile…"_

"What…what does that mean?" the director asked.

"This break is the only chance she has to see all her friends. I don't want to ruin it. I can't walk on my own." TK explained, with a smile on his face, as always. He looked at Kari, who was lost in her thoughts again.

_"I have this feeling…that I have made a new friend…but…is this right?" Kari realized that he was looking at her, and she blushed. He just smiled. "I heard your last name is Kamiya. May I have your first name?" he asked. But she was too nervous to answer._

"…Hi….Hikari. The name's Hikari. But my friends call me Kari." TK looked at Davis. He was bursting with jealously. _"For God's sake, she's blushing! No matter what I do, she'll never blush. And this guy comes, says a couple of fancy phrases and she's red as a tomato. It's just not fair." Takeru wanted to laugh, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But he decided it would be nice to finish the job._

"Oh, I get it. Hikari. Light."

"Yeah." She said softly, as she was still very red. TK looked at the ceiling and whispered something.

"Sunshine."

Kari gasped. She didn't know what to think. "I…I really have to go." She said, made a bow, and hastily left. "Hey, what's wrong?" Yolie said, and went after her. Cody, who hadn't said a word, finally opened his mouth.

"I…I guess I have to go too. Nice to meet you, Takeru."

"Nice to meet you too, C…" _"Mistake!" "(cough) (cough)…and your name is."_

"Cody." He said and walked following the path Yolie and Kari had already taken. TK made a doubt face.

"He didn't give me his last name…weird."  Finally, he looked at Davis, who hadn't realized that he was the only one left.

"…ahem…goggled boy." Takeru said. Davis realized he was talking to him, and immediately replied.

"Ah, yeah, I'm Davis Motomiya. Nice to meet you." And he ran away, too. _"Now that was strange." TK thought. Then, he received a message from Mina._

_"If you keep acting like that, they'll SURELY find out! I'll bet 20000 yens to the youngest one. I'm sure he already knows."_

_"Maybe, maybe not.__ He's pretty intelligent, but I guess you already know."_

_"Yes, I know. But you should really stop talking like that!"_

_"You're just jealous."_

_"What if I am!?" TK closed the conversation, and he noticed that the Director was laughing._

"You two are very different."

"Who? If I may ask."

"You and the other new guy."

"Ahem…did you just say another student?" TK asked with his eyes wide open, and then he looked at Mina, who seemed to have a worried expression.

"Yes. Another student joined the school yesterday. He's in 10th grade, so you'll probably meet him."

"So, that means he's here right now?"

"Oh, yes." The man stopped a student and seemed to ask him something. The young guy answered his question and began walking again. The Director walked in front of TK and talked again.

"I just asked him where the new student was. He said he just saw him in the library. It would be nice of you to meet each other, being the new guys and that."

"Yes, I was just thinking the same thing." Takeru answered, trying to hide the fact that he was very nervous.

"Then, I'd better be going. Take care, Takeru." Mina said, as she bowed and walked away. _"It's the best." TK thought. __"I don't want her involved in this. This is something I must face alone." "Then I'll make my way to the library." He looked at Mina for the last time, and sent her a message.__ "See you at home tonight." She looked back, and she found him, with a wide smile on his face. She blushed, and walked out of the school, worried sick about him._

"Good. The library is up those stairs. The entrance will be pretty obvious." The Director said, smiling.

"Thanks." TK said and began walking. Of course, he already knew the way. He walked up the stairs, and then he saw the big, wooden door, that was pretty different to the rest of the door in that floor. As he tried to open the door, he felt it.  Wave after wave of powerful dark energy. He gulped. _"Why am I so nervous? I must calm down, or he'll use my own fear to grow stronger. Fear just leads to mistakes…" he opened the door, and looked at the source of such power. A young man, wearing the school uniform. A brunette, with black hair and eyes.  He noticed he was being observed, and offered TK a seat in front of him. He seemed to be reading a book with great interest. TK sat down, and what about to talk, when the boy interrupted him._

"Shhh." He pointed at a sign near the entrance. _"Please help maintain the silence while in the Library. Thanks." TK smiled, and waited for the young boy to finish his reading. He asked TK to follow him, and he walked out of the library. They began their first conversation._

"So, we finally meet." The boy said. TK nodded, and then smiled.

"I'm not supposed to say ´Nice to meet you', I guess."

"Nah, I don't think that's necessary. However, I'd like to know the name of the Chosen One."

"The name's Takeru Kirahashi. May I have yours?"

"Kazuo Hidekawa."

"Well, that's a good starting point."

"Have you read that book?" TK supposed he was talking about the book he was just reading.

"Crime and Punishment? No, I haven't"

"Well, you should. We're supposed to write an essay for next Friday." TK started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kazuo asked.

"Such futile things we have to take care of. You should know more than anyone that I have more important things to think about."

"Yeah. Killing me, for example."

"Yes." They both began laughing, as if they were best friends. Kazuo sighed.

"Ahh, so many things to talk about, and so little time to discuss them." He looked at his watch. "Too bad. I've classes right now. Tell me, Takeru. How about going for a walk after class? We can continue our conversation, and maybe we could have a practice fight."

"Practice fight? Never thought you had that word in your dictionary." Kazuo laughed.

"You have a pretty wrong image of Evil. Too bad. If we weren't in this situation, we could have been pretty good friends."

"Friends? Another odd word, for the ultimate force of Darkness." Kazuo just smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you after class, Takeru." And then, he walked away. TK sighed. _"I never expected such a…friendly conversation." he realized he had nothing to do until classes were finished, and sighed again. __"I guess I'll start reading that book." He thought as he walked back to the library._

Kazuo walked in the classroom, which was already filled with students. The teacher was there, and the class seemed to have already began.

"Would you mind telling us what took you so long, Mr. Hidekawa?" the teacher asked him. _"Seems like I spent much time reading…or maybe talking with the __Chosen__ One."___

"Ummm, I had a little problem in the bathroom." All the students laughed, and Kazuo walked to his usual seat. He considered talking to the student next to him, but he noticed she wasn't in the mood to talk. Then, he asked to the one next to her.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, don't worry." Davis Motomiya whispered. And the class began again, but Kazuo thoughts were fixed on his plans.

_"At least it wasn't very hard to find. He came to me. Such bravery, such foolishness. I could kill him with my eyes closed and my hand tied, but I won't. Not just yet. I'll play with him a little bit…he's different. That's probably the reason he's so special." He thought, while the teacher was giving his explanation. He looked to his right. Neither Hikari nor Davis seemed to be listening to the class. The girl was lost in her thoughts, and he could feel a weak aura of sadness and desperation. On the other side, Davis was just looking at her. It was obvious that he was worried. But he didn't care at all about any of them, and he returned to his own thoughts._

_"Light and Darkness. Fire and Ice. They both live within him. He would have been an excellent servant, as I would had never had a reason to get rid of him. I would have to teach to be loyal to his master, and he would do the dirty job. But no, he has to be destroyed. He's the only obstacle between myself and the end of this world. I could kill while he's still weak, but that wouldn't be entertaining." Then, he noticed someone was calling him._

"Kazuo. Kazuo!" he looked right. It was Davis. Hikari was also looking at him. Then, he looked forward, and the teacher was looking at him, with a mad look on his face.

"Would you like to share your thoughts with us, Mr. Hidekawa.?" Kazuo had nothing to say. All the other students began laughing and whispering. Even Hikari seemed to be giggling. Kazuo also laughed to himself. _"I don't care. When I get rid of Takeru, I'll make sure they all receive a lesson about true fear. Yeah…I'll make sure of it…"_

Takeru was waiting at the school entrance. The bell would sound at any moment, and he would meet with Kazuo soon after that. He waited, and his patience was running out. Suddenly, a girl he had never seen before walked to him.

"Hey, what are you doing standing there so lonely? What if you come with me and my friends to a party?" TK sighed, and looked at the girl. She was cute. He had to admit it. But he had very important things to do now.

"I'd love to, but I'll be pretty busy tonight. Maybe, some other time, ok?" The girl's eyes filled with excitement. She took out a paper and a pencil and wrote something. Then handed the paper to him.

"Ok, it's a date! Call me!" She ran with her other friends and began talking. The other girls just giggled. Takeru sighed, and put the phone in his pocket. _"When are the classes going to finish!?" he crossed his arms and continued waiting, until a voice behind him told him something._

"Hey. I've been waiting for you. Dinner is getting cold." TK didn't even look back, but he had to talk, and so he did, and he noticed that the bell was indicating the end of classes.

"Mina."

"Yeah?"

"Go back home and wait for me there. If I'm not there by midnight, you can get the idea." Mina gasped. _"Are they going to fight? So…so soon? But…but TK is not ready…"_

"But…TK…"

"Just do as I say."

"…good luck." She expected to return home with him, and now he had told her that they might not see each other again. She looked at him for the last time, and she saw three teenagers walking in his direction.

"You seemed to be very distracted today, Kazuo."

"Yeah. I just have this little problem I can't get out of my head. But, now that you mention it, you seemed very distracted too, Hikari."

Davis, Kari and Kazuo were walking out of school, after a long, tiring day, they would be able to go back home. Or something like that.

"Hey, Kari, Can I go to your place? I'm gonna need some help with this homework." Kari was about to answer, but at the same moment Yolie and Cody walked next to them. They stopped walking.

"So, how was your day?" Yolie asked

"Normal. Just plain normal." Kari said. Too bad she couldn't hear Davis whispering. "Yeah, suure." Cody smiled.

"What's so funny, Cody?" Kari asked.

"Uh? No, nothing. Just thinking." He answered, while looking at Davis. Then, he saw the boy next to him. "Have we met?"

"No, I guess not. Kazuo Hidekawa. Nice to meet you." Cody was about to answer, when Yolie stepped forward.

"This is Cody, I'm Yolie. Really pleased to meet you." She said, while shaking Kazuo's hand. _"What a fool…" he thought._

"So, ahem!" Davis said, interrupting the conversation. "Can I go to your house, Kari?"

"Of course you can! You're always welcome in my house." (N/A: You can guess how Davis feels after those words. TK: Yes, we can…) Kari then looked at Kazuo, who was wrestling to get rid of Yolie. 

"Would you like to come with us, Kazuo? We could use the extra pair of hands…and the brain." Kari asked.

"I'm very sorry, but I have something important to do tonight. Maybe next time." He waved good byes to all of them, and began walking, because he had already seen Takeru, and his partner. "Good to see you again, Takeru!" he shouted. "Can we go now?"

Kari looked how Kazuo walked in the direction of the other guy. Davis, Yolie, and Cody were also very interested in the upcoming conversation. Yolie, well, she was just interested in who was more handsome. Cody wanted to analyze both of them, as he sensed something unique in each one. Davis, he just didn't like them, so he wanted to know more about them. And Kari, she was interested in solving the mystery around this "Takeru" guy. She looked at him. The first time she saw, during the lunch break, he was calm and always smiling. Now, he looked pretty serious, and she could sense there was something that worried him. Then, she looked at the girl. She was holding Takeru's hand, as if she feared something terrible was about to happen. And Kazuo, he had that confident look he always had. Takeru and Kazuo shook hands.

"So, are we leaving?" Kazuo asked.

"Sure, why not?" Takeru replied. "Mina, go home now."

"Oh, no. She can't leave." Mina gasped. "Not until we have the proper introduction." TK sighed. "Mina Kirahashi. My cousin. Mina, this is Kazuo Hidekawa."

"Nice…nice to meet you." She said and they shook hands, too. Mina could feel the powers of darkness within him. She felt as if she were going to faint, but she controlled herself. Kazuo smiled. _"A sorceress. A very frightened sorceress. Too bad." "Nice to meet you too. We should better get going. I want to finish this before the sun falls." Mina gasped. __"Oh, my God!" Takeru tried to calm her down. _

_"Mina."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Forget what I said a couple of minutes ago."_

_"What?"_

_"Go back home, and wait for me. We'll have dinner together. I promise."_

He sighed. That's all he could do to make her feel better. "Let's get going, Kazuo."  And they both started walking. Kari and the other DigiDestined walked next to Mina, and watched them walk away, ignoring everything about what could happen. Cody gave a quick glance to Mina. She was about to cry, and she was whispering something. He used all his kendo training to focus on listening her words. And he could listen to the last one. A sentence that made him froze.

_"Please, come back, TK. I don't know what to do if you die…again…metaphorically. Good luck, Takaishi Takeru."_

Me: tatataaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! That's it! What do you think, TK?

TK: …I owe Mina 20000 yens.

Me: Sure thing!

Reviews and comments gladly accepted. Any suggestions can be sent to daneel_ff@hotmail.com, oh, and flames are accepted, too. I just don't take responsibility for any viruses sent to your computer….see ya!


	7. The Path of the Chosen One

Me: Well, It's time to keep writing.

TK: And that's good or bad?

Me: We'll see.

**CHAPTER 7**

**_The Path of the _****_Chosen_****_ One_**

****

_"What the hell are we doing here?" TK said as he looked at his surroundings. A junkyard. He could notice the nearest soul was out of the 900 ft radius. That way nobody would interfere in Kazuo's happy hour. He looked at his watch. 6:30 PM._

"Are you nervous?"

"Not at all, Kazuo." TK answered trying to hide the fact that he was very nervous…and scared.

"Takeru…if you're nervous, don't try to hide it."

"Feelings just lead to mistakes."

"Oh, really? And weren't those feelings the ones that made you stronger? What about your training? It must have been a living hell. But, somehow you made it. Tell me, Takeru, what do you think gives humans the strength to fight adversity? It's the fusion of the feelings inside you heart, call them good feelings, or bad feelings. Takeru, don't accept what your masters told you as undeniable truths. You must believe in what you feel."

Takeru looked at his opponent. He had the same confident look he always has, and he was looking at him with a grin. Takeru hated that. He felt like a puppet in Kazuo little game.

"And why are you telling me that?"

"You see, Takeru. Using a human body gave me an ability I never had before." _"Using a human body…what does that mean?" and that way, he remembered._

_"And then…what if Evil takes possession of a human body?"_

_"Can he do that?" Mina nodded. _

_"Didn't your teachers tell you?"_

_"Nope. Now that's a problem. I wouldn't like anyone to die in that battle. But if it has to be done, it will be done."_

_"How macabre."_

_"I know. But that's the way of war."_

_"So, it happened. I must destroy an innocent human." TK had so many questions to ask him, but it seemed like Kazuo would answer them without even being asked._

"Now, I have the ability to dream, and desire, my friend Takeru. Before taking this body, my only intention was to destroy everything, and everyone. Now, I want to do it the right way, and I'll never have the battle I want if you're just an ignorant fool. That's why I want to teach you. I want to be your master, and then we'll see who is the strongest: Master or disciple."

"And what if I refuse to learn from you?"

"Then your life ends today." Kazuo said, as he created a black energy ball, that floated over his right hand. "So, Takeru, are you willing to learn the truth?"

Takeru was in a dilemma. He knew that if he refused, he wouldn't last two minutes. On the other side, if he accepted, what would Kazuo do with him?

_"I guess I'll have to accept. Live today, so you can fight tomorrow."_

"Ok. I'm willing to learn, Kazuo…if that's your real name."

"Oh, that's great. And, well, of course it isn't. But it's the name of the human this body belongs to."  Kazuo said, smiling, as always. "Ok, first lesson. This is something your teachers probably told you, but let's see how well you use it. Let's see how you can handle this."  Kazuo said as he threw the energy ball directly to Takeru's right arm.

"I summon the power of hope!" TK shouted, as the Staff of Hope appeared. Immediately, he batted the deadly sphere with it, and sent it back to its caster. Kazuo just crushed it with his hand. Takeru looked at his staff, as he had never used it before. It was wooden, and it was at least 7 ft long. It was a long stick that ended up in a circle with spikes around it, resembling a sun. In the middle of the circle, the biggest emerald he had ever seen. Big, shiny, and filled with a powerful aura. He smiled, as he admitted that he liked Mina's gift.

"Impressing, Takeru. The staff of Hope, I presume. Too bad this isn't a baseball game, so you better fight seriously or you'll get killed!" Kazuo shouted as he started running to fight him. TK thought fast. _"Magic shield or physical block? Ah, whatever…." He said as he prepared to use his Staff as a defensive wall. And it was successful. With the staff great length, it was easy to block all of Kazuo's hits. "Good job, Takeru." Kazuo said, without stopping. "Let's see if you can follow me." And so, he increased his speed. Now it was harder for TK to block his opponent's attacks. __"I'll never win if I keep protecting myself. We'll have to change his rhythm." Takeru tried swinging his staff to hit Kazuo's left ankle, but he jumped over him and fell behind him._

"That's the oldest trick, Takeru. Black Sphere!"

"Flame Shackles!" TK's plan was to block Kazuo's spell with a series of small explosions surrounding him, but he never thought about the imminent, huge explosion that was coming.

_"This isn't good…!"_

Mina looked at the wall clock. 11:00 PM, and TK still hadn't returned. It was raining outside. Rain, and it had been such a warm day. She was starting to think the worst.  _"Will he…be defeated so soon? It's just not fair! TK doesn't stand a chance against him!" She tried to get those ideas out of her mind, but it was impossible. She jumped out of the couch, when she had been for the last 5 hours, and walked to the library. Something was calling her. When she got there, she found the reason. The crystal was glowing. She had a call. She activated the crystal, and the usual screen appeared in front of her. On the screen, her Master._

"Two calls in less that two years. New record, Master."

"I have no time for your childish jokes, Mina." Tomari said. "I need to talk with the Chosen One." Mina sighed.

"It's Wednesday, 11:00 PM. Normal people are sleeping at this time."

"I don't care. Wake him up. It's urgent."

"Too bad, because he's not here." She said.

"Then call him. I already told you it's urgent."

"I don't think he can talk with you right now. He's very busy."

"I don't care about what he's doing, Mina!" Tomari said, angrily. "Just get him here, now!!" Those words made Mina lose her grip. And with tears on her beautiful eyes, she began shouting.

"He's fighting, for God's sake! And you don't care! He's just a mere soldier for you, but he's a human being! A precious human being! And he's getting himself killed right now, just to follow your orders! Evil is going to kill him, and there's nothing I can do…" when Mina finished, she was already crying. Tomari was shocked. He wasn't a human being, so he couldn't understand Mina's feelings. But Takeru was his student. His best student, and the idea of him, fighting against Evil, completely shocked him.

"He's already fighting…that's…that's terrible. Please, calm down, Mina."

"How!? How am I going to calm down!? TK will never be able to win…"

"Did…did you meet him, Mina?" Mina nodded, and tried to wipe her face, but she was still crying.

"Yes…pure darkness he is…over all of my expectations…his power….is unlimited…" Tomari was thinking.

"It's Evil. His only purpose is chaos. His powers are far beyond those of mortals."

"And, even knowing that, you sent a mere human to fight him!"

"Mina, Takeru is not a mere human. He's the Chosen One. His natural abilities also go beyond those of mortals."

"But he still doesn't know that!"

"That's why you have to teach him, Mina. Show him the true path."

"But…I don't want him to fight anymore…I love him." Tomari sighed. He didn't know a thing about love, but he understood what that sentence meant.

"He's special. That's why you love him."

"No! I love since he was a little child. He has something no other human has."

"That's the love of a sister, or a relative. Mina, you don't understand…"

"No, it's you who doesn't understand!" she shouted. "I love him! That's all I know!"

"…but…he doesn't love you, Mina. His heart already belongs to someone. I may not know anything about feelings, but I can recognize what's in his heart."

"I…I know that, too."

"Then…?"

"That's why the idea of watching him die hurts even more…he's giving away his life, and he can't even reveal his feelings to anyone." 

Tomari was going to say something, when they heard the sound of a door closing. It was the front door. The magic master sighed in relief. Mina couldn't believe it.

"It seems like your love has returned." Mina nodded. Could it be possible? Was he able to defeat Evil?

"TK!" she shouted.

"I'm… on my way." A voice replied, slowly. "Don't…move…agh!" Mina could here something hitting the floor. TK falling on the floor. She rushed to open the door, and both sorcerers, the master and the woman, could see him.

"Oh, my Goodness…" Tomari said softly. Mina began crying again. TK had returned alive, that was true, but he could barely move. His clothes were filled with cuts and were practically torn apart. He had a cut on his forehead, and trails of blood covered most of his face. He was seeing with only one of his eyes, and his right leg was in a not very normal position. He tried to talk.

"Master…Master Tomari. How embarrassing is all this…I'm sorry I…can't welcome you…in the proper way….Mina, could you…help me get up?"

TK looked at Mina. She was crying.

"Mina…what's wrong? I'm asking you a favor…" Mina just cried, and hugged him.

"You're so stupid! You almost got killed! Don't do that ever again!" she said, and she kissed his cheek. Again, again and again.

"Mina…I'm…I'm ok…could you stop hugging me? That…that really hurts…" Mina released him.

"May I ask what happened, Takeru?" Tomari asked.

"I'd…I'd love to talk with you…master…but…I can barely speak…could you wait until…I heal my wounds?"

"Su…sure." The master answered.

"TK, you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

"He must go." The master replied. "If he doesn't go, Evil will know how weak Takeru is."

"The master…is right…I must go…I just need something…to eat…I'm hungry…" Takeru said, and then he fainted.

"TK! TK!"

"Calm down, Mina." The master said. "He's just tired. Give him something to eat, and let him sleep. He'll be fine. We'll talk later." The old teacher waved good bye, and the screen disappeared. Mina wiped out her tears, and carried Takeru to his room.

"Good morning, Ka…what the hell happened to you!?" Davis said as he looked at his classmate. Kazuo looked very serious, contrasting with the smile he used to have. He had a cut on his forehead and the marks of several hits on his face. Davis remembered the scene that happened the day before. Kazuo and that boy Takeru had left school together.

"Did…did that boy Takeru do this to you!?"

"Don't worry, Davis. It's nothing." Kazuo answered, and tried to smile, but it just made his face ache.

"Oh, no. You're my classmate, and the moment I see that guy, I'll kick his ass real bad."

"No, thanks. I appreciate your concern, but I really think you shouldn't…"

"No, buts, Kazuo! I'm with you on this one!"

"May I ask you why you are so mad about this, Davis?" Davis never answered.

_"It's just that…there's something I don't like about that guy…" Davis walked to his normal seat, and checked his bag. In the same moment, Kari walked through the door, and Davis' eyes acquired a big bright. A bright that Kazuo immediately noticed. And then he smiled._

"Good morning, Kari!" Kari smiled, and Davis' heart melt.

"Good morning, Davis."  She then looked at his other classmate. "Good mor…what the!?" Kari shouted. Everybody in the room looked at her. "S…sorry." Kazuo sighed. _"Not again…"_

"It's a long story."

"That guy named Takeru beat the crap out of poor Kazuo." Kari sighed.

"Is…is that true, Kazuo?"

"No, it's not. I won." Kazuo said proudly.

"Well, it doesn't seem like so." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself." The teacher entered the classroom, and all the students sat down. The professor began speaking.

"Good morning. Today, we have a new student. You may come in." All the students looked at TK while he walked in the classroom. He stopped next to the teacher, and the man continued talking.

"His name is Kirahashi Takeru. I hope you welcome him, and treat him with respect." Takeru bowed.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope we become best friends." He looked at his new classmates. Most of the girls were giggling and whispering to her friends. The guys were just studying him. Takeru recognized the lady who gave him her phone number the day before. She was waving her hand. He smiled at her, and she blushed. Then, he looked at Davis. He seemed angry, for a reason he ignored.  Next to him, he saw Kari. She was just…surprised. He tried to smile, but for some weird reason he couldn't. And finally, he saw his nemesis, who was staring at him. He looked pretty bad, and that made him smile. Then, he received a message.

_"Quite impressing, Takeru." TK smiled._

_"What's up, Kazuo?"_

_"Very improved healing abilities. Last time I saw you, you had several broken ribs and a broken leg, cuts on your body, and a very bad injure in your eye."_

_"It's the power of white magic. Something, that, of course, you'll never have."_

_"You can heal yourself, and I don't. That's an advantage. Let's see how well you use it."_

The teacher interrupted his little conversation. "Mr. Kirahashi, you may seat next to Izumi." Takeru looked at the only empty seat in the classroom. It was just behind Kazuo, and next to the girl from yesterday, who seemed to be very excited with the idea of having such a cutie next to her. _"It's gonna be a long year…" he thought as he walked to his desk._

Takeru looked at the blue sky, while he rested on a seat in the school's yard. _"I'll have to get used to this again. It's been a while since I studied…normal subjects. I miss the Magic Academy." He thought, as he closed his eyes, and remembered his months in the World of Darkness, where he became who he is now. __"In a day like this, I would be discussing about black magic with Tomari, or learning about the different types of magic weapons with Davalos. But now, I have to worry about Calculus and Physics. It's unfair…" he noticed there was someone next to him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who his visitor was. He felt a warm sensation, he was used to feel. (N/A: Takari alert! Takari alert!)_

"Hikari?" the girl looked at him with her eyes wide open. She sat next to him.

"How did you know? Your eyes are closed." He opened her eyes and looked at her beautiful face.

"I don't know. Somehow I could…feel it." He noticed that Kari had blushed. "Are you blushing, Hikari?" the girl tried to hide her face.

"No, I'm not!" But it was obvious that she had blushed even more. He knows her, and how she reacts.

"…anyway. What brings you here?" The girl recovered her usual self, and smiled at him. _"Just like the old times…" he thought._

"Well, someone has to socialize with the new student, huh?"

"And why must that someone be you?"

"Can't a girl be interested in making a new friend?"

"Well, I guess you can…"

"Besides, you're on my seat." Kari said as she pointed to a note on it." Takeru read it aloud. "Kamiya Hikari. 23/08/2004…well, Hikari, you don't seem to be the only owner of this chair." He said, while looking at another note pretty close to the first one. He read it, too. "Takaishi Takeru. 23/08/2004"…oh, what a coincidence, both are from the same day…" Takeru looked at his partner, who seemed to be crying. In that moment, Takeru's heart broke in small pieces.

"Excuse me…did I say something wrong?" the girl tried was about to apologize, when a voice shouted from afar.

"Hey! What are you doing to Kari!?" Of course, it was Davis, who ran all the way to the seat, grabbed Takeru, threw him to the nearest tree he found, and then grabbed his green jacket.

"Tell me! What were you doing to her!?" Davis shouted. There were already 10 people looking at the upcoming fight, and the number was increasing.

"Davis, please don't ruin my first day at school."

"Talk!"

"Davis, he wasn't doing anything!" Kari shouted. She looked at the crowd, and she saw Yolei and Cody looking at her. Well, Yolei looking at her and Cody looking at the two boys, the threat and the threatened.

"Don't protect him, Kari!" Davis shouted. "I know he was doing something to you! You're just being nice to him! And this bastard makes you cry! Now, talk! Or I'll make you talk!" Davis said as he released his left hand and prepared to hit Takeru's face. 

"I'll ask it nicely. Please, Davis, let me go."

"Shut up and talk!" (TK: Isn't that contradictory, Daneel? N/A: Oh, come on, Takeru. It's Davis!)

"I'll ask again. Davis, could you please LET ME GO?"

"Davis, leave him alone!" Kari shouted in the verge of tears. (TK: Wasn't she already crying? N/A: Shut up! Stop MSTing my fanfic!) Takeru knew Davis was going to attack him. _"Now or never!" He quickly used his right hand and grabbed Davis' neck. He immediately got released. Then, he used his right hand's strength and threw Davis to the grass._

"I'm sorry, Davis, but I asked nicely and you didn't listen. The lady already told you I wasn't doing anything." Takeru noticed tears on Davis' face. Tears of humiliation. Takeru walked next to Kari. "I'm really sorry if I said something wrong. I hope I can get your forgiveness." Then, he walked away. Yolei ran next to Davis.

"Are you ok, Davis?" she said as she saw the tears on her friend's face.

"What makes you think I'm ok!?" Cody looked at Hikari with a worried looked, as she was looking at Takeru. _"Should I tell her? No…she must realize by herself…" he looked at the walking Takeru. __"You have changed, TK. Why?" But Kari had thoughts of her own. _

_"So calm, yet so aggressive. Strong, intelligent, charming. Is he…Am I…? There's…there's something I don't understand…"_

That night, TK was resting on his bed, thinking. But not about homework, or school. He had much more important things to think about. There's something he couldn't get off his mind. The fight he had with Kazuo. _"I…I learned so many things…I never thought I'd admit it, but he's quite a good teacher…" Someone was knocking the door. _

"Yes, Mina?"

"Dinner is ready!"

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry…" Mina opened the door.

"I thought I put the ´please do not enter´ sign on the door, Mina"

"I'm sorry, but I heard you aren't hungry, and that worries me." Mina lay on the bed, next to TK, and then hugged him.

"Please Mina, don't…" but it was too late. She softly licked his right ear's lobe, and then she softly bit it. Takeru did his best to ignore her. Next, she laid her head on his chest, and began to caress it with her hand. Then, her hand went further down, and down (TK: ***switches rating to R*** N/A: ***switches back to PG-13*** don't worry, Taki! TK: ***stares***), until Takeru stopped her.

"Mina, don't." the woman sighed.

"Well, I guess today is not the day."

"Mina, no day is the day." Mina sighed again.

"What troubles you, TK?" she said, while she hugged him. _"At least he allows me to hug him…"_

"Nothing…just thinking."

"Takeru…" she said as she closed her eyes. Watching her being so…nice to him always make him think about Kari. Yeah, maybe Kari never kissed him or loved him in such ways, but she treated him as a very special person. It was as if she always knew what was in his heart, and helped him solve all of his problems. Watching Mina made him love Kari even more.

"What?"

"You'll never tell me what happened yesterday, right?" Mina opened her eyes and looked at her friend. His serious expression had returned. The injures on his body might have healed, but Kazuo left an important scar in Takeru's heart. He had lost some of his self-confidence. "Well, I don't care." She continued. "As long as you're here." TK hugged her and watched her fall asleep. And then, he began thinking. Thinking about his lesson. 

_He was badly injured. His legs didn't respond to his brain's orders, as they were too tired to keep evading Kazuo's attacks. Fire, Ice, Lightning, he had tried with his entire arsenal, but no visible scratch appeared on his opponent's body. On the other side, his body had reached the limit. He wouldn't be able to handle this battle anymore. He looked at his watch. It had stopped working at 10:15 PM. They had been fighting for almost 4 hours, and man he was tired._

_"What's wrong, Takeru? Can't you get up? Too bad. Humans have that problem. Cut his legs, and they won't be able to do anything. Not even escape. I just cut your legs, Takeru. They aren't working anymore, nor am I wrong. Maybe you have some ´secret weapon´ you haven't showed to me."_

_"Shut…shut up!" Kazuo just sighed, and continued with his speech._

_"First lesson: Trust your instincts. What the hell made you think you could avoid my attacks? If you can't protect yourself, you should have tried to attack me first. Now you can do nothing. You can't attack, and you can't protect yourself. You're worthless." Kazuo walked slowly. When he was in front of Takeru, he lifted him with his telekinesis. Next, he hit TK on the stomach. Takeru gasped as he tried to recover the lost air. He was still floating._

_"Lesson number two: DO NOT trust your body. Your body is weak, and can be easily destroyed. I don't need any weapons to rip you heart off your chest, as your skin is weak and soft. And now you're probably wondering. Can I do that too? Of course you can! With this body, I'm as weak as you! But you wouldn't do it, would you? No, because it's the body of an innocent boy. NOBODY IS INNOCENT!!! Did you get that!? You'll die because you're weak…" Then, he created a small energy ball, which he placed it front of Takeru. He smiled, and made the sphere to explode, sending TK dozens of feet away, only to be stopped by the cold, metallic carcass of an old Chevy._

_"Lesson number three: Do not, and listen to me because this is important, do not trust in your masters. They only say what they believe in, and you must not accept their beliefs as truths. You must find out your own truth, you get that!? They taught you Elemental Magic, who the hell needs Elemental Magic!? What made them think that a Fireball could hurt me, the Evil itself!?" Kazuo shouted. And then it began to rain. "You must learn REAL magic! Magic of creation and magic of destruction! Tell me, Takeru. Do you know how to make rain? Do you know how to make the moon cover the sun and fill the world in eternal darkness!? Do you know how to control the ever-floating objects in space, and send them here for catastrophic damage!? I do, Takeru, I do! And your stupid teachers still think you can defeat me with a little spark!" Kazuo seemed very angry, and the rain, and the thunders helped create the dramatic effect of his words in Takeru's ears. He saw how Kazuo raised his hand, and multiple beams of dark energy fell from the sky, turning the old, useless car into ashes. When he noticed, he was lying on the floor. He could feel how his body claimed for energy, how it was bleeding internally. He tried to get up, but it was impossible. His right leg was broken. He looked next to him, and found his weapon, the Staff of Hope. He reached with his left hand, and then used all of his energy to get up. And he began to walk. Kazuo was laughing._

_"So you can still get up and walk, huh? But, tell me, Takeru, what can you do now?"_

_The sound of a thunder echoed in Takeru's ears. He was just in front of Kazuo, but he couldn't look at his eyes. On of them was injured, and he felt so humiliated. He looked at the floor, which was more a mud field than a hard surface. He had to do something, not to win, because it was impossible, but for his honor. He gathered all of his energy, and with a loud scream, he attack with his staff. Had he succeeded? He looked forward. Kazuo was lying on a big pile of junk and he had a cut on his forehead. But Takeru hadn't finished. In an orgy of hatred and rage, he unleashed a magic attack. Horde after horde of fireballs stroke at his enemy with devastating effects. Two minutes later, the smoke had disappeared, and Takeru that everything was destroyed. Everything but Kazuo. He fell on his knees and began crying. There was nothing else to do._

_"Pretty impressive, Takeru. I couldn't sense your moves, so your attack caught me by surprise. You're indeed a fast learner. Now go home. You look terrible."_

_Takeru looked how Kazuo walked away. He had survived, but not before accepting the total defeat. He fell on the floor, and cried. He just wanted to cry._

Me: I'm done, TK!

TK: Oooookay.

Me: What do you think?

TK: Hmmmm, dunno.

Me: You probably have these opposite feelings thing. Happiness for kicking Davis' ass but sadness for being totally humiliated.

TK: ……sort of. So, what's next?

Me: Well, we'll see some old-fashioned action scenes.

TK: Old-fashioned, huh? I like that, even if I have no idea what of what does that mean.

Any reviews, comments, suggestions, flames are accepted, but that doesn't mean I'll like them. Thanks to those who have sent reviews and e-mails. I appreciate it A LOT. See ya!


	8. Fire and Ice

TK: Yawn! It's been a while, Daneel.

Me: I know. But it's time to continue!

TK: Alright, let's see that old-fashioned fights you were talking about.

Me: Ok! Get ready for something you've never imagined!

TK: *rolls eyes* Ok…

**CHAPTER 8**

**_Fire and Ice_**

****

Taichi and Hikari Kamiya were walking through the Tokyo streets. It was a warm Sunday, and they were pretty excited about that day. They were very excited because, for the first time in months, they would meet with all the Digi-Destined. Even Mimi was there to visit them, since she was able to travel between Japan and the US a lot faster, using the Digital World.  Kari was very happy. Reunions were the only opportunity they really had to share their feelings and experiences, now that they are so separated.  The young girl thought about how things changed, and how time has passed. How they are growing older, and how after all this time, there's still a bond between them. A very weak bond, but it still exists. She thought about her friends as she walked with her brother.

_"I haven't heard of Ken lately. He studies in a different school, so we don't get to see much of him around here. At least Yolei and Davis maintain close contact with him. I wonder if Yolei and Ken are dating…" Kari smiled when she thought about the idea of Ken as Yolei's boyfriend. __"That would be something to see…" Kari looked at his brother, who was wearing a very…blue outfit. Blue jeans, blue t-shirt, blue socks, well, white tennis. But the most important things, he was wearing a brand new set of blue goggles. He hadn't used those since a long time ago, and she smiled when she saw him with them. It was a link to the past. And she liked to remember the past._

_"Now my brother goes to college. I heard he's pretty good. Who would believe it? He studies at the same university as Sora and Izzy, but I don't think they see each other very often, as their schedules are different. Besides, I heard Izzy spends most of his time at the labs. He'll never change…unless he gets a girlfriend, but I don't see that image in the time coming. However, I've seen Sora hanging out with my brother pretty often. I wonder if…Sora is cheating on Matt…with my brother!? Would they do something like that?"_

"What's wrong, sis?" Tai Kamiya asked her. He had noticed the worried look on her eyes. She didn't know why she was thinking about that kind of things, but somehow, she talked.

"Brother…"

"Yeah…?"

"You…you go out with Sora very often. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. And that's because we're friends." Tai said, as if he were talking with an eight-year-old kid.

"Is that it? You're just…friends?" Kari looked at her brother. His eyes were wide open, and she didn't like his expression.

"I…I'll forget you just asked me that, Hikari."

They didn't share a word during the rest of their walk. In the meantime, Kari had just wished for time to move backwards, and that she hadn't thought about that. Finally, they reached the park where they were supposed to meet. Everybody was waiting for them. Davis walked and joined them. Kari could notice a strange glow in his eyes. A glow she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Tai, Kari, it's really good to see you!"

"Hello, Davis." Kari answered. "How are you?"

"You know me. I'm always ok." Davis said. Kari smiled at him, and joined the others. Everybody was sitting on the grass, smiling and talking to each other. Kari looked at them while she waved hellos everywhere. Yolei and Ken were together, talking about who knows what. _"Probably about their last date…" Kari thought, with a smirk on her face. Sora seemed very happy, as Matt had spent the weekend only for her. __"Too bad he must report in the base tomorrow." Kari thought. __"Sora looks very happy." The thought of Sora made Kari bring his brother to her busy mind. He was talking with Davis, but it was obvious that his eyes were fixed in Sora and her boyfriend. Kari sighed. __"Poor Tai…he desperately needs a girlfriend." She sat down next to Joe, who was talking with Cody. She hadn't heard very much from Joe, as he studies in a different place than her brother. __"Joe has always been so distant form us. I guess he had different priorities. And I'm beginning to see Cody in the very same path." Next, she looked at Izzy, who was pretty busy doing who knows what in his laptop. Even if he wasn't much of an outgoing person, she liked him, because she always thought there was something special about him. __"It's like…if he always understood. He always notices things long before anyone else does. I guess it's because he's very intelligent, but sometimes…I think his mind goes beyond reality." Finally, she looked at Mimi, who was looking at Izzy. Kari heard than she was with Michael, the American Digi-Destined, but she knew she had always had this little crush with the computer freak. __"I'm sure Izzy would love to have a date with her. The only thing he has to do is look away from his computer for a moment."_

"Kari…Kari…Earth to Kari, please answer…" Hikari hadn't noticed that Matt was calling her.

"Oh, oh, what? Oh, Matt! I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What's up?"

"No prob, Kari. Hey…but I noticed you were staring at Izzy. Don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Everybody looked at the redhead, who looked away from his laptop for a second. Then, he looked at Mimi, who also looked at him. And then, without a reason, he started laughing. Everybody was rather confused with his reaction, but something told Mimi she had to laugh, too. She did it, and Izzy finally spoke.

"Yeah, sure thing. As if something could really have a crush on me…" Then, he went back to his laptop. Mimi sighed. Kari looked at the poor girl, then looked back at the blonde guy.

"So, what were you gonna tell me?"

"Dunno, just trying to make a conversation. How are you?"_ Kari smiled._

"Just fine. Just a normal week at the High School. Right, Davis?" the goggled boy looked at her with an angry look.

"Yeah. Just normal." Davis blurted out. Cody laughed.

"So, Davis, are you still mad because of that!?" the short boy asked. Davis looked at him, in a way that could freeze the sun.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"Oh, didn't told you?" Yolei said. "Takeru totally humiliated him. In front of everybody."

"You're dead meat, Yolei." Davis said softly. Kari looked at everyone. Something had happened, that was easily noticeable. And she knew it. The name "Takeru" still meant much more than a name to them. _"Why did this happen? It's just not fair!" she shouted in her mind._

_"Man, I'm so sleepy." TK thought as he walked on the Tokyo streets. He hadn't slept very much in the past days, as he spent most of the time training and studying. After his defeat at Kazuo's hands, Takeru knew he had to restart his training. He knew Kazuo was right. There was no way he could defeat him with his actual powers. __"I have to grow stronger. But the worst thing is that nobody can help me. Nobody can teach me the magic I need to defeat him. Nobody but…" Takeru began to think about the words Kazuo had told him that night, at the junkyard._

_"Do not, and listen to me because this is important, do not trust in your masters. They only say what they believe in, and you must not accept their beliefs as truths. You must find out your own truth, you get that!? They taught you Elemental Magic, who the hell needs Elemental Magic!? What made them think that a Fireball could hurt me, the Evil itself!? You must learn REAL magic! Magic of creation and magic of destruction!"_

_"Real magic…I must learn real magic. But how? And what the hell is real magic?" he thought. But the images of the past few days kept returning to his head._

_"Tomari mastered the arts of Magic after hundreds of years of practice. You're the __Chosen__ One because you have a natural talent for magic, and a unique ability, too."_

_"Which is…?"_

_"Creating your own spells."___

_"Nice…"_

_"Creating my own spells? How?" Takeru wondered as he carried some goods back home. He had just come out of the supermarket, and he was enjoying the walk under the bright sun. Then, he entered the park he had to cross to get home. He was happy. The warm sunlight on his face and the sensation of the soft land made him become one with nature. It was a beautiful sensation, almost magical. He realized that he had closed his eyes, so he opened them, just to find an unpleasant surprise. His heart stopped beating for a second, and his feet froze. In front of him, the Digi-Destined. All of them. Including his brother. None of them had noticed his presence, but Davis, who was looking at him with a cold face. In a second, all of them were looking at him. Takeru realized his heart was beating faster and faster, and it reached the limit when Davis stood up and walked to him. Something bad was about to happen. He could feel it._

Kari looked how Davis walked, and stopped in front of Takeru. Her heart began beating faster since the moment she saw him, as a strange feeling filled her. She had the sensation that something wrong was about to happen. She noticed everybody was looking the uncomfortable scene. _"Will __Davis__ look for revenge? Is __Davis__ that kind of guy?" she paid attention when Takeru finally spoke. He was smiling, but there was something fake in that smile. She knew it._

"Good morning, Davis" he said. Then, he looked at the others he "knew". Kari blushed a little when he saw her, and he was sure that everybody had noticed it.

"Good morning, Hikari." Finally, he looked to Cody and Yolei. "Cody, Yolei. Good morning." Then, he looked back at Davis. He didn't seem so angry anymore, and TK's confidence returned. He knew Davis would get in a fight with the others there. With Kari there. He said the only phrase he could think of.

"Could you introduce me to your friends?"

"Su...sure." Davis said. After being properly introduced to all of them, Yolei asked him to sit down and joined. Unfortunately, Takeru knew he couldn't say no. And the time passed. It was strange, being there and not being there at the same time. He had the sensation of being with his friends, his family, but he also knew he was nothing but a stranger for them. _"It hurts to know that. " He thought. He looked at each one of them. Tai was looking at Sora, who was talking to Matt.  Cody and Izzy were talking, and were trying to keep Mimi out of their conversation. Finally, Mimi gave up, and began a conversation of her own with Kari. __"It's good to see Mimi again. I've always seen this halo coming from her. Always so happy, she is." Then, he noticed that Kari was looking at him. He had to say something, and fast._

"Ahem…so, how are you doing, Kari?" Suddenly, he saw that everyone had frozen, including Kari. It took him some time to realize his mistake, but when he did, he regretted it more than once. _"Man, I want to die. Right here, right now."_

"Did…did you just call me ´Kari´?" she asked. _"Mistake!!!__ For God's sake, say something and something good! You have been in worse situations, you can get out of this one…no, actually, this is the worst situation you've ever been…" then, he answered with a new question._

"(cough, cough) can't…can't I call you Kari?" Suddenly, everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer. TK knew she was in the same situation as him, and he also knew she only had one possible answer.

"I…I guess you can…Takeru…and by the way, I'm fine, thanks." He sighed in relief. He had just walked away from hell. It was something to celebrate, but he knew it was a good time to leave. He was about to stand up and tell them he had to go, when a voice echoed in his head.

_"So, Takeru, are you ready for your next lesson?" Takeru immediately recognized the voice._

_"Kazuo! But what the hell…?"_

_"Oh, don't worry. In fact, I think you're gonna love the special training I prepared for you!"_

_"Special? So, where are we supposed to meet?_

_"Nowhere. Good Luck!"_

_"Wait! What the…?" Takeru didn't understand what Kazuo meant, but his questions were answered when a loud roar was heard in the distance. "What's going on!?"_

Kari was looking at Takeru. He was going to stand up, but something stopped him. Suddenly, his expression changed. His face filled with a strange mixture of fear, doubt and anger. She was about to ask him about his problem, when she heard the roar of a wild creature. All of the Digi-Destined stood up and looked for the source of the sound. It didn't take long to find out.

TK looked at the mythical creature. A huge white and pink dragon, scattering flames that covered most of Odaiba. He looked astonished at the incredible sight, as he had seen that monster before. Only once, and he never thought that it could become his enemy. Fear was covering his heart, as his worst thoughts were the same thoughts as the other Digi-Destined. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The screams of the people, the buildings in flames, the total destruction, and the human shadow on top of the giant dragon. So sudden, so destructive, a real catastrophe, from the ultimate mastermind of evil. Kazuo Hidekawa, and…

"Magnadramon!"

Takeru and the Digi-Destined ran to meet the new threat. But they couldn't believe that their new enemy would be the legendary dragon. It has appeared so suddenly, that most of the teens tried to make sure that wasn't a dream. TK looked at the wild Digimon, and noticed that Kazuo had disappeared, trying to keep his presence covered.  He looked back at the Digi-Destined, they had gathered around Izzy, who was already analyzing the creature. TK listened with attention.

"Ok, as you already know, that's Magnadramon, a Mega Digimon. We all know of its great powers, as we all have seen it before…well, everyone but Ken." Izzy said, while looking at the former Digimon Emperor. Ken nodded. "We know its basic attacks are Fire Tornado and Dragon Fire. Now, the questions are: where did it come from? And who sent it here?"

"I have one more question." Tai said. "Is there any possibility that this is…Kari's Digimon?" Everybody, including Takeru, looked at Taichi with eyes wide open. _"Oh, my God!" TK thought. "What if he's right? Kazuo could have easily done that. I can't fight Kari's Gatomon! I just can't!" Everyone, for the first time, thought that Tai had made an intelligent question. Too bad it was such a troubling one._

"It's…a possibility." Izzy answered. "Kari, when did Gatomon return to the Digital World?"

"…three days ago. She needed to go back, as she was losing energy." Izzy nodded.

"I have already made contact with most of our Digimon. They should be coming very soon." Everyone sighed, as they knew that, even if they had their Digimon, fighting a Mega was going to be very difficult. Too bad they had no idea of the real trouble coming, as they heard another Digimon just behind them. Everyone, with their eyes filled with terror, looked back, and found a big Digimon in the distance. It was a large sea serpent, with an armored head and a metal horn on its forehead.

"And that's…" Izzy started.

"MegaSeadramon. No need to tell us." Joe finished. "I've already fought one."

"Me too." Cody said. "Are you talking about the time I found the Digiegg?"

"In fact, I was thinking about the time it attacked Odaiba." Joe answered. TK smiled, as he also remembered that day. Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon and saved the day.

"Well, Imperialdramon can take care of MegaSeadramon, but we're gonna need some help against the other one." Ken commented.

"We'll try to help, but you know our Digimon can only go to Champion level." Matt said.

"Sylphimon can help! Right, Kari?" Yolei said, with a renewed cheer.

"Yeah…if that's not my Gatomon …"

"Wait a minute, cavalry is here!" Izzy shouted, as the gate from the Digital World opened, and the Digimon came from it.

"Davis!" a very happy Veemon shouted.

"Veemon!" Davis replied, as he welcomed his Digimon with a big hug. Davis looked as how all the guys and girls hugged their Digimon, and he felt pleased with the idea of being together again. They were going to fight a crude battle, yeah, but they were together. Then, the surprise came.

"Kari!"

"Gatomon!" the girl cried, as she ran to welcome her Digimon. After a long hug, they walked together with the others.

"I guess that answers Tai's question." Sora said, smiling.

"Now the question is who sent those Digimon!?" Matt shouted. Everyone wondered for a while, until Davis interrupted them.

"Fight now, ask later! Let's go, Veemon!" Davis said as he took out his Digivice.

**"Veemon, digivolve to……..Veemon!"**

Everyone fell back, anime style. The cute little dinosaur hadn't changed at all. They couldn't digivolve!

"Without Imperialdramon, we're doomed!" Joe shouted.

"Shut up, Joe! Never lose hope!" Mimi cried. "There must be a way!"

The Digi-Destined were unable to fight, as their Digimon couldn't digivolve. They had been watching the meaningless destruction caused by Magnadramon and MegaSeadramon. Unable to protect the city, Odaiba, or better said, the whole city, was in flames.

"But what are we gonna do!?" Joe complained. "We don't have Imperialdramon, Sylphimon or Shakkoumon. Our own Digimon can't go ultra. We don't have WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Magnadramon or Seraphimon. Tell me, Mimi, what are we gonna do!?"

"Never…never lose hope…" Mimi said, in the verge of tears. _"Sounds like something TK would say…" Kari thought, with the image of his best friend in her mind. __"We would have done something already…he would have used anything he had, and fight with it…that's it!" Kari had an idea._

"I know it's not much, but we have to do something to slow them down. Davis, Yolei, Cody, get ready! Gatomon, please help us!"

**"Gatomon, armor digivolve to………Nefertimon!"**

The others immediately followed Kari in the battle.

**"Veemon, armor digivolve to………Flamedramon!"**

**"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to………Shurimon!"**

**"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to………Digmon!"**

The four Digimons engaged battle with the giant dragon, but obviously, their attacks were totally useless.

"They'll never defeat him." Izzy admitted.

"And besides, we still have MegaSeadramon free to wreak havoc." Sora said. Then, she noticed someone was missing. "Wait a minute. Where's that guy Takeru?" Everyone looked for him, but he was missing. Davis laughed.

"Ha! Probably he got scared and ran like the wuss he is!" But Kari had another thought in her mind.

Takeru looked at the giant sea dragon. It was destroying everything he could see, approaching very slowly to Magnadramon. But they were still more that 500 meters away. He had to avoid that reunion. _"So this is Kazuo's new training…he's gone too far…" Takeru had separated from the others the moment their Digimons arrived. That was, he could fight MegaSeadramon, and none of them would see him using magic. He would worry about Magnadramon later. __"I hope the others can distract it while I take care of this one." He thought, as he summoned his staff. He had noticed that Kazuo had used a seal spell. That way, their Digimon would be able to do their natural digivolution. But now, he had to worry about MegaSeadramon. __"The best way to defeat him is using a powerful fire spell. That should break its defenses." He stopped thinking when the Digimon attacked him._

"MEGA ICE BLAST!"

The powerful ice beam coming from its horn threatened to freeze Takeru. He had to act, and fast.

"Shield!" he shouted, and the staff created a powerful magic wall around him. When he disabled the shield, everything was frozen solid, but him. "I guess it's my turn!" Takeru shouted, as he prepared his own spell. He had to make a good aim, as he didn't want to destroy the whole place, only the Digimon. _"Destroy…do I have to destroy it? Is it necessary? But, it's the only way to stop it…besides, Kazuo sent it. Maybe that what he wants me to do." Takeru was sure; there was nothing else to do._

"Solar Flare!" Takeru shouted, and a powerful energy beam came from the sky, falling vertically over the surprised creature, and a huge explosion following, as blasts and blasts coming from the sky continued dealing amazing damage to the place MegaSeadramon had been standing. Takeru smiled. He knew that spell had enough power to even weaken a Mega Digimon. It was his best fire spell, and he was very proud of it. Two minutes later, the smoke disappeared, only to reveal MegaSeadramon…completely intact.

"What the…!?"

A big explosion interrupted the Digi-Destined's fight with Magnadramon. A huge explosion, coming from right behind them. Only after a while, the humans and the Digimon could regain a complete sight. Everyone looked at each other, surprised.

"What…what the hell was THAT!?" Davis shouted.

"I don't know!" Matt shouted. "But it came from behind us."

"Just where MegaSeadramon is loose." Kari said.

"But MegaSeadramon doesn't have that kind of attack. No Digimon has that kind of attack!" Izzy shouted in panic. "That…that was huge!"

"I don't know, but I just see that it's coming again!" Tai shouted, as he pointed to a set of yellow energy beams falling from the sky, just where the sea Digimon was, followed by another explosion, just like the first one. Two minutes later, someone dared to speak again.

"What the hell is going on!?" Joe shouted, as everybody uncovered their ears.

"My guess…is that there's another…Digimon fighting against MegaSeadramon. A Digimon we haven't seen before." Izzy said.

"We have to go check out!" Davis shouted.

"Davis, we have another problem to think about." Ken said, pointing to Magnadramon, who seemed not very worried about the things that were going on 500 meters away from them.

_"I've used the Solar Flare…twice…why it doesn't work!?" Those were the thoughts of a very tired TK, who was still avoiding MegaSeadramon's continuous attacks. His powerful spell hadn't missed. Somehow, it seemed to be useless against the enemy Digimon. __"This must be Kazuo's doing. But…I can't feel any magic shield of something…then, what protects it?" Takeru looked for a hiding place. The moment MegaSeadramon lost sight of the human, he continued with his meaningless destruction of buildings. TK hid behind a building, and closed his eyes._

_"If I don't do something, a lot of people will die. But, if my spells don't work, and my physical attacks…I don't think they can defeat it…then…what?" In that moment, he received a message from his archrival._

_"Don't lose hope, my student._

_There's always a way,_

_But you have to find it._

_It's always out there,_

_It's always in your heart."_

_"Why does he do this?" TK wondered. "Does he really want me to be stronger? But, if the solution is out there, that means…" Takeru concentrated, and scanned the area with his mind. He could feel his own magical aura and MegaSeadramon's…__"Wait a minute! MegaSeadramon…has an aura?" He had noticed that, when the Digi-Destined's Digimon arrived, he sensed a complete lack of magical aura in them, and he had wondered how they were able to use their special attacks. __"But…that means…this MegaSeadramon…is not a real Digimon? Then…it's just a magical creature made by Kazuo, with a Digimon shape. Well, that very nice, coming from him…but now, how do I defeat it? If it's just a magical creature, but it has a Digimon shape, that means…" the light bulb turned on in his head. __"I must use Digimon attacks to win!? But…how!?" The solution came to his head immediately._

_"…You're the __Chosen__ One because you have a natural talent for magic, and a unique ability, too."_

_"Which is…?"_

_"Creating your own spells."_

_"That's it! Then…it's time to play!" Takeru left his hiding place, and faced the "fake" Digimon again._

"Alright, you big-snake rip-off! Get ready, 'cause you're going down!" Takeru shouted. _"Alright, how do I do this…?" he said, as he prepared to cast a spell._

_"Magical Creatures, fairies and sylphs,_

_Grant me the power to fulfill my wish…_

_Let me beseech the power of fire,_

_And give this doomed land,_

_My new light!"_

TK smiled when he saw what he had created. He recognized the giant yellow energy ball, with the power of a Mega Digimon. 

"This is it, MegaSeadramon! TERRA FORCE!" he shouted as the giant energy ball made its way to the snake Digimon. "MEGA ICE BLAST!" it replied, but it was useless. The powerful spell crushed through the serpent's body, and destroyed it with a big explosion, filled with light. Takeru smirked.

"Very flashy…now, on to Magnadramon!"

The earth had shaken when the third explosion came. Both Digi-Destined and Digimon, flying or ground fighters, fell to the floor, surprised by the magnitude of the attack. Even Magnadramon suffered the consequences of the shock wave caused by the huge explosion. It took several minutes for the teens to get up. Mimi was the first to open her eyes, and noticed that Izzy was holding her.

"Are you ok, Mimi?" Izzy asked.

"…yes, I think…" she replied, blushing. _"He's soooooooo cute!" A loud voice interrupted her thoughts._

"Look at that!" Matt shouted. Everyone looked at the place the blonde was pointing with the finger.

"There's nothing there, Matt!" a very worried Sora said.

"That's right!" Matt replied. "MegaSeadramon…disappeared!" Everyone was surprised.

"He…he's right!" Joe shouted. "MegaSeadramon was defeated!"

"Destroyed, you mean." Cody said. "Who…who did something so horrible?"

"I…I don't really care. Our Digimons can't handle Magnadramon anymore!" Kari said. Everyone looked at the tired Digimons, doing their best to stop the dragon's powerful attacks. But they couldn't fight anymore.

"FIRE TORNADO!" the giant dragon attacked. The Digi-Destined watched in horror how their Digimons were engulfed by the flames. When the flames disappeared, they couldn't seem again, in their previous forms.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted as he ran with his weakened partner.

"Sorry, Davis. There was nothing I could do."

Yolei, Cody and Kari also carried their Digimons, and cried for them. They hadn't been able to stop the enemy, and their city was lost.

"Damn! If Veemon could digivolve to Exveemon…"

"That's not necessary, Davis!"

Everyone looked at the one who had spoken. It was Takeru, who had appeared from nowhere, carrying a strange staff with his left hand. He was smiling, for a reason they ignored.

"Takeru!" Kari shouted, and ran next to him, with her Digimon on her arms. For some weird reason, she was really happy to see him. Takeru answered with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Kari." He said. Then, he looked at the Digimon she carried. "You're…Gatomon, right?" the weak Digimon nodded.

"Thanks for helping us. You gave me valuable time. Now rest. I'll finish what you began." He said. Then, Gatomon fainted. Kari looked at TK, with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Kari. She's just tired. Now, please tell the other to stay away. I must do my job."

"What…what are you gonna do?" He placed his right hand on her left shoulder and smiled. Kari did the only thing she could do. Blush and stay quiet.

"Don't worry. Just stay away. This is my fight." Then, he began walking again. This time, to face Magnadramon. When he walked next to Davis, the goggled boy gave him his worst look. Takeru just smiled.

"What did I do, Davis? You always look at me with an angry face." That made Davis even angrier.

"Oh, shut up! While we risk our lives here fighting, where were you!? You ran away like a coward!"

"I never ran away, Davis. Someone had to take care of MegaSeadramon." Everyone gasped with surprise, especially Izzy, Davis and Kari. The redhead got immersed in his thoughts.

_"He…he defeated MegaSeadramon with his bare hands!?" then, he thought about the three explosions they saw earlier. __"Who…who is he?" He noticed that Cody was looking at him. "What?" he whispered. Cody just nodded and smiled. __"Dear God! Takeru…TK!?" Cody nodded again, as if he had read his thoughts. __"How…how!?" He stopped thinking when TK started speaking._

"Hey, you! I'm your new opponent! Come on, fight me!" All the Digi-Destined began whispering.

"Is he crazy?" Tai asked to Sora. She didn't know what to say. Mimi was impressed by the guy bravery, and Joe seemed very scared.

"Let's see what happens. Besides, there's nothing we can do." Matt said. Everyone nodded.

"FIRE TORNADO!" Magnadramon attacked. Everyone gasped when the flames engulfed the young boy, just as it had done with their Digimon a couple of minutes ago. But, the real surprise came when they saw him unharmed, after the flames disappeared.

"What the!?" Davis shouted.

"Impossible!" Ken said, too.

Takeru felt relieved. His shield had been able to handle a Mega Digimon's attack. He smiled again, and talked. "That's all? Well, I guess it's my turn." He began his concentration. There was no point in hiding his powers from the Digi-Destined. They had already seen very much.

_"Ogres and Pixies, dragons and beasts,_

_Ice is the power I want to receive…_

_Show me a spell which can pierce through time,_

_And release the path to wonderful life…"_

TK could feel the incredible flow of energy in his soul, and didn't care about the fake Digimon's attack.

"DRAGON FIRE!"

"It's your end, creature! MEGA ICE BLAST!"

MegaSeadramon's attacks, powered with Takeru's energy, froze the powerful flames coming from the giant dragon, which was immediately frozen, too. The huge flying creature fell to the ground, motionless. TK looked at the Digi-Destined. He laughed when he saw their faces, filled with astonishment. _"I…I can't believe it!" Kari was thinking. Even the Digimons were surprised. TK looked at the frozen dragon, and prepared for the final blow. __"I guess a normal spell will do now."_

"Solar Flare!"

Once again, the beams of light coming form heaven crushed through the thick ice, and completely destroyed the monster, which disappeared in a big explosion.

When the smoke faded away, Takeru was already leaving. He grabbed his bag, filled with vegetables and meat, and sighed.

"Oh, man, the ice cream must have already melted." Then, he walked away, without giving any explanations. But, in the last moment, Cody shouted.

"Hey!"  TK stopped, and Cody ran to meet him. Next he gave him a paper. "Thanks for helping." Cody said. "My pleasure, Cody." They shook hands.

"Kari, Davis, Yolei! See you tomorrow! Nice to meet you all guys!" and he walked away. The rest of the day, the Digi-Destined try to find a logical sense to all the things that happened. While the firemen tried to control flames coming from the buildings, the young boys and girls walked away, avoiding the hordes of journalists who were arriving to the damaged area. They tried to forget, but it was impossible. Izzy thought it would be nice to help someone feel better. So, he carried his laptop with one hand, and grabbed Mimi's hand with the other. They walked together the rest of the day. Sora and Matt were talking, with a very worried Tai behind them. The four youngest Digi-Destined were together, thinking about what to say to Takeru at school, and Cody thought about the note he and Izzy had written for TK. It said:

_"Thanks for helping, TK Takaishi._

_It would be nice if we met at the University tomorrow, during the afternoon._

_We really need to talk._

_                                               Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi_

_P.D.: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone._

Me: Whoa! That's a long chapter!

TK: hehe, I love Mishiro.

Me: LOL. Anyway, see you next chapter!

Remember, any reviews are welcome! Suggestions, or questions, please send them to daneel_ff@hotmail.com See ya!


	9. True Knowledge

Me: Alright, it's time to move on!

TK: Finally…

Me: Hey, come on! I just came from the hospital. What do you want me to do!?

TK: …write while you had your surgery done?

Me: Very funny. Anyway, let's wait for our guest star of today!

TK: What the…

Izzy: I'm here! *crowd cheers* (N/A: For you to know, Izzy is my second favorite character. You guess who's first…)

TK: Izzy! Good to see ya! What are you doing here?

Izzy: Well, it seems I'll be an important character during this chapter…am I right, Daneel?

Me: Yeah…

Izzy: …wait a minute. I have the weird feeling this fanfic needs something.

TK: Now that you mention it…oh, I know! *starts typing*

DISCLAIMER: Ok, DaneelRush doesn't own Digimon (thank God!). He has just been to lazy (or too stupid) to write disclaimers in the previous chapters. So, don't waste your time and money, because you won't get any money from him, lawyers! 

Me: …thanks.

**CHAPTER 9**

**_Real Knowledge_**

****

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Great! Thank you, Mina"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Takeru Takaishi walked to the dining room. The day was quiet and pleasant. Pretty different to the day before. You don't kill monsters and reveal your real self to other very often. TK sat down and began eating. But Mina tried to begin the conversation they had since the very moment he returned home, yesterday.

"So, they know."

"Izzy knows. And I think Cody knows, too."

"You owe me 20000 yens."

"I know."

"So, what about the others?"

"I don't think they know. The surprise of yesterday's…events didn't give them enough time to think about such possibilities. Anyway, I'm just thinking about today's classes. I'll probably have a very nice chat with Kazuo."

"You two seem to be very good friends."

"You could say that. Outside the battlefield, I mean. Now, let me eat, I don't wanna be late."

"Whatever."

As TK walked in the school, he noticed the faces on the other students. The main topic of conversation was, of course, the mysterious Digimon attacks in Odaiba the day before. _"Odaiba is getting quite a reputation. That will reduce the land values a lot." Takeru thought as he listened to the other students._

"Can you believe it!?"

"It was so sudden."

"And I had already forgotten about them."

"I wonder what the government will do about this."

"But Digimon are good. We already know that."

"Yeah, I thought the ONU meeting concerning the Digimon was a total success."

"Then, who's responsible for this!?"

"Do you think terrorists are now training Digimon for their evil plans?"

Takeru laughed at the idea. He thought about all the phrases he had heard. He remembered the old times, when Digimons and humans were much separated. Now, most young kids have Digimon, but only the Digi-Destined can use them to fight or protect. _"The name Digimon has degraded to the same level as dog, or cat. They have become pets. I liked it the old way." He remembered the ONU meeting. He was selected as the Japan representative, and carried the ideas of the whole group of Digi-Destined. Those were some of the hardest moments in his life. In that place, in that moment, he most needed a helping hand, to give him courage. He had needed…her. (N/A: Flashback alert!)_

_All the ONU representatives from around the world were looking at him, standing on the podium. 13-year-old Takeru looked at his mother. Her face, so filled with pride, just made the tension even worse. Takeru never thought he would make it. "Why didn't they choose someone older?" he thought for a second. But he already knew the answer. It was another of the government tricks. They would convince him to let them do everything they wanted with the Digital World. They didn't choose Kari because she seems so mature for her age. "My mission is to stop them." He thought. The delegates from the different nations and the Digi-Destined from the rest of the world were looking at him. Waiting for him. Probably his brother, his best friend, Kari, and her brother Taichi were looking at him from the TV screen. That idea just tightened the knot in his throat. But he talked._

_"I'm…I'm just here to answer any questions you have. Even my fellow Digi-Destined have probably lots of questions. They look at me, and my friends from __Japan__, as the Original Digi-Destined. It's quite a name for a group of kids, and I think it doesn't suit us. We were chosen for reason we probably won't understand. Maybe it was just a mere coincidence, or some ´Historical Force´ prepared us for this, but I don't think…we don't think about the past. We had tried to open the gate to a new future, and my purpose here, is to show you the new path." Takeru stopped talking, and reviewed every word he said. "Sounds like something Jesus Christ would have said." He thought with a smile. Suddenly, a man stood up and spoke. He read the sign before him. "__France__". TK carefully heard the translation of what the man was saying._

_"The words ´Digital World´…what do they mean?"_

_"Tough one…what would Izzy say…?" he thought. Almost immediately, he spoke. "Much more than the separate words put together, that's for sure." He answered, smiling. "I could describe the Digiworld, but that's nothing compared to seeing it. It's a world, completely different from everything you know. It's a totally separated world, but at the same time, it's reflection of our world, and our humanity. Our feelings, our philosophies, they also alter the course of this ever-changing world."_

_This time, the delegate from __Germany__ made a pretty dumb question. "Are there any signs of humanity in this world?"_

_"The difference between your knowledge of the Digiworld's history and mine is not that wide, mister. The Digital World was originally created as a living database, made from the data in the computers, during the early years of Electronics. But, if we had barely lived 50 years since that time, the Digiworld has passed through millions of years of development, growth and evolution, such as ours. However, the chain of the Digiworld's evolution was not controlled by __Darwin__'s theories, but by the data saved in the computers' memories. You can think of the Digiworld as a living organism. As a successful one, it can evolve and adapt to every new circumstance, and grow even more mature. Without humanity. At least, until now."_

_Finally, the time had come for the American's attack. He didn't know much about politics, but he couldn't give up._

_"Then, who owns the Digiworld?" TK replied immediately._

_"Who owns THIS world? This world doesn't have an owner, because it doesn't need one. This world was created for every living creature to appreciate it, and use it the right way. And that way, we would reach happiness. Too bad this world has become what we made it become…" he looked at his listeners. They were whispering and probably saying some weird things about him. But who cared? He continued. "The Digiworld belongs to their inhabitants, the Digimon. They have lived there for…who knows how much time, and that's the way it will be..." he crossed his arms and waited for another question. He smiled again. It was getting more interesting with each question, and each question was a new opportunity for the world to know what a single boy was able to do. He surprised when he saw his next interviewer. Michael, the American Digi-Destined._

_"Well, then, what stops us from using the resources this Digital World offers? We need those resources, you know…" All the delegates agreed and nodded. "You traitor!" Takeru thought. But he kept his usual calmness, and answered._

_"I already answered that question. We don't own the Digital World. And being humans doesn't give us any right to use it!" Everyone surprised when Takeru slammed his fist with the podium. He controlled his anger, and placed it in the right place: his words. "We have discovered a new place. A beautiful place. A place where Digimons and humans are free to share, and find happiness with each other. A place made not only from computer data, but with feelings, and dreams. The Digiworld is NOT our world, and the mere idea of making with it the same mistakes we made with this one is unthinkable! I'll try to make myself clear: the Digital World is not another tool for Capitalism!"_

(N/A: End of flashback! Yay!)

The moment Takeru walked into the classroom, he felt a cold wind whirling around his face. He looked around. Kazuo was already there, and smiled when he saw TK. However, Takeru didn't answer. He walked to his desk, where Izumi, the telephone girl, was waiting for him, smiling. Takeru sighed. Even though He hadn't talked to that girl since the day they met, at the school entrance, she didn't seem to give up. He stopped before reaching his desk, because someone was talking to him.

"Good morning, Takeru." It was Kazuo.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. How about you?"

"A little tired. I had a pretty messy Sunday." Kazuo laughed. "You bet!" Then, the two of them began laughing. Davis and Kari, who were listening to the conversation, couldn't understand the laughing, even if they understood Kazuo's words partially. Takeru stopped talking when Kazuo send him a telepathic message.

_"So, you're tired, huh?"_

_"Of course not! That was a piece of cake!"_

_"You looked very troubled yesterday."_

_"I just had to catch the trick. It was pretty mean, you know? Protecting those creatures against any magic…"_

_"Sorry, but I had to. If you had been able to use magic, it would have been very easy."_

_"You got a point there. But, how did you do to block Digivolutions?"_

_"I'll put it this way: I turned __Tokyo__ into one, big Control Spire."_

_"Oh…"_

In that moment, the professor entered the classroom, and Takeru rushed to his desk. He gave a quick smile to Izumi, and paid attention to the teacher. Suddenly, he noticed that Kari was looking at him, but when he looked back, she quickly looked forward, avoiding his eyes. Takeru smiled a little bit, and then focused on the class.

During the lunch break, Takeru was sitting in the same place he had had lunch since the day he started going to school again. It was the same place where he had talked with Kari that day, and the same place he had had that little "fight" with Davis. But that was in the past. That day, Takeru just cared about his lunch, and he was eating with pleasure. _"Whoa, Mina sure knows how to cook!" TK thought, and thanked God he hadn't to buy food from the cafeteria, as he had to do when he lived with his mother. But he made a terrible mistake. He thought about his past, and how much he missed his family, and his friends, the Digi-Destined. He missed his brother, and he missed Patamon. He missed the times when Davis never called him with his correct nickname, and the times, when Izzy delighted him with his endless conversations about science, and the world. He missed Joe's pessimistic way of looking at things, and he missed Mimi's never-ending cheerfulness. He missed the times when always kept an eye on him, fearing that he would ask Kari out, and Sora, who always distracted Tai so that Kari and himself could escape from him. Life was good when he was Takeru Takaishi. He never noticed it, and now it was too late. He had become Takeru Kirahashi, a sorcerer with a suicidal mission; he couldn't run away from it. When he opened his eyes, he was almost crying, but he controlled himself when he saw someone sitting next to him._

"I see you're very sad, my dear student."

"Shut up, Kazuo." Kazuo laughed, and looked at the sky.

"Sometimes you'd like to put an end to all this, right? You know, no one is pushing you to do this, Takeru. If you want to quit, just do it. I won't have to kill you, and you'll be able to live the life you want."

"Oh, stop saying such bullshit!" Takeru shouted. "Even if I resigned, I would never be able to live a normal life. I'd be the only responsible for the destruction of this world, and you know it."

"Ok, ok, calm down, my friend. Why don't we just change the subject?"

"Ok. What the hell happened yesterday!?"

"You saw it. A bunch of wild Digimon attacked the city."

"First of all, those weren't real Digimon. Second, I could feel your evil energy in that place."

"Oh, brilliant, Takeru. Was it so obvious that those weren't Digimons? I thought they looked identical to the real ones."

"Shut up. I just want to know why you did it."

"You already know that. It's part of your training. The training that you accepted to receive."

"Yes, but the destruction of buildings wasn't part of the deal."

"That's just an appetizer to what's going to happen once I kill you, my friend." Takeru shivered when he heard those words. _"So he does have the intention of destroying the world…" Kazuo interrupted his thoughts._

"I guess I better leave. Someone's waiting for you." He said as he stood up. TK didn't understand what he meant, until he saw the four teenagers walking in his direction. Davis, Cody, Yolei and Kari. Takeru sighed, and waved goodbye.

"See you at the classroom, Kazuo." The four Digi-Destined were already in front of him. Kazuo walked away and laughed.

"Don't worry, Takeru! The next ones will come very soon." He shouted, before leaving the place. _"The next ones…Digimon?" he thought. He faced at the two guys and the two girls, and cleared some space in the seat. Kari sat next to him, and Yolei also found a place in the white seat. Takeru began speaking._

"I…I guess you have lots of questions about yesterday's events…don't you?" The four of them nodded. "Lots of them…" Davis said. "In fact, we should have written them before coming." TK laughed. "Yeah, probably." He said. "So, can we start the interview? We'll have to go back to classes very soon. I just need you to believe me, no matter how senseless my answers may sound." The group nodded again. Yolei, who had a very serious look on her face, asked the first question.

"Who or what are you?" TK thought about the question for a while, and looked at Cody. Somehow, he felt as if the young boy already knew the answer to that question. He could have easily said: "He's Takeru Takaishi.", but for some reason, he didn't. TK changed his sight, he didn't want to face Cody's eyes, because they made him feel as a liar. _"But, Am I not a liar?" he thought._

"I'm Takeru Kirahashi, you already know that."

"But, we saw you yesterday. You're not a human being!" Davis shouted.

"You're wrong, Davis. I am a human being. In fact, I'm more human than any of you. I have reached a higher level of evolution, and mastered the arts of magic and sorcery."

"Ma…magic?" Kari said softly.

"Yes, magic." TK continued. "And I'm not talking about rabbits in hats, or making people disappear. I'm talking about controlling the forces of the universe, and go beyond the law of nature, as those laws have never existed. I can't explain the correct way, as philosophy is not my greatest strength. You should ask Mina if you want to know more."

"Mina? You mean your cousin?" Yolei asked. TK noticed Davis was drooling, and he hit him with his left fist.

"Snap out of it, Davis. Yes, Mina is my cousin. She could explain it better than me."

"Ok." Kari said. "Now, why did you destroy those Digimon?"

"They were attacking the city." TK answered.

"But you shouldn't have killed them! They're intelligent beings, you know!?" Kari shouted. Takeru sighed.

"Those weren't Digimon."

"They looked like Digimon to me!" Davis complained. Takeru sighed again.

"Those weren't Digimon. They were magical creatures, shaped in the forms of Magnadramon and MegaSeadramon."

"Really? And then, who sent them?" Davis asked sarcastically. TK didn't know what to say. _"Should I tell them the truth?" he thought. "But how can I explain them that Kazuo is possessed by Evil, the Ultimate force of Darkness…?"_

"I…I can't tell you."

"Oh, come on!" Davis shouted. "Let's go, people. He's just talking nonsense. I bet he's just nuts." He said, and walked away. Yolei followed him. Kari stood up, and walked away, not before looking at Takeru one last time, and seeing his face, filled with sadness. Cody was the last to leave, and he said one last sentence."

"Izzy will be waiting for you, TK."

Takeru looked at the watch. 5:00 PM. He had rushed to the university as soon as he left the school. The problem was, he had no idea where to look for Izzy. He stayed at the main entrance of the complex for a while, thinking about what to do next. He looked at the multiple, unfamiliar faces in front of him. The university was a lot bigger than he thought. He could see a main building, and several buildings, one for each division, or at least that's what he thought. It was impossible to find someone in that place, and much less in the sea of people. He was standing on the main entrance, and he froze when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So, Kari, what are we doing here?"

Takeru looked back; just to find Hikari Kamiya and Davis Motomiya looking at him. _"You hate me, right, God?" he thought, and sighed. Kari was already in front of him._

"Takeru, what a…weird surprise. What brings you here?" she asked, smiling. Davis was next to her, with an angry look.

"I could ask the same thing, Kari."

"I'm supposed to meet my brother here. We're going shopping tonight. Davis and Sora will come with us. You remember my brother and Sora, right?"

"Yes, I do. I met them yesterday. I don't forget people that quickly."

"So, what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Koushiro asked me to meet him today, but I have no idea where to find him." TK made sure not to use Koushiro's nickname. Then, he noticed that Kari wasn't paying attention. He then saw her brother, Taichi, and Sora walked in their direction.

"Davis, Kari, hello!" Sora shouted. Five seconds later, they were all together.

"Takeru, nice to see you!" Taichi said, as he shook hands with TK.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. So, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Koushiro. Any idea where can I find him?"

"If you're looking for Izzy, you must go to the Computer Lab. He's always there." Sora said with a smile.

"Thank you, miss. I think I can go now."

"Please, call me Sora. And the computer lab is inside that building." She said, pointing with her right hand to a nearby building.

"Ok, thanks again. Goodbye, then." He bowed, and quickly left. Once Takeru was gone, Tai made the question.

"Did you talk with him about yesterday?"

"Yes, but he kept saying some bullshit about magic, and stuff like that." Davis answered.

"And what about the Digimons?" Sora asked this time.

"He said they weren't real Digimons." Kari replied. "But I don't know if we should believe him or not."

"I see." Tai said. "So, we're in the place as in the beginning of all this, right?" Everyone nodded.

"But, maybe we should talk with his cousin, as he said." Kari proposed.

"What makes you think that can help us? Besides, we don't know where he lives." Davis said.

"But we don't have any other clue. We have to get answers, before something worse happens." Kari complained.

"Whatever. Tonight, we're going shopping, so let's forget about all this and have fun." Tai said as he began walking. Everyone followed, as he was the only one who could ride a car.

The computer lab was a cold, dark place. Takeru noticed that there were few people in the big room. He counted them. Five, including Izzy, who was concentrated on the computer screen. Takeru walked to the next computer and sat down. He wondered how an outsider like him could get in the room so easily.

"I told them I was waiting for you."  Izzy said, as if he had read Takeru's mind.

"Really? Cool…"

"I'm the one who takes care of this place. I come here and turn one the computers every morning, and I'm the one who closes the lab, at 7:00 PM. So, we shouldn't worry about privacy."

"Great." For the first time, Izzy looked at him. Takeru had always admired him. He never thought a person could be so brilliant, yet so interesting as Izzy. When he looked at his eyes, he met with the same look he had seen on Cody at the lunch break. Eyes that could see everything. Izzy made the first question.

"What's going on, TK?" Takeru sighed, and looked at the computer screen. He had nothing to do, so he accessed the Internet. He answered Izzy's question while the computer completed the process.

"I must ask you a favor."

"What?"

"The things I'm about to tell you must remain in this room."

"Can I tell Cody?" Takeru sighed.

"So he knows…I should have known…you too are just the same. Bearers of the Crest of Knowledge, who can see through everything. No wonder how you found out…"

"You still haven't answered my question, TK. What's going on? Why did you make us pass through all that?"

Takeru looked at the screen again. He decided to check his e-mail. Well, Takaishi Takeru's e-mail. Of course, after one year and four months, he had lots of advertising to read.

"´that´? I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, because you weren't there." TK looked at Izzy, who was trying to hide his anger. Takeru felt sorry for him, as he had realized what he was talking about.

"You have no idea of how I felt when Matt called me, and said that you had died. You weren't there to see the tears of everybody, and the sadness in their faces. You don't know how it feels to carry your coffin all the way to cemetery, and say goodbye to one of your closest friends. And now, you appear with a new identity, a new face, and talk to me as if nothing had happened!"

Takeru's heart was broken. He hadn't really thought about it. But now, he was thinking about it, and it hurt. He wondered about everybody, about how they felt when he didn't wake up that morning, after Matt's party. When he looked at Izzy's face, he found out that he was very important for them, as much as they were important to him. _"All this time…I have been thinking just about myself. I never thought about…how much they missed me." But he also noticed that Izzy was making the same mistake._

"And…don't you think it hurts me, too? Don't you think I want to go home, hug my mother and tell her I'm alive and ok? Don't you think I want to get my older life, my peaceful life? Do you think I chose to become this, to become a fighter, and risk my life in every battle? Don't you think I'd prefer to play soccer with Tai, Sora, Davis and you at this moment? Don't you think I'd like to go to the Digital World with Patamon, and enjoy the beauties of that place!?" when he stopped, they were both in the verge of tears. They had already forgotten about their computers, and the web pages shown on the screens. They just looked at each other, and shared the other's sadness. But he had to say one last thing. Something he never thought he would say to anyone.

"Don't you…don't you think I would…I'd prefer to be watching the sunset at this moment, with Kari by my side, and tell her…how much I love her? Don't you think so, my dear friend?"

When TK looked again, he noticed everybody had left the computer lab. Only Izzy was there, listening to his words. They remained silent for several minutes, because none of them knew what to say next. TK looked at the watch. 5:35 PM. He didn't know when he lost all that time. Maybe, when you're terribly sad, time moves faster.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Takeru. I never thought…"

Koushiro's words were interrupted, when an alarm triggered, and a beep was heard from his waist. Izzy took something Takeru hadn't seen in a long time. A Digivice. Izzy checked it for a second, and talk.

"It's a message from Kari. She asks me to communicate with her as soon as possible." Now TK was worried, but he wanted to help.

"She's with Tai. I think he has a cell phone."

"Oh, right! I can call him!" Izzy said as he took his own cell phone as dialed a number. It only took a couple of seconds before Tai answered it.

_"Hello, this is Tai."_

_"Tai? Hey. It's Izzy. I got Kari's message. What's going on?" Izzy and TK worried when Tai took more than 10 seconds to answer._

_"We've got Digimon problems at the Shopping Center."_

_"What!?"_

_"Nefertimon and Raidramon are already fighting, and we called Yolei, Cody, Ken and Joe, but there's nothing we can do against two Megas."_

_"Two Megas!!! What's going on!?"_

_"It's hell in this place. We're trying to evacuate, but we need you here. And Takeru, too."_

_"I see. I'll be there in five minutes."_

Izzy immediately turned off the computer and stood up.

"What's going on, Izzy?"

"You tell me, TK. Two mega Digimons are attacking the shopping center."

"What!?" Then, Kazuo's words echoed in his mind.

_"Don't worry, Takeru! The next ones will come very soon."_

"Kari and the others are in danger! I must go! Those Digimon are looking for me…"

"Don't worry. We'll be there in no time…" Izzy said as he made his way to the parking lot, where the car that would take them to a new battle was waiting.

This is the end! Don't worry, as TK, Izzy and myself will come back soon with the next episode! Remember, reviews and comments are gladly accepted. Any other comments and suggestions will be received at daneel_ff@hotmail.com See ya!


	10. Master of the Sky

Izzy: So…you finally decided to keep writing?

Me: Yeah, I guess I had enough time for me, so I think it's time to continue this story…

TK: I just don't know if that's good or bad…

**CHAPTER 10**

**_Master of the Sky_**

****

Hikari Kamiya looked with horror at the scene, which seemed like one from a science fiction movie. People running away in panic, as the giant creatures attacked the mall. They may not be so big, but they had the same effect on the people as if they were 100 ft higher. _"Why?" she wondered. __"Why are they doing this? Do they have any reasons at all?" Those were her questions, pretty good ones, in fact. Her brother, Taichi, and her friends, Davis and Sora, had the same expression in their faces. The same expression she had. An awkward mixture of anger, fear and confusion, and the disappointment of being unable to do anything. Maybe they could fight, but there was nothing their Digimon could do against two megas._

"There's only one thing we can do…" Sora shouted, as it was the only way to be heard in the middle of the sea of scared people.

"Yes. We must help evacuate the zone as quick as possible!" Tai agreed.

"But…what are we gonna do with them!? It doesn't matter if we evacuate the people, as soon as they finish with this area, they'll just go to another." Davis shouted.

"We cannot do anything, and you know that. Helping people is the priority now." Tai said, trying to calm down his friend. Suddenly, a noise caught their attention.

"The police are coming." Kari announced, even if that was obvious for all of them.

"Yeah, as if they could do anything…" Sora said, worried. But then, another figure gave her a small glimpse of hope. "Look! That's Izzy's car!"

She was right. Maybe it wasn't the best car ever, maybe it was nothing but a piece of junk, but somehow they felt relieved with the sight. Finally, the car stopped in front of them, and two people came out from it. Well, two people, a staff, and a laptop. Kari, Tai, Sora and Davis smiled at them, and waved hello, but the newcomers were too busy watching the catastrophic scene. Izzy couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, and his Digimon Analyzer stated the obvious.

"WarGreymon…and MetalGarurumon…" Izzy said.

"Holy crap…" Takeru said, as he watched the destruction the two Digimon had already done. The other four Digi-Destined walked next to them, with the same worried expression on their faces.

"How long have they been here?" Izzy asked.

"Dunno. They were here when we arrived." Tai answered.

"Are there any people left in the building?" Izzy asked again.

"I hope not." Sora said.

The teens remained silent for a couple of minutes, just interrupted by the screams of the people, the continuous shouting of the policemen, and their futile attempts to approach the area. Suddenly, a big shadow covered the sun, and a third figure entered the scene.

"Look at that!" Davis shouted, and the other admitted it was a unique sight. A giant bird, with golden feathers and covered with flames, shining with a warm, bright light. When the bird landed, the two other Digimon stopped destroying buildings.

"And that's…" Takeru said.

"Phoenixmon." Izzy finished the sentence. "Biyomon's mega…"

"What!?" Tai and Sora shouted at the same time. Then, they noticed that Kari was looking at Takeru with great interest. Following Takeru's line of sight, they saw a young boy, who had been flying on the giant bird Digimon. A brunette, with dark hair and eyes as dark as a bottomless pit.

"Ka…Kazuo!?" Davis shouted.

"What!?" Kari said.

"Do you…do you know him, Kari?" Tai asked. Kari just nodded slowly.

"Yes…he sits next to me at school…"

The four Digi-Destined looked at TK, who had walked a few steps forward. He seemed very upset, and he was going to speak.

"You've gone too far, Kazuo!" The boy jumped off the giant bird, and walked in front of Takeru, whose expression hadn't changed at all.

"Oh, come on, Takeru! This is nothing compared with what I plan to do once you're gone."

"What do you think you're doing!? All this…senseless destruction…why!?" Davis shouted behind the two enemies. Immediately, Kazuo's smile disappeared. Now, he seemed angry.

"Shut up, you…mortal! How do you dare interrupt me, you insect!?" he shouted.

"Who are you calling insect!? I'll show you…!!!" Davis shouted as he charged forward, in an attempt to knock Kazuo out.

"Davis, stop!" TK said, and an invisible force sent the goggled boy back to his friends, who caught him in mid-air. Takeru looked at his opponent again. His smiled had returned. _"I'm sorry; Davis, but he would have killed you." _

"Thank you very much, Takeru, but I could have gotten rid of him too, you know."

"You would have killed him…" Everyone gasped with the idea. Kari couldn't believe what she was seeing. She only had one question in her head.

"Who…who are you!?" she shouted. Kazuo grinned and then laughed.

"My friend Takeru here can answer that question better than me."

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"I was about to make the same question, Kazuo." TK said.

"You're talking about the Digimon, right Takeru?" Kazuo said. "You know why they are here. This is a new step of your training!"

"Training?" Tai asked. Kazuo sighed.

"You mortals wouldn't understand, even if I explained it." He walked back a few steps, and he spoke again. "I'd really like to continue this conversation, but I guess you have things to do, Takeru." Then, he walked next to the Digimon, and spoke for the last time.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon…kill him." And he disappeared. Immediately, the three "Digimon" fixed their eyes on the young sorcerer, who was already aware of what they were thinking. TK looked at his friends, and gave them final instructions.

"Get out of here, as fast as you can! Evacuate every single person in a 900 ft radius…and let's pray…"

"Can you defeat them?" Izzy asked. Everybody was surprised, as he hadn't talked in this whole time.

"I don't know, Iz." He said. "But I have to."

Cody Hida was smiling as he put a bottle of ketchup in a basket. It wasn't the first time he went shopping alone, but it was the first time he was supposed to cook with the things he bought. He could cook anything he wanted. He put some random ingredients in the basket while he tried to choose a dish to prepare.

"Any ideas?" Armadillomon, who was next to him, asked.

"No. Any suggestions?"

"Nope. But I know that whatever you cook, it will be delicious."

"Thanks." He said, as he put the final ingredients he chose. He noticed he was on the other side of the supermarket, but he could see Yolei near the entrance. Someone seemed to be with her, and he found out who he was when two Digimon walked in front of him.

"Hello, Cody." Wormmon said, showing his manners. Armadillomon was already fooling around with Hawkmon.

"Hey, Wormmon. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Are you shopping?"

"Indeed. I guess Ken is with Yolei, right?" Wormmon sighed. "Yeah…" Cody could understand Wormmon. He was jealous. Ken wouldn't spend much time with him, now that he's Yolei's boyfriend. He picked up the little Digimon, and walked to the other Digi-Destined, who seemed to be staring at something. The TV. Cody looked at the screen, and he found out why they seemed so interested. The original broadcast had been interrupted, and a special news report was on air. He listened carefully to the reporter.

_"This is a live transmission from __North Odaiba__, where a group of monsters, already identified as "Digimon" have been destroying everything for the last forty-five minutes. The zone has already been evacuated, and the policemen have already blocked any access to the area…"_

Cody looked at the screen, and recognized two of the wild Digimon: WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He had never seen the giant bird, which flied at high speed at an invisible objective. He could hear Yolei gasp when the bird hit something. Something very small compare with it, and then a big explosion followed.

_"We don't know what's happening now, but they seem to be fighting against something…or someone. Unfortunately, we can't get any closer, to give you a better look of the situation. The police had made several attempts to control the wild creatures, with no results. This is…"_

Cody ignored the words from the reporter, as he knew even more than them. He could understand what was happening. TK was fighting with the Digimon. No one else but TK.

"We must go." He said softly. "The others are probably there."

"But…but you heard them, Cody." Yolei said. "No one can enter."

"No human can." He said. "But they can't stop Digimon. Aquilamon can take us, while Ken can go with Stingmon." Yolei looked at her boyfriend, expecting some support, but Ken knew what had to be done.

"Cody is right. We must go." He said, as he walked outside of the store. Yolei, Cody, and the Digimon followed him.

"Alright…Hawkmon, are you ready?"

"Always." The small bird said.

**"Hawkmon, digivolve to…Aquilamon!"**

Everyone looked at the bird Digimon, and sweatdropped. He hadn't digivolved at all.

"Yolei…I can't digivolve…what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…"

"The Digivice. It doesn't work." Ken answered.

"Well, that explains why the others hadn't called us yet…" Cody joked, but it wasn't time to joke. _"So…everything's in your hands now, TK. Good luck…"_

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

The attacks pierced through Takeru's magic shield, and he fell on what used to be the mall. He had very few time to get up, as WarGreymon was already on his way to slash him.

"Warp magic!" TK shouted, to disappear in the right moment. He reappeared on the roof of a nearby building, and moved just in time to avoid Phoenixmon's peck. He had been avoiding their attacks for the last fifteen minutes, and he couldn't find the chance to attack. The three creatures moved really fast, and it wouldn't be long before one of their techniques hit him. He had to do something, and it had to be done now. He knew that his only chance was using a spell that could hit the three of them, because he didn't have the speed or the ability to deal with each one separately, without being crushed by the other two. But he had to deal with the disadvantage of mobility. He needed a flying spell, but he needed time to create it. And those Digimon weren't willing to give him a second. _"I don't think this can get any worse." He thought, but, of course, he was wrong. At the same time he warped back to the street, five teenagers were running in his direction. Of course, they stopped when TK suddenly appeared in front of them. And he looked tired. Mad and tired._

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted, menacingly.

"…we just wanted to check how you were." Kari said softly.

"Well, I'm bad, and now that you're here, I'm getting worse! Now get out!"

This time, Tai shouted back. "Hey you! Don't shout to my sister! She's just trying to be nice!"

"Well, but being nice will get her killed! All of you will get killed! Now, OUT! And the one who had the wonderful idea of coming here, don't even think about it ever again!" TK shouted, as he had reached the limit. Then, he noticed the look of Kari. She was in complete panic.

"Takeru, look out!" she cried, as she pointed to WarGreymon, who was charging again with his claws. TK did the only thing he could do to protect his friends: he blocked each claw with his correspondent hand. The Digi-Destined watched in shock how the two of them, Digimon and sorcerer, struggled to make the other one lose balance. It was now a matter of strength, and TK knew he was on the losers' side. It didn't get any better when he saw MetalGarurumon preparing his special attack.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

Takeru realized he could take advantage of this situation, and used WarGreymon as a shield, which got completely destroyed after the blast from the flying wolf. Unfortunately, TK didn't notice MetalGarurumon's charge, and didn't move quickly enough.

  
"Aaaarrggghh!!!!" TK cried in pain when the giant wolf's razor wings made a deep cut on his right arm. Kari also cried when she saw the blood coming out of it. Sora tried looking to another place, just to meet with Tai's chest, and finally surrendered, leaving the young, tall boy completely confused, as the girl hugged him, crying out loud. Izzy's face didn't show any expression, but his heart was filled with sorrow. Takeru was lying on the street, unable to move his arm. He quickly got up, as he knew the fight was not over. He didn't have time to heal the wound, as Phoenixmon was already charging, with the idea of doing the exact same thing with its sharp beak. This time, TK move really fast, avoiding the giant bird, and summoning the power of ice to freeze his opponent.

"Arctic Mist!" he shouted, and a thick fog covered the flying Digimon, making it shiver, as it noticed that its wings were getting frozen.

"Yes!" TK shouted, as he smiled with the pleasure of feeling that triumph was near. And his plan would have worked if it weren't for MetalGarurumon, who took advantage of Takeru's moment of joy, and rammed him with its head. TK cried again, as he felt powerful shocks of pain running through his spinal column, and his mind filled with the fear of a possible breakdown. He looked at his friend, and noticed that the two girls were crying. Crying for him. Even Davis felt sorry for him, and Tai was trying to comfort Sora, hugging her. He looked at Kari for the last time, and then everything was darkness.

Cody, Yolei and Ken were running through the empty street, getting closer and closer to the battle zone. It had taken them ages to pass through the police without being noticed, and now they were ready to help their friends, even if their Digimon were unable to fight. Finally, after several minutes of restless search, they found them, and they gasped at the horrible sight. They couldn't see Sora's face, as it was buried in Tai's chest. Tai had his eyes closed, and softly caressed Sora's hair. Davis was in shock; he couldn't move any muscle. Izzy still had that complete lack of expression on his face, but his fists were so tight that if he used a little more strength, blood would gush out of them. Finally, they looked at Kari, and the man lying next to her. The three Digi-Destined walked next to her, and Ken was the first to talk.

"Is he…is he alive?"

"He's still breathing, but barely…" Kari answered. Cody looked farther, at the two flying Digimon. They had stopped for a moment, but the metal wolf seemed to have a plan, as he walked several steps forward, getting closer and closer to the Digi-Destined. Cody could see his breathing, clod as ice, and then he realized what the evil Digimon was about to do.

"Everybody get away from here!" he shouted, as he took Kari with him and ran away from the unconscious TK. Yolei and Ken followed him without questions, as those were answered when MetalGarurumon attacked with a missile shower aimed to the one lying on the street.

"NO!" Kari cried, but there was nothing left to do. When the smoke faded away, there was nothing but a big hole on the ground.

"No!!! Takeru!!!"

When TK opened his eyes, it took him quite a while to realize where he was. He just found out when he saw the Staff of Hope laying next to him. He remembered the last time he had seen it. He had left it on the building roof, when he warped back to the floor. So, he was back on the building, but why?

_"So…this is where the Priori Warp took me…good…" he thought, while he tried to get up, but his back didn't help him. He ended up on his knees, his hands holding the staff. He looked at the scene below him. He noticed that Cody, Yolei and Ken had arrived, and they had joined the others in their lamentation. The two enemy creatures were 150 ft away from them, and he didn't know they were Digimon-like creatures, he would have said they were laughing. TK knew he had to take full advantage of this moment, and use a surprise attack. But what could he do? His body didn't answer his orders anymore, and he was too tired, he knew he only had one chance. He had to choose one spell. One spell which had to destroy the two Mega Digimon. He had a whole list of spells he would like to use, but he had to take into account his enemies' power and his own. He had to take advantage of their weaknesses, and the nature of the battlefield. He looked at the Digimon, who were getting ready to fly away._

_"They are flying away…flying…metal…hehehe…of course…"_

TK summoned the last of his energies to finally get up, and with all the courage and might he had, he lifted his Staff high over him, and cast the last spell he would use that day.

"RAGE OF ZEUS!"

The voice of a young man made the Digi-Destined look up, just to find the silhouette of Takeru Kirahashi, and his staff, whose emerald was shining with a beautiful, bright green light. But Izzy was more interested in the sky over them.

"Look!" he shouted. And the other finally shared his concern. Storm clouds were filling not only Odaiba, but the whole city of Tokyo, and the threat of a thunder storm was near.

"Oh my God!" Yolei said softly.

"We have to get out of here! This is gonna be BIG!" Tai said, as he ran away with Sora. The others immediately followed him, filled with concern. But Davis noticed the happiness on Kari's face.

"You're happy that he's alive, huh?" he asked. Kari nodded.

"I…I just can't believe it…" she said.

While the boys and girls were running away, the fake Digimon were quiet, staring at their not-so-dead enemy. TK was grinning, as he prepared his magic attack, so the Digimon did the same.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"CRIMSON FLARE!"

But they were useless, as the electricity flowing in the air completely disabled their abilities. They were shocked, and they just waited for the unavoidable. And Takeru didn't make them wait too long.

"Attack, NOW!!!"

And the end arrived, in the form of the biggest thunder shower ever. Thousands and thousands of lightning fell from the sky, making the ground collapse for amazing destruction. Finally, the biggest one, and of course, the most damaging, fell on MetalGarurumon and Phoenixmon, with a gigashock that completely destroyed them. A couple of minutes later, everything was over, and the moon was shining up there in the early night sky, as if nothing had happened. When the Digi-Destined returned, the only thing they found was Takeru Kirahashi, unconscious. But there was one thought in his mind.

_"Mina…help…me…"_

When Takeru woke up (again), he had a pleasant surprise. He was lying on his bed, at Mina's house. How had he ended up there, he ignored it, but he was sure that the battle he had been through hadn't been a nightmare, because his whole body ached. Not as much as when he was in the battlefield, but yet still a lot. _"Mina must have used some of her healing abilities. Thank God the guys didn't take me to a hospital." He looked at the time. 10:50 P.M. __"Man, it's late." He calculated that the fight had finished at 7:30 or 8:00 P.M. He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep, but first he wanted to eat something. So, he changed his clothes, which pretty dirty and messy from the fight, and walked to the dining room. When he got there, he had the second surprise._

"What…what are you doing here!?" Takeru shouted when he saw the Digi-Destined, lively talking with Mina in the living room. When the sorceress heard his voice, she immediately hugged him as tight as she could. The others couldn't believe that he could get up just three hours after the fight.

"Oh, TK! I was so worried! I thought you were a goner!"

"Me? For God's sake, Mina, I thought you knew me better that that!" Takeru said, and he laughed. Mina just hugged him tighter, and the others couldn't believe that he could joke about something so serious.

"Mina…"

"Yes, honey?"

"Two things. First, stop calling me ´honey´! We're cousins, for God's sake!; and second, stop hugging me! My back is killing me!" Immediately, the woman let him go, and the others just laughed. Takeru noticed that Joe was also with them, and waved hello. As soon as Kari noticed it, she talked.

"Joe offered to help you get better. He's studying medicine, you know?" Takeru smiled.

"But no human doctor could have healed me in three hours. This must be Mina's doing, right?" Mina nodded happily.

"Full-Cure Potion…Davalos' favorite…" she said, as walked to the kitchen, to prepare something for her guests. TK slowly walked to the couch, where Kari had offered him a place.

"Don't you think it's getting a little late?" he asked. "You should go back home…" This time, Tai answered.

"We're adults, Takeru. We can go home a little late. We just couldn't leave without knowing you were ok."

"Thanks…"

"Besides…" Sora continued. "You have a lot of questions to answer."

TK looked at Mina, who had returned to the living room with Cokes for everyone, and dinner for him. He thanked her, and waited for her words.

"I have answered most of their questions. They already know everything about Kazuo, and the fake Digimon, and little things about me. But I guess now they want to know who you are." TK looked at Mina, and then he looked at Izzy. _"I just can't tell them the truth…I just can't…" he thought as he stood up._

"Well, what do you want to know? You have already seen who I am."

"But…it's just that I can't believe it!" Davis said. "I mean…you two are…"

"Sorcerers." Mina finished. "Yes, we have mastered the arts of magic. But, of course, TK is a lot better than me when it comes to fighting." She said with a wink. TK smiled at her, and she slightly blushed. "Anything else?" she asked.

"I…I don't understand why Kazuo is doing all this…he looked so nice…" Kari said softly.

"It's not that he wants to, Kari. He's possessed. I thought Mina had told everything about it." TK said.

"I tried to explain it, but it's tough to get the idea of an Ultimate Force of Evil." Mina said.

"If it's the return of evil, then we'll kick his butt with our Digimon!" Tai shouted. TK sighed.

"No, Tai, it's not that easy. You may be the Digi-Destined, but there's nothing you can do."

"Why!?" Ken asked.

"This isn't another incarnation of evil, as the ones you fought in your adventures, as you told me yesterday in the park. This is the original source of evil, which has taken a material form, to create more destruction. All those enemies you fought in the past are mere insects compared with the power of the real Evil. Besides, you have already noticed that your Digivices don't work when he attacks. He uses powerful sealing spells, which don't allow the power of light to grow."

Everyone nodded, even if it was tough to understand for some of them (´some of them´ means Tai and Davis). 

"But if we can't defeat him, who will?" Joe asked desperately.

"TK will." Mina answered immediately.

"Mina, there's no way I can win with my actual powers. You saw the trouble I had with a bunch of fake Mega Digimon."

"But you're the Chosen One, TK. I trust in you. Every sorcerer in this world and the World of Darkness trusts in you." Mina said as she hold TK's right hand.

"Ok, ok, now I'm the one with the questions." Ken said. "Did you just say ´World of Darkness´?" Mina nodded.

"Yes, I did. That's where the Academy of Magic is."

"Academy of Magic!?" Izzy asked, his mind filled with curiosity.

"Yes, that's where the sorcerers and sorceresses are trained. The younger you are, the better you become, or so they say. I entered the academy at the age of 7, and finished at the age of 56." Mina said.

"Fifty-six!? Then, how old are you!?" Davis shouted.

"You don't really want to know, Davis." TK said smiling.

"And then…how old are you, Takeru?" Kari asked, with a little deception in her eyes.

"Oh, no, don't worry, Kari. I'm REALLY sixteen." He said, and this time he was laughing.

"How long did you study there?" Kari asked. 

"Ten years." He answered quickly. He knew that if he said one year and four months, that would take them to the date of his "death".

"And he's better than me." Mina said, and then she sighed, as she picked up the empty Coke cans.

Ten minutes later, they all were ready to go. Izzy offered to take Cody, Yolei, Ken and Joe, while Tai was going to take Davis and Sora. They were waiting for Kari, who was sharing some last words with TK.

"Then…I'll see you tomorrow, Takeru." She said softly.

"Be careful. You don't want to arrive late to school. As soon as you get home, go to bed." He said, and Kari giggled.

"Ok, dad!" She said, but before she could say something else, TK had kissed her on her right cheek. When he looked at the car, Tai and Davis were looking at him with sharp eyes, while Sora was hitting them and saying something like: "Oh, come on! He just came out from a near-death experience!" TK looked at Kari again. She was blushing, and she was trying to say something, so he helped her.

"Good night, Kari."

"…Good night, Takeru." She said, and she walked to the car. TK entered the house and closed the door, just to find Mina, who was looking at him with Tai and Davis' sharp eyes.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Mina." He said as he walked in front of her, and gave her a little peek on her cheek. When he looked at her, she was looking at him with a daring face. Before he could do something about it, she was kissing him. Her passion lasted for more than half minute, when she finally let him go, and TK could catch some air.

"I was really worried, Taki." She said softly, but TK was really mad.

"MINA! What did I say about kissing me!? How long will it take you to realize that I DON'T LOVE YOU!?"

"Oh, come on! Accept that you liked it. Tell me, how was it?"

"You tongue tastes like Coke." He said as he walked to his room, and put an end to another day of his unique life.

Alright! Done! Reviews will be gladly accepted, and if I have time, I may send you a message showing my gratitude! Any special comments to daneel_ff@hotmail.com. See ya!


	11. Friends and Foes

Me: Once again, I'm ready to write a new chapter!

TK: Holy crap…

Me: Shut up! Anyway, here it comes! Oh, and remember I don't own Digimon! Not that I think you don't know that, but…

**CHAPTER 11**

**_Friends and Foes_**

****

TK yawned while he looked at the classroom that morning.  He had stayed up until midnight, and he was still very tired after the events that happened the day before. Besides, his back still ached a lot. He looked at the other students who had arrived, and noticed that everyone was happy and filled with energy. On the other side, he knew that would be one of those days he'd only want to drop dead. In that moment, all he wanted…all he needed was a warm, soft bed, and maybe some snacks. He wondered why he had arrived so early to school that day. Maybe because he hadn't slept really much, maybe because he was worried about what might happen today. And all his worries came true when Kazuo Hidekawa entered the classroom. Takeru looked at the young boy. Of course, he was wearing the same uniform TK was wearing, and he had that smiling expression that made TK lose his nerve. Kazuo walked to his habitual desk, in front of Takeru, and immediately looked back. TK got ready for another of their common telepathic conversations.

_"So…how was it?"_

_"Oh, shut up, Kazuo…you caused a lot of destruction yesterday. I wonder how is it that we have classes today."_

_"Heh…good question…anyway, I must say I am impressed."_

_"Impressed? I must beg your pardon, as I don't understand."_

_"Oh, such modesty…you should be proud of your thunder magic, my dear friend. It was pretty amazing, I must admit. And entertaining, too."_

_"So, that's where everything goes to, right? Entertainment for you."_

_"Not at all, Takeru. You are being trained, and that's my only concern. If the situations become entertaining, that's just an extra element. Not that I complain about it, heh…oh, we better stop for now. They are coming."_

_"Who?" Takeru asked, but his question found answers almost immediately, as Davis Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya walked together into the classroom. Then, TK understood Kazuo's concern. Besides him, Kari and Davis were some of the few humans who knew Kazuo's real identity, and that could ruin his plans. Now, Takeru feared for Davis and Kari's security. He decided to keep an eye on them, as he would never forgive himself if something happened to them… if something happened to her…_

Fortunately, Davis and Kari were intelligent, or at least Kari was intelligent, and convinced Davis to act the same way, as they walked to their desks as if nothing had happened the day before. When Kari sat down, TK could feel the nervousness within her, and he was sure Kazuo could feel it, too. However, neither Hope nor Evil showed any reaction to it. Someone had to begin the conversation, and Kari, showing courage that amazed even Takeru, decided to be the one.

"Good morning, Takeru, Kazuo." She said.

"Good morning, Kari." TK said, followed by a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, Hikari." Kazuo continued. "How are you?" Now Kari was even more nervous. Kazuo had forced her to continue such an unpleasant conversation, and she knew she had to be polite, even if his partner was the Ultimate Force of Evil in a human form.

"Just fine."

"Good. And how are you, Takeru? We haven't even talked since I arrived." Kazuo said, while looking back once again.

"A little tired. You know, after yesterday, and stuff…" Now Kari and Davis were shocked. How could they talk about yesterday, as if it were a child's play?

"Yeah, you should be." Kazuo said, and a big smile filled his face. "Is your back still hurt?" he continued.

"Yeah, a little." And both Takeru and Kazuo laughed. Kari looked at Davis, who sweatdropped. "They're crazy." He whispered. Kari nodded and then began to giggle. TK looked at Kari, and a warm sensation of relief filled his heart. He knew they would keep the secret, and they knew Kazuo wouldn't be a threat to them, at least while they were at school. But he also knew that this scene would repeat itself once and again, for a long time. And for the same long time, they lived at peace.

**_Six months later…_**

****

_"A black storm will fill the land,_

_And the son of the one will rise over hell and heaven,_

_He who is son and father,_

_He, who is darkness, will be the end of light._

_But the one born in light, and raised in darkness,_

_Will live in the border of life and death,_

_When darkness and light become the same,_

_Everything will be over, and the one will reign…"_

"And that's the prophecy of the Chosen One, my dear student…or at least the translated part…" 

Tomari's voice echoed through the library at Mina and Takeru's house. The weird thing would be that Tomari wasn't really there. The only person in the room was TK, who had his eyes fixed on the magic screen in front of him. He had been like that for the past three hours, discussing and planning with his former teacher. Because Takeru's actual teacher was Kazuo Hidekawa, or better explained, the one within him. The Evil.

"Translated? You mean, there's more?"

"Of course there's more, Takeru. The prophecy of the Chosen One is written in a ten-feet parchment. Unfortunately, this is the only part we have been able to read. The rest is written in some sort of ancient rune language."

"So you're telling me there's actually something older than you…"

"…I'll take that as a bad joke, Takeru." Tomari said, and his emphasis on the words "bad joke" was obvious.

"Ok, ok, I just needed a joke. I have been here for more than three hours, and I'm getting bored. Anyway, what's next?"

"I need you to talk about Evil. What is he doing?" Once again, the room had fallen in a state of absolute silence. Takeru just shook his head.

"There isn't much to tell you, Tomari. As you know, Evil possessed the body of Kazuo Hidekawa. That way he could approach to me. The problem is that, soon after the end of the last course, he left his home. He is reported as missing for two months already. I don't know where he lives, and I don't know what he is planning. The few times I have secretly met with him, we have just fought, and talked about magic. It's as if he had taken your place with the Advanced Black Magic class, sir."

"I see. I must admit I'm ashamed. I wasn't able to teach you everything you had to learn. Even if you had stayed with me, I wouldn't have been able to teach you everything. I'm just a sorcerer. Hope and Evil are far beyond every one of us. I'm sorry to hear you're been educated by him. But tell me, Takeru, how is it?"

"Pretty tough, I admit. There isn't a time when I don't return home without broken ribs and wounds all over my body. But it's worthy. I've learned a lot, and become much stronger. And at least he's not sending fake Digimon anymore."

The room was filled with absolute silence again, and the two people, the one present and the one absent, lost themselves in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Tomari's attempt to speak was interrupted by a knock on the door, and the appearance of someone else in the room. Mina Kirahashi walked next to Takeru and, contrary to the normal situation when they were together, she didn't have a smile on her face. Takeru looked at his "housemate" with attention. In fact, he did it because she looked as if she had just arrived from a wet T-shirt contest, because that's how her t-shirt and her mini skirt were. Absolutely wet. Then, he looked at Mina's face and found and awkward mixture of jealously, shame and anger. And he knew exactly what that meant.

"She's here." Mina said softly, but the jealously on her voice was easy to notice, even for Tomari, who had lost his ability to feel a lot of centuries ago. TK just ignored it, and softly talked to her.

"What were you doing? I mean, look at you."

"…washing dishes…"

"With a high pressure water gun or what?" he joked, even if he knew that Mina would never get used to do things the way normal people do. Besides, it is easier to wash the dishes using elemental magic.

"So...sorry." she said with a fake smile. She was really embarrassed, and red as a tomato. TK just laughed and kissed her forehead, which made Mina get even redder.

"Just get changed, I'll take care of the dishes." He said as he walked to the door. "I'm sorry, master, but I must leave you now. I have to do the homework, and then I'm going out with some friends…don't look at me like that, ok!? I must have a social life, you know!" he said, as Tomari showed him a really weird grimace, and then the screen shut down. Mina was just standing there, as if she had something else to say.

"What?" TK asked.

"You know; Tai, Sora, Davis and Izzy are with her."

"I know that…oh my God." TK said. Mina nodded.

"They saw me like this, all wet. They must think I'm a slut." Takeru just walked next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But you are a slut, Mina."

And that made it. Takeru met a side of Mina he had never seen. Anger, or better said, fury.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." He said, smiling.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Oh, so what about the time I found you naked in my room, huh!?" He said, and began laughing. Now Mina was blushing again.

"That was…a birthday surprise…"

"Yeah, sure…Happy Birthday, Mr. President…" he sang as he walked out the library. Mina ran behind him and pushed him down, which made them both fall on the floor. TK found Mina on top of himself, in a very…tempting position. Then, he looked up, just to find the worried looks of five Digi-Destined. Now Takeru knew what Mina meant. The five of them were looking at her, with some really weird face….well, not really. Sora, Kari and Izzy were making weird faces, while Tai and Davis were drooling. The two sorcerers stood up, and Mina immediately hid behind TK. And he knew the reason. Tai and Davis were looking at her bra, which was easily visible through the wet shirt. Then, he sighed.

"Alright, snap out of it! Heat Wave!" he said, as fiery blows of hot air dried Mina's clothes. One minute later, she came out, her clothes as dry as if she had never been wet before.

"Tha…thanks." She muttered. "But don't think you're forgiven!" she said as she ran to her room and locked herself there. TK just smiled, and walked to the kitchen. While the other five still tried to understand what had just happened, he began washing the dishes. Suddenly, he laughed.

"Isn't she cute?" he said loudly, just to get the others even more confused.

"I can't believe she's your cousin." Izzy joked, as he knew that wasn't true.

"You tell me." Takeru said, and then he laughed again.

Kari, Sora, Tai and Davis walked through the noisy streets of a Friday afternoon. They also had a conversation of their own, but in their minds they had just one word. Weekend. Just a couple of days ago, the younger had begun a new course at the high school, while the older had returned to college. It had been a busy week, and all of them were glad it was over. That's why they had huge smiles on their faces. But they had more than one reason to be happy. Davis felt pleased just watching Kari smile next to him. She noticed she was being observed and looked at Davis, who just blushed and looked down. That way, he didn't notice that Kari silently giggled. Sora was happy to be with her friends. She had been down for the whole weekend, and nobody knew the reason, but suddenly, the weekend had arrived, and she was as calm and tender as ever. And Tai was happy to see that. The tall boy looked down, at Sora's face. If Sora had noticed it, she would have met with a face filled with love and care, the things Tai always wanted to give her, but never could. That idea made Tai feel upset, but the fact that he was probably going to spend the whole weekend with her made his eyes bright again.  The only one who didn't smile was Kari, but it wasn't because she felt mad, or sad. She was too busy looking at the two boys walking 6 feet ahead from her. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Takeru Kirahashi were in their own world, away from the others, talking to each other. Hikari really wanted to know what were they talking about, but it was impossible to hear their mumbling and whispering. And that was the idea. TK and Izzy didn't want to be heard.

"Have you talked to him?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you know he's reported as missing…"

"Yes, I know. It's obvious he just wanted to stay away from the world, to prepare his apocalyptic plans."

"So…what now, TK?"

"Hmmm…I only can train and become stronger. When the day comes, I'll fight him."

"But…can't you stop him before he starts with his plan?"

"No way, I'm still too weak. You have no idea of his power. It's far beyond anything you can imagine."

"Well, if he can create life…I can get a pretty good idea of…"

Izzy was interrupted by a loud "Shhhhhhh!!!!!" from TK, and then noticed there was someone right next to him.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

"Our plans to kill you, Kari." Izzy answered. Kari just laughed, and then walked next to Takeru.

"So, Kari. Can you give any idea of where are we going?" he said.

"Well, first we'll meet Yolei and Ken. Then, we're going shopping!" TK and Izzy sweatdropped.

"…Kari, weren't we supposed to do the homework?" TK said.

"In fact, Davis and I did it before going to your house. We just wanted you to go out with us. You spent the whole summer locked in your house training, so we thought you desperately need to have fun…besides, did you think Tai and Sora were here to help us, or something!?" Kari explained, laughing. TK just sighed, and thought a little.

"I went with you to the beach…remember? When Sora had that two-part swimsuit, and Tai also drowns while looking at her, remember?" Izzy was laughing, but Kari didn't find it very funny.

"One frickin' Sunday, Takeru! That's not enough!" She shouted, but Izzy and TK were too busy laughing to pay attention to her.

"And what about the time when Mina showed up with the tiny bikini, and Davis drooled all over Kari's leg!? That was gross!" Izzy shouted and for some weird reason, TK wasn't really happy about it. But Takeru's unpleasantness became fear when he looked at Kari. She was mad, and she wanted revenge.

"Yeah, and what about when the huge wave filled Izzy's laptop with water, and the circuits exploded, huh? That was funny!" she shouted. 

Another person wouldn't really care, but Izzy didn't talk during the rest of the walk, and began to hold his laptop really tightly. Kari smiled widely, enjoying the moment of triumph, and Takeru looked at her. So bright, so beautiful. It was in moments like that when he really wanted to hug her, and show her he was alive, and he was always with her. She was his reason to give it all away. He got rid of his comfortable, easy life, and now he lived a life of danger and risks. But he had to do it. For her, because he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He couldn't lose, because if he did, Evil would consume the world, and it would be the end of life. That's why he had to live, and he had to fight. Takeru didn't realize he had been walking with his eyes closed, avoiding any obstacles with his magic sense. Hikari and Izzy looked at him impressed, and admired the way he moved aside just before tripping on someone. Takeru was immersed in his own sea of thoughts, so he walked with his eyes closed the rest of the time.

Kazuo Hidekawa closed his eyes, and smiled at the sensation of the wind on his face. He may be Evil, but his human body helped him enjoy the good things of life. He looked at the street, 45 feet below, and gazed at the six teenagers walking on the sidewalk. Kazuo crossed his arms, and placed his attention on Takeru, who at the moment walked exactly below him. The first thing that surprised him was the total absence of a magic field around him. _"An interesting skill, I must admit, but senseless. It's not that commoners could feel Magic fields, then, what for?" He thought. Then, he smiled, as he knew it was time to begin with his newest plan, a plan he was really proud of. Takeru had proved to be a powerful sorcerer, but he still lacked something, and Kazuo wanted to show him who much he needed him. __"Light and Darkness walk side to side. You need me, Takeru, as much as I need you. If you try to destroy me, then you will be destroyed. That's your prize to pay, and I know your heart isn't willing to pay that prize. Love…that's your problem, Takeru. There's too much love in your heart, and love won't let you give it all away." He said to himself. Finally, he looked away, and walked to the door leading out of the flat roof he was standing on. There, in the entrance, a small creature was waiting for him._

"So…has the time come?" A sweet, soft voice said.

"Indeed, my precious slave. The Chosen One will finally face the ultimate test. And I know he will never get through it." Kazuo replied.

"Then what do I do?" When the small creature said those words, his expression changed. In fact, his face lost any expression. Its heart lost any feeling, and those were replaced with an endless rage. His only desire was to destroy, and to serve its master, the almighty Evil.

"Three words: Digivolve and Destroy."

"Just what I wanted to hear, master." The creature said, and the light of Digivolution made both beings, the Digimon, and the Evil, closed their eyes, and fill their faces with a wide grin.

It would take them more than ten minutes to reach the mall. In that moment, Kari cursed Kazuo and the fake Digimon he sent to destroy the shopping center they used to go. Now, it was being rebuilt, but it would take more than six months for it to be completed. For that reason, the Digi-Destined had to go to another one, and the distance was making them sweat. Tai cursed his car, as it had stop working the day before, and it was being repaired. Izzy's dad had taken their car, so Izzy couldn't give them a ride. That way, they all had to walk, and they had been doing it for half an hour, but the mall didn't seem to be close. Besides, the day was getting warmer and warmer, as the unstoppable flow of time made the sun rise high on the sky.  Kari then cursed the sun and the blue sky, which had no clouds at all; and finally, she looked at Takeru, who didn't seem to be affected by the heat.

"I envy you, Takeru."

"What?" he said, as he looked at her, while opening his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The sun…it doesn't seem to affect you."

"Oh, it does…but I have my own ways to avoid the heat." He said, and then he winked. Kari immediately blushed, and Takeru smiled. Kari hated that, because it made her feel…something for him, and she didn't want to feel anything about any man. Not after…

"Wanna give it a try?" Takeru interrupted her thought.

"Oh, what?"

"Wanna get rid of the heat?" TK asked again.

"Oh, sure!" she said.

"Then…Cold Dust!" the boy shouted, and Kari immediately felt the effect of the spell. The heat disappeared, and it was replaced with a soft, cold wind, whirling around her. It felt great, and the sun didn't seem to affect the sensation.

"This…what is this?" she asked.

"Let's say...it's a magic air conditioner."

"He he, great!" she said, and then she looked forward, willing to enjoy the rest of the walk. TK also smiled and looked forward, happy to be helpful. Happy to be with her. Summer holidays were a gift to him, because he had the opportunity to become friends with Kari and the others…again. Life gave him another identity, another chance, and the first thing he did was repeating the experience of making friends. Now, Kari became her friend almost immediately. It was almost as if they were destined to be friends forever, no matter the name, no matter the appearances; and TK was happy to feel that. His thoughts were interrupted by Kari once again.

"Finally, a cloud covered the sun." TK looked up, but the sky was clear as it had been the whole day.

"Kari, there are no clouds." Now Kari was puzzled.

"But…there was a huge shadow…and now it just…disappeared."

For the first time in his life, TK thought Kari was nuts, but the sudden scream of people on the parallel street made him instantly react. He looked back at the other Digi-Destined, and found them stunned; looking at what seemed to be the source of the fear, and the huge shadow Kari had spotted some seconds ago. TK followed their line of sight, and his mouth opened, in total shock. Life would have never prepared him for what he had seen at that moment. He barely noticed when Izzy walked next to him, and placed one hand on his shoulder, as if he tried to say "I'm sorry." But TK could notice that Izzy hadn't turned on his computer. There was no need to use the Digimon analyzer. Because the creature they faced, the new threat they would have to fight against, was TK's most precious possession.

_"Seraphimon…"_

Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji ran hastily down the streets, but they were too busy avoiding the chaotic sea of people running in the opposite direction. Ken quickly grabbed Yolei's hand, so he wouldn't lose her. When he looked at her, she was blushing. Ken sighed.

"Oh, come on! I'm just doing it so you don't get lost!" but Yolei was on the verge of tears.

"Exactly…you really care about me…" the seventeen years old girl said. "Oh, Ken!" she cried, and jumped to his arms.

"Yolei, calm down! We have to move, and I can run if I have you hugging me!" he said as he pushed her away, and began running again. _"He has no sense of romance…" she thought, as she sighed, and followed him._

It took them almost ten minutes to run the two blocks that separated them from the other Digi-Destined, who were already fighting. Ken could spot Raidramon and Nefertimon avoiding the enemy's attacks. Finally, Yolei stopped next to him, and gasped at the sight of their enemy.

"Seraphimon! It's...it's impossible!"

"What's wrong, Yolei?" the ignorant young boy asked.

"That's…" Yolei said panting. "That's Patamon's mega!"  Ken looked at the golden angel Digimon, and then looked at Yolei.

"Calm down, Yolei. Remember what Izzy told us? Those aren't real Digimon, I think."

"You're wrong." Izzy's voice echoed next to him. "The others were fake Digimon, but this is a real one." Yolei and Ken looked at the red head, their eyes wide open. They couldn't believe his words, because the consequences were really painful.

"You mean that's…" Yolei muttered slowly. When Izzy nodded, Yolei covered her mouth with her hands, and her eyes filled with tears. It didn't take much time for Ken to get the idea.

"Oh my God…I can't believe it…"

Meanwhile, Kari and Davis hardly avoided Seraphimon's attacks, and cursed when their own attacks did no damage to the powerful mega Digimon. However, they still ignored they were fighting a real one, and they used their Digimon's full power. But it was useless. Finally, Nefertimon, with Kari on its back, landed next to Davis' Raidramon.

"Any ideas, goggle boy?"

"Nope, not even one, Kari." Kari looked at Takeru, who was still stunned, and hadn't moved since the moment he saw the angel Digimon.

"I wonder why he won't move…" Kari said.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Davis shouted. "If he can't fight, then we will! We must concentrate all of our power in one single attack!" Kari nodded.

"Let's do it! Nefertimon, get ready." The mythical Digimon nodded its head, and prepared the attack, along with the black Digimon next to it. But suddenly, the one who hadn't talked finally did.

"Don't!" TK shouted.

The two Digi-Destined looked back and found Takeru lying on his knees, and his face filled with desperation. 

"Please, don't hurt him…please…"  Kari and Davis couldn't understand.

"But we have to stop it! It's a fake Digimon, isn't it!?" Davis said, and Kari noticed he was a little angry. Then, he looked how Izzy, Yolei and Ken walked next to Takeru. Tai and Sora were behind him, their faces showing the frustration of being unable to do a thing.

"Don't you think that, if that were a fake Digimon, Takeru would be fighting, Davis?" Izzy said in a tone that remembered a teacher giving a lesson to the mediocre student. Davis and Kari didn't understand. Couldn't understand. What Izzy meant was…

"Patamon?" said Kari's Digimon, Nefertimon. "Is that you, Patamon?"

The mega Digimon didn't say anything. Kari and Davis couldn't believe it. Could that really be TK's Patamon?

"No way!" Davis shouted. "That can't be Patamon! I can't believe it!"

"You better believe it, Davis." Izzy said. "If Takeru says that's a real Digimon, I believe him."

Davis looked at the young sorcerer, who was looking down, mumbling nonsense to himself. 

"Oh, yeah? And tell me, Takeru, why do you say this is a real Digimon, and the others weren't, huh!?" Davis shouted. He was really pissed off. He couldn't believe everybody trusted Takeru, and ignored him, who had been fighting against the enemy. Finally, TK spoke, but his voice was filled with sadness and sorrow.

"The other creatures we fought, they were magic creatures, and for that reason they had a magical aura, which real Digimon don't have. But this is a real Seraphimon, as he doesn't have a magical field around it, and its powers are innate. And I…I just can't fight him…I can't…" he said as he began to cry. He didn't realize everybody was looking at him, with a mixture of compassion and doubt. Everyone except Izzy. He was just sad. He was the only one who really understood TK's pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, Takeru felt a warm, big hand on his left shoulder. When he looked up, he met Tai's eyes.

"What's wrong, Takeru?"

"That Digimon…is being controlled by Kazuo. The only one who can break the spell is Kazuo himself. If I want to break it, I have to kill Kazuo…or kill the Digimon…but I can't…" Then, Tai smiled and talked to him.

"Listen to me, Takeru. That Digimon is one of our friends, but if you must kill him, then go ahead. You're the only one who can defeat him…Takeru, look at me!" Tai said as TK tried to look away. "We have been in situations as this one before. I'm sure Patamon will prefer to die rather than being used by the powers of Evil. Please, help him. I beg you, Takeru."

TK looked at Tai, who was about to cry, too. He remembered Tai had been in the same dilemma, several years ago. But he was different. He didn't have the courage. Tai would never understand. There's no way he could kill his friend. Patamon had been his partner; it had saved his life so many times he had lost the count. That little Digimon meant a lot to him. He couldn't even think about harming it. But there was something he could try. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance. He slowly stood up, and looked at a surprised Izzy.

"Izzy…please call Mina. Tell her I need my kodachi blade."

"Oh…alright." Izzy said as he took out his cell phone. Then, Takeru looked at Seraphimon, and gasped when he saw it was about to attack. He had to do something, and fast.

"Warp Magic!"

When Kari opened her eyes again, she realized she was at least 150 ft away from the original place she had been a second ago. She looked next to her and found the other Digi-Destined, who were as confused as her. She also found Gatomon, who seemed to have returned to its original form.

"Are you ok, Gatomon?" she asked, but the Digimon never answered. It was too buy looking ahead. When she looked, she found Seraphimon, throwing hundreds of giant, gold energy spheres at the place they just had been. Then, she understood. Takeru had teleported them away from the fight, but…where was he? She gasped when she found the answer.

"Takeru!" she shouted, but it was impossible to find him in the smoke the explosions. One minute later, when the Digimon had finished its attack, the Digi-Destined just could wait for the smoke to clear up. But then, a voice caught their attention.

"There's no way he could have avoided that. Great work, Seraphimon."

When the smoked cleared away, they found Kazuo Hidekawa next to the angel Digimon. He had a big smile on his face, as if that were the greatest moment of his life. Then, they saw Takeru, unconscious on the middle of the empty street. It had been long since the scared people had run away.

"Takeru!" Kari shouted, and ran next to him. When the others looked, they noticed she was crying. But they were too scared to get any closer. So, it was only the girl and the boy lying on the street. And that way, neither the Digi-Destined nor Kazuo Hidekawa could listen to her.

"Please…please wake up…you can't be dead…you can't…please!" she cried. Her tears fell on Takeru's white shirt, but she didn't care. Her eyes were fixed on his face, waiting for a reaction.

"Please…don't…don't leave…don't leave me…is it that I'm destined to live a life or pain, losing everyone I care for?"

She never thought she would say something like that. Not since the day she lost her precious friend, twenty-two months ago. But, then, she had met Takeru, and she realized she was attracted to him. Not only because of the obvious name coincidence or his amazing abilities. She liked him because he gave her something she had never found since the day TK died. Tranquility. When she was young, and looked at the sunset with TK Takaishi, she had the same feeling she had when Takeru Kirahashi was next to her. When she was with him, she knew she would be ok. And she didn't want to lose that feeling…not again.

_"I'm…alive?"_

Takeru's mind only had that idea. He could believe how lucky he was. He had used all of his energy to save the others, but he had forgotten about himself, and received the full strike. He was alive, but his body didn't react, and he felt an unbearable pain. Even his eyelids refused to move a millimeter. Then, a voiced echoed in his ears. A voice filled with sorrow and fear.

_"Please…please wake up…you can't be dead…you can't…please!"_

_"Who is it? Who's that?" he thought. Who was the one who cared so much about him? __"Mina? No…that's…" When he finally realized it, a warm sensation filled his heart. __"Kari…my dear Kari…I…" he wanted to cry, but for some reason he couldn't. He wanted to open his eyes, and meet hers, but he couldn't. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her, but…_

_"I'm…I'm gonna die…without telling her…I…I…"_

His body was tired. That Seraphimon was way stronger than a common one. _"Kazuo…must have given him…the Darkness…such powers…" Then, he heard the voice again._

_"Please…don't…don't leave…don't leave me…is it that I'm destined to live a life or pain, losing everyone I care for?"_

And his mind and his heart reacted again. His eyes wouldn't react, but his heart was crying.

_"She cares…she really does care about me? Does she really…no…there's something…something in her heart…"_

His magic allowed him to see deep into her heart, and the only thing he could find was doubt. A big fight deep within herself. And then, he heard the voice for the last time.

_"I love you, Takeru Kirahashi. I have only met you for…a little more than six months, but I've fallen in love with you."_

The pain was even worse than the one from Seraphimon's attack. He knew her heart wasn't sure about such feelings, but listening to her saying those words, filled his with pain. He wasn't ready, but, without any former preparation, he felt it. He could feel her soft lips touching his. Such tenderness, such softness, as he had never felt it before. He had to do something. He had to stop her mistake.

_"He…heal…"_

Slowly, very slowly, he could feel the white power working deep in his body. He had used the most basic cure magic spell, and now, he had enough energy to at least get up.

Kari slowly back away after kissing the warm body of Takeru Kirahashi. She couldn't believe a word of what she had said. Did she really love him? And what about TK? She had loved him. She would have given him everything. And he was gone. But she still loved him, and she would never forget him. Was this right? Was she making the right choices? Was she ready to give up with TK, and to make a new beginning? She never thought she would find an answer to those questions, when she opened her eyes. And when she did, she saw Takeru's green eyes. He was smiling.

"Thanks for believing in me, Hikari."

She giggled, even if she was still crying. And she did the only thing she could think of. One second later, she was hugging Takeru, who had sat down.

"You're alive! Thank God!"

Then, she looked at the Digi-Destined, whose faces looked really silly, with eyes and mouths wide open. She wondered for the reason of their surprise. Was it the fact that Takeru is alive, or was it the kiss? She slowly looked at Takeru's beautiful eyes, and quickly kissed the top of his nose, and showed him a smile.

"I love you."

Kari waited for a smile, or a kiss, but she never expected the serious face Takeru showed her. And her heart froze when he spoke.

"No, you don't."

Immediately, Takeru stood up, for Seraphimon and Kazuo's surprise, and looked at Kari again. She was puzzled.

"What…what do you mean? You think I'm not sure about my own feelings?"

TK looked at her and shook his head. He knew he had to do it. It was a great sacrifice, but for the first time in his life, he knew exactly what to do. Not only about Kari, but what to do with Seraphimon, and Kazuo, and with his own life.

"Oh, no, Kari. I know you're very sure about your feelings…" he spoke aloud, so that everyone could listen to him, even Mina, who had arrived a couple of minutes before, but she was hidden in a nearby building, spying the whole time, thinking that he wouldn't find her. But TK still had to finish the sentence.

"…but you don't love me. You love Takeru Takaishi…"

Everyone was shocked. How could he know? Why did he know? He looked at Davis, whose jaw almost touched the floor. Sora was hugging Tai, whose face had a mixture of confusion, anger, and the frustration of facing the truth. Yolei and Ken looked serious, but the surprise had also hit them really hard. Izzy was smiling. TK already had the weird feeling that Izzy could read minds, and now he realized that the red head knew exactly what he was about to do. Finally, he looked at Kari. She was crying, and she was avoiding his eyes. She knew he was right, that she had never forgotten TK. That her heart ached every time she thought about him, because she had given him her heart, and he had left her alone. And she knew she would always love him. Takeru just sighed, and softly hugged her. When she finally looked at him, he smiled and whispered something on her ear.

"…and I love you, too."

Yay, I'm done! And I have decided this fic will have a maximum of 15 chapters, nothing more! I hope you liked this one (I loved it. I even had to rewrite it when I realized it wasn't going where I wanted it to), and I'll gladly read your reviews and comments. If you have a lot to say, you can always write to daneel_ff@hotmail.com, and I have time, I may write you an e-mail about your reviews. Anyway, we'll meet again soon for a new chapter, and Merry Christmas!


	12. Revelation

Alright, first, I apologize for taking so long in the writing of this chapter. The thing is, my PC didn't work until today, January the 5th. Second, I don't own Digimon, even if that's something you already know, but whatever. Third…I guess there's no third…oh, yeah, we (myself and my two writing partners, TK and Izzy) wish you a very happy new year 2002. Now, on to the fanfic!

**CHAPTER 12**

**_Revelation_**

Hikari Kamiya woke up early that morning. As every single morning during the last month, she noticed she had tears on her face. She couldn't let the dreams go away. And it wasn't only while she slept. The scene repeated in her mind over and over until madness. She looked at the clock on her desk. 4:45 AM. She still had enough time to think before having to get ready for school. Besides, school had lost any meaning for her. Life had completely lost its sense, since that day…

Kari walked to the balcony, and looked at the lone star in the dark sky. Mina called it "hope". She never dared to ask Mina why she gave it that name. But that night, there was something different. The lone star had a partner. The added bright of the two dim lights challenged the artificial lights of Tokyo. And this new star intrigued Hikari. What would be the best name for the new visitor?

_Light.__ Light, I call you._

Hikari sighed, as the memories tortured her again. Two stars in the sky, looking like a couple of lovers, running away of everything, just to be together, where the Father Sun wouldn't find them. Two stars in the sky, two times she had lost someone she loved. The worst thing was, she still wasn't sure to understand what happened that day, a month ago…

_"…and I love you, too."_

_When the boy released her, there was only one thing in her mind: Confusion. And it wasn't just her, but almost everybody in that place seemed to be as puzzled as her. It wasn't just the surprise of watching Takeru stand up, as if nothing had happened. They were also surprised with the sudden appearance of Mina Kirahashi, right behind the enemy, carrying a sword on her hands. But the six Digi-destined: Tai, Sora, Izzy, __Davis__, Yolei and Ken only knew half of the things that were happening in that place. It wasn't a battle anymore. It was a conflict of feelings, wishes, and secrets. Kazuo Hidekawa was as puzzled as the Digi-Destined when he noticed the presence of Mina, at the same moment she appeared from right behind him, and walked next to Takeru. Before realizing, the sorceress broke the silence._

_"I brought it, Takeru."_

_"Thank you very much, Mina"_

_"Anything else you want me to do?"_

_"Now that you mention it, there's one more thing…"_

_"You know I'll do anything you ask me to…"_

_"I know, and I appreciate it." Takeru said, and smiled for the last time. Somehow, Mina could realize what was about to happen, because tears began falling through her face. TK continued._

_"Please, take the Digi-Destined to a safe place. Our house would be ok. I'll try to take the battle out of the city. Oh, and please, take care of Kari for me."_

_Mina was crying, but she still could afford to nod. She wanted to do something; she wanted to be more useful. She would have done anything he asked her. If she had to die for him to be safe, she would have done it without any doubts. But she only could pray for his safety, because the only one who could safe Takeru was himself. She slowly walked in front of him, and softly kissed him on the cheek._

_"Good luck, TK. Please take care." Takeru nodded, and walked two steps forward, he was now facing Kazuo and Seraphimon, who was ready for a second attack._

_"Kazuo, please let it go. I don't want to fight him. I want to fight you." Kazuo laughed, and his echoed through the deserted street. An evil laugh, which made the boys and girls shiver. A laugh which proved that Kazuo Hidekawa was indeed the real Evil itself._

_"Fool! I offered you the opportunity to become stronger, to be a real match against me, but now you tell me you want to fight me? It seems like you really want to die! Alright, but I must admit I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to a more exciting match. Anyway…"_

_At the same moment he stopped talking; Seraphimon was covered with a familiar glow. A couple of seconds later, an unconscious Patamon lied before them. Immediately, Mina picked him up, and took him with the Digi-Destined, who looked at the scene with great concern. Then, Kazuo spoke again._

_"I guess you don't want to fight here, as your precious city would be harmed, right? Alright, whatever, but be fast." He said, as he began floating, and then, he disappeared with a burst of bright lights. Takeru walked another two steps forward, and prepared himself to follow Kazuo, when a voice behind him finally spoke. She only said a couple of words, so softly that only he could listen to them, but those words were enough to break his already fragile heart._

_"Do you really love me, Takeru Kirahashi?"_

_TK sighed. She hadn't listened to his words well enough, or she just refused to understand. Maybe she just couldn't realize that he was TK Takaishi, but maybe, just maybe, it was better that way._

_"If you really love me, then don't go."_

_TK didn't need to look at her to realize she was crying. But he had to say something before leaving._

_"I have to, Kari. If I stay, I'll only delay this fight. I just…I just have to. It's now or never. Good bye, Kari. Please forgive me. Take care." He was about to leave, when Kari asked again._

_"Who…who are you?"_

_TK smiled. That was indeed a good question. But now he had the answer. His mind had never been so clear._

_"I am the __Chosen__ One. The one who was, the one who is, the one who will be. Past, Present and Future. I am humanity, and I am sorcery. I am destiny, and I am freedom. I am courage, I am friendship. I am knowledge, I am sincerity, I am reliability, I am love, and I am light. But the most important thing of all, I am hope."_

_And with those words said, he disappeared. Kari looked at Mina, who had walked next to her, but her smile couldn't hide the tears falling down her cheek._

Mina Kirahashi smiled as she washed the dishes. Not because she had finally learned to do it without ending up soaking wet, as she had a much more important reason to be happy.  One minute later, when she was done, she walked through the main corridor, to do the only thing he had been doing for the last two days. She stopped in front of a door, and looked around. At the end of the corridor, she could see the entrance of the library, and next, the door to her room. Finally, she opened the door, and watched her reason to be happy.

Takeru Kirahashi was there, sleeping on his bed. She looked at his face, and smiled again. _"He looks soooooooo cute!" she thought, as she had no other thoughts in her mind. She looked at the clock and realized it was 8:30 AM. She wouldn't have visitors before the afternoon, so maybe she could just rest with him for the rest of the morning. She walked to the bathroom, and washed her face. Then, she looked at the mirror, something she didn't do very often. It made her think about who she really was._

_"Yes, I look beautiful. But I know this is only a disguise. Which is my real form, I wonder. But I have to admit this is my favorite…" she thought, as her face showed a grin. Then, she took off her clothes, and looked at the mirror again. She was only wearing her lingerie. Looking at her body make her smile, and feel sad at the same time. The idea of being so beautiful and being such a lie annoyed her. So, she walked out of the bathroom, and next to the bed. Then, she looked at TK, and the mere act of watching him made her feel better. She watched his face, and watched how his chest moved up and down with his breathing. She lied on the bed next to Takeru, and hugged him. She covered herself with the blanket, and put her right hand on his chest. Silently, she watched him for five minutes, when a sudden movement alerted her. But she smiled again when she noticed that Takeru's right arm was now embracing her. His warmth made her feel comfortable, and the sensation couldn't be compared with anything Mina had felt before. In that very moment, she was happy._

"I love you, Takeru." She whispered on his left ear. But the boy didn't seem to react. He had been like that for the past two days, since Mina found him in the front door, wounded and tired. He didn't want to eat, or drink. He just wanted to sleep. And she had silently looked after him, using basic healing and stimulating spells, so that he would have a comfortable sleep. But as she looked at him, an inner fight was engaged within her.

_"I know he doesn't love me, but…I really…I really want to…just…just one kiss…he doesn't have to know…"_

_"I'm coming for you…_

_Today…will be your last day…"_

The words echoed in Takeru's mind. He had defeated Evil, but it would return, with a body of its own, more powerful than before. He had to get up, and prepare for the upcoming fight. But he didn't want to. For the first time in months, he felt comfortable. He wanted to stay like that forever. He wanted to be happy; he wanted to be Takeru Takaishi. He just wanted to sleep…

His eyes were resting, but the rest of his body was in constant alert. However, there was no need to worry. It was a peaceful day, and he was completely alone. _"No…that's not true…there's someone else here…" But the presence didn't seem to be a threat to him. That's when his senses began to work. A charming aroma filled the air. __"It's the scent…of a woman…" He could feel the presence next to him, and he moved his right arm as an instant reaction. Then, his hand touched something. Soft, warm skin. The aroma had become denser. __"Kari? …no…" It wasn't Hikari, but at that moment, he didn't really care. He felt loved, and he liked the sensation of knowing that someone cared about him. His mind was just at half speed, because he didn't really want to think at all. He just wanted to rest, but then, a new sensation interrupted him._

A kiss. Someone was kissing him, and he felt special. It was a kiss filled with love and affection. It was magic. He moved his hands, trying to find the woman again. His right hand touched a cheek, while his left hand met her soft, long hair. It was almost fluid in his hand. And while he returned the kiss, he slowly opened his eyes…

"So you finally wake up, sleepy head."

He met Mina's dark blue eyes. She was only wearing a very sexy lingerie, and he hadn't noticed she was on top of him, in a very compromising position. He tried to get up, but her weight wouldn't let him do it. So he sighed.

"Mina…why?"

"Why what?" she answered, a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know I'd do anything to make you feel comfortable, and you looked pretty comfy until you opened your eyes. Why did you do that, anyway? You should have kept them shut and let yourself go…" Mina stopped when she noticed Takeru's face. He was getting angry.

"You know I'd never do such a thing, even after all the attempts you've already done. You're a great person, and a very beautiful girl, but you know it's not right. I don't love you. I don't even know who you are!"

Finally, Mina got off him, and sat on one side of the bed, but the look on her face told TK that he had done a terrible mistake.

"Mina…did I say something wrong?"

And then, Mina finally exploded.

"So that's it, huh!? That's why you won't accept me! I'd do anything for you! If I could I would kill Evil myself so that you find happiness, and I'd be happy with you, but you just…despise me every time I show you my love! And it's just because you don't know my real appearance! To tell you the truth, I don't remember it either! I have lived with so many forms for more than seven hundred years, and I've never wanted something (or someone) so badly! I LOVE YOU, TAKERU, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT!!! And if you tell me ´no´ again, I won't be able to live anymore!"

TK looked at his friend, with a mixture of compassion, understanding and affection. _"So that's it? That's what you wanted to tell me all this time, Mina? If you had done it before…maybe…this would have never happened." Takeru slowly sat next to her, and tried to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't allow it. She was too embarrassed, too angry, too anguished to look at him._

"What do you want now!? Go ahead, mock me!"

"I admire you, Mina…I really do."

Mina looked at him, unable to hide her surprise. TK was smiling at her. She said the only thing she could think of.

"…say what?"

"…If Kari had rejected me the way I did it with you, I'd have given up a long time ago."

"I know…me too, but…you're worth a try…one million tries…" Takeru looked at her, and the sweet smile she found made her blush immediately. She hated to admit that no matter the fact that he loves somebody else, she still blushed with his mere smile. But she blushed even more when he kissed her twice, one for each cheek.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me. You have no idea of my feelings for you, but those aren't feeling of love. It's called gratitude. Excluding the continuous fighting and the horrible pain, the new life you gave me is a lot better than the life I used to have. Without you, I had never become the man I am now. I feel proud of myself, and I finally feel worthy, and special, and it's all thanks to you. And you're my best friend because of that."

Mina couldn't bear looking at him directly. He had never been so sincere with her before, and these confessions gave her a new tide of sensations she wasn't ready to feel. Embarrassment, sadness, happiness, love, friendship, all those feelings mixed together made her go crazy.

"…but, Mina, you must understand that I'm not Takeru Kirahashi. I'm Takeru Takaishi, and Takeru Takaishi loves Hikari Kamiya. I know her since I was seven, and I love her since I was thirteen. You have watched over us all this time, so you must know that." Mina slowly nodded. "Then, please accept it. If you really love me, accept it. Because I won't be happy if I'm not with her."

_"I want to cry. But I must not. He is right. I must accept it, or I'll never be able to look at him again. If I can't get his love, at least I can still watch him silently, and remember to myself the feelings hidden in my heart. Because no matter that he doesn't love me, that doesn't take away the fact that I love him."_

Mina nodded again. "I'm…I'm sorry, TK. I understand." TK smiled again.

"Thank you, Mina. I already said it, but you're great, and I'm happy to be your friend. This is the least I can do to show you my gratitude."

Before Mina could notice, TK kissed her. She closed her eyes, and his other senses enhanced. She could feel his hands softly caressing her hair, and going down to her back. When his left hand was on her neck and the right hand on her waist, she could feel a great warmth flowing in her, as if it came from her lips, and extended through her entire body. She moaned when his tongue slowly played with hers, but before she could enjoy the sensation a little more, it was over. For both of them, it was one of those moments which only last a few seconds, which seem to be an eternity. A moment they would never forget. When they both opened their eyes, they met with each other's smile.

"That was my little way to say ´thank you´, ok?"

"Wow, TK. I can't wait for my birthday." Takeru laughed.

"Oh, come on, Mina. It will never happen again."

"So, TK. What would you do if I tell Kari you kissed me, with tongue and everything?"

"I'd kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"Oooooh, Slowly and painfully…I'm getting horny now…"

"Awww, shut up!" Both of them finally got up, as Mina prepared to leave. But when she opened the door, she realized she had one more question.

"Takeru…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't love me because of the fact that you don't know my real appearance? I mean, what if I'm really an horrible old witch?"

Mina frowned when she saw that TK smiled once more. Before she could ask what was so funny, he spoke.

"When I think of Mina Kirahashi, I think of an extremely sexy nineteen-year-old girl, with long, dark hair, and beautiful dark blue eyes. Her scarlet lips are so soft that I have to resist the temptation of kissing them. Her body is so perfect that sometimes when I'm alone I dream of sliding my hands through her beautiful, soft curves. I'm not afraid of admitting it, she's the hottest chick I've ever seen, and I'm proud to say that I'm one of the very few men in this world who has admired her naked body. But I'm sorry to admit that we'll never be more than friends, and I've already found someone even more perfect and more pure than her. Maybe if we meet again in another, I'll have the pleasure to become Mina's lover and eternal partner. So, I don't understand your question. Do you know of another Mina? Because that's the only one I know."

There were a lot of words in Mina's mind in that moment. And there were a lot of things she wanted to do. But she said (and did) something she never planned to say (and do).

"Yes…I'm one of a kind…oh, TK!" she cried, and with those words said, she jumped to his arms, and began to cry. In other cases, TK would have pushed her away, but that time he let her cry, because for some weird reason, he wanted to hug her.

_"I love her…I really do. But my feelings for Kari go far beyond any friendship, any love, any other feeling I've ever felt. I'm sorry, my dear Mina."_

And that way, without any request, with the only agreement of their eyes when they met, they joined together in a long, deep kiss. Their last kiss.

Taichi Kamiya tapped his fingers on his car's wheel while he waited for the traffic light to go green. He looked through the mirror, and found Izzy's car right behind him. Izzy waved a quick hello, but Tai was too embittered to reply. They had spent thirty minutes on the road, when a normal trip from his college to his little sister's high school doesn't take more than ten. Finally, the green light allowed him to move on, and Tai's face showed a little smile, which disappeared almost immediately. As soon as he crossed the street, the car in front of him suddenly stopped. The crash was imminent, but there are two things Taichi Kamiya is good at: Soccer and Cars. So, they miraculously saved. And I mean ´they´ because there was someone next to Tai.

Eighteen-year-old Sora Takenouchi was looking at him, and the look on her face told him that a storm was about to arise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Tai!? WE COULD HAVE GOT KILLED!!!!!!"

"Sora, calm down! It wasn't my damn fault! The other guy suddenly stopped, and…"

"Shut up! I don't to hear your stupid excuses! Now, move it! Man, you're so slow!"

_"But it's not my fault…" Tai thought. He decided to stop the argument, but not because he wasn't right, or because you can never win an argument with Sora. He did because since the moment he picked her up, he knew there was something wrong with her. He wasn't brave enough to ask her what was wrong, but he would do it anyway. He had to do it. She was his best friend, or at least the friend he spent more time with, since Matt was all the time training at the Air Force Academy. Besides, he loved her, even if she already had a boyfriend, and he would do anything to help her get better._

"…Tai…Tai? …TAI!?"

"Uh, uh, what?"

"Why aren't we moving?"

"Oh, oh, that! Sure! Let's go!" he said, as he focused on the road, and finally got to move his car. He instantly noticed that Izzy's car was now in front of him.

"When did he get in front of us?"

"When you were parked in the middle of the street, thinking about who-knows-what!"

_"About you.__ I was thinking about you, Sora. I always do."_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, the road seems to be clear from here. I hope we get there soon."

"Yeah, Kari and the others must have been waiting for ages…Tai…what's wrong?"

Sora noticed that Tai wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking at…nothing…

"Sora…"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"4:45 PM. Why?"

"…it's getting dark. Don't you think it's a little…well, soon?"

Sora looked at the sky, and realized that Tai was right. It was getting dark, but the sun was still at its right place. It was getting dark, without a sunset. Just plain dark.

"Weird. What do you think, Tai?"

"Dunno. I'm not the genius. We'll have to ask Izzy about it later. I'm sure he already noticed."

Mina looked at the wall clock while she cooked dinner. 5:30 PM. _"They should arrive soon. What the hell is he doing?" After lunch (and after Mina's best morning of her entire life), TK had locked himself in the library, doing who-knows-what. Maybe training, maybe studying, or maybe chatting with any of the masters. On the other side, she had been cleaning the house, as they expected visitors that night. The Digi-Destined, especially Izzy and Kari, had visited Mina almost everyday during the last month, asking and talking about the magic world, Evil, and the Chosen One. Izzy had made great progresses translating the whole text of the original prophecy, but they still didn't have any clues on how to defeat Evil. But she had no interest in helping out. She had done everything she could do: finding the Chosen One. When Tomari asked her to search for him, she asked for a reward. Besides, she spent twenty long years looking for him. But she never thought that finding the Chosen One would be her reward. Meeting Takeru had been the greatest experience of her life, and she realized that she had totally wasted her time before finding him. Now, her life had a meaning: loving him._

If Mina hadn't spent so much time lost in her thoughts, she would have noticed that the food was getting burned, that the doorbell was ringing, and the most important thing, she would have noticed the abnormal darkness covering the city. Only when TK finally came out of the library, her mind finally reacted.

"You didn't tell me we had visitors, Mina."

"Oh, what? Oh, yes, that! I'll go right now. Those must be your friends, the Digi-Destined."

"Then you'll have to cook again, and this time, cook an extra dish." TK said, pointing at the oven.

"Oh, shit!" Mina shouted while she started to clean the mess. "What do you mean ´an extra dish´?"

"Because I invited an extra guest." He said, at the moment a small figure walked into the room. Mina recognized him almost instantly, and in an act of instinct, she bowed immediately.

"Master! It's great to have you here!"

"Long time no see, Mina. OOO   

Obviously, you haven't changed a bit."

"Hehe, so you noticed it." She said as she posed for her teacher.

"Mina, please open the door. I'll take care of the cooking."

The young sorceress walked to the door, and welcomed the already-mad Digi-destined. They had been waiting outside for almost five minutes. But how would be their surprise when they saw the other two people in the house, the one in the kitchen and the one seated on the couch.

"Takeru!"

"Good to see you again, Hikari." After he said that, TK immediately looked at Mina. If she was depressed, she hid it pretty well, as her face showed the same smiling expression she always has.

"So, we finally meet, Mr. Izumi." Tomari said as he got up.

"Mister Tomari! Nice to meet you! And please, call me Koushiro…or Izzy, if you like."

Almost instantly, the old wizard and the computer geek sat together and began a long discussion about the prophecy of the Chosen One. Takeru looked at Mina again, this time waiting for an explanation.

"During the time you were…away, I gave Izzy full access to the library and the magic screen. He and Master Tomari have been working on the translation of the prophecy of the Chosen One."

"I see…" TK said as he offered Tai and Sora a pair of seats. "Yolei, be a nice girl and turn on the TV, please."

Yolei obeyed almost like a zombie, as she still couldn't believe Takeru Kirahashi was talking to her. But nobody focused on the TV, which was displaying some news, because Tai had a question to ask.

"What I really wanna know is, what happened, Takeru?"

"I guess you're talking about what happened after I went after Kazuo, right?"

"Now that you mention it…" Mina commented. "You arrived two days ago, and we haven't talked about it."

"I was waiting for this to happen…" TK concluded as he pointed at the TV screen. Then, everybody paid attention to the announcer.

_"…Finally, after a long search throughout the whole country, and when no hope was left, the missing teenager Kazuo Hidekawa was found three hours ago by a policeman in the outskirts of the city. At this moment, he is at the __Odaiba__Hospital__, where he has already met with his parents. But the mystery of who kidnapped him, and where he has been during the last seven months is still unsolved, as the young boy doesn't seem to remember anything. Expert psychiatrists will try to find his lost memories, but no matter the results of their studies, the important thing is that he's back home, where he belongs to. And now, more info about the mysterious atmospheric phenomena…"_

"What…what does that mean?" Cody finally talked. Takeru looked at his master, who was doing something he hadn't done in a long time: he was smiling.

"Congratulations, Takeru. You did an excellent job defeating the Evil." Everybody looked at TK, who was just shaking his head.

"No, no, no. I didn't win. He escaped. Evil abandoned Kazuo's body before I could destroy it. Now Kazuo is a normal young boy."

But no matter what he said, all the people in that room looked at TK with a mixture of unbelief and admiration.

"How…how did you do it?" Mina asked softly.

"Well, I won because I had the total advantage." TK explained.

"What!?" Davis cried. "What do you mean by that!?"

"Exactly as I said. First, I can use white magic to heal myself. On the other side, he couldn't. Second, as Evil possessed a human body, he had the need to rest, eat and sleep. However, I was trained to resist the lack of sleep. And third, the use of a human body limited Evil's full power. He couldn't do more than the body could handle. On the other side, I was getting stronger after each day. Twenty seven days later, I finally won, but he ran away."

"So…where is he?" Cody asked again.

"Probably…making himself a body of his own." Tomari answered. "He has realized those weaknesses, and now he's going to make himself a new body. And with that body, he will be able to use his full powers." Takeru nodded.

"And if we look at the sky, we can tell the body is completed."

"What!?" Everybody shouted, while they ran to the windows. The Digi-Destined gasped when they looked at the sky. The darkness was almost absolute, they couldn't see any building, and they couldn't even see the streets.

"What's…what's going on!?" Kari cried.

"This is Evil's doing." Mina explained. "He's creating a whole new dimension…but why?"

"Don't you see, Mina? Evil plans to destroy the world after he kills me. But for now, he doesn't want to do any harm to his playground. This will be our battlefield." TK said.

"Then where did all the people go!?" Davis cried.

"They are where they have to be. We are the ones who disappeared." Izzy answered.

"So what do we do?" Tai asked.

"There isn't much time. Izzy and Master Tomari must work on that translation. It's our only chance of finding a way to defeat Evil. The others must stay as far as possible. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Mina, I need a weapon."

"What happened to kodachi and the Staff of Hope?" she asked.

"The sword broke up after the fight. And Kazuo destroyed the emerald core of the staff, so it's useless."

"I'll get you a weapon, Takeru. You distract the enemy while we translate the prophecy." Tomari said.

"Alright. Now, move!" TK shouted as he walked away, preparing himself to fight…again. A couple of seconds later, they could feel it. A huge presence, full of energy. A cold breeze made the Digi-Destined shiver, as the coldness could be only compare to being dead. Kari was about to say something but the appearance of a huge shadow interrupted her. Nothing could have prepared them for such a sight. A giant dragon, black as the darkest night. 72 feet long, 36 feet tall, it was the biggest living thing they had ever seen. And they only thing they feared more than the 7 feet teeth, was its soul. Evil and Darkness corrupted that horrible creation, and its cold breath filled the foul atmosphere. Its voice echoed as the only voice in miles, in a never-ending wave of threatening sounds.

"TODAY IS THE DAY OF MY RETURN! TODAY IS A JOYFUL DAY, AS THE CHOSEN ONE WILL FALL!"

It didn't take it long to notice that Takeru was in front of him, waiting.

"THE CHOSEN ONE! ARE YOU WILLING TO DIE AS A BRAVE WARRIOR, OR YOU'LL PRAY FOR MERCY?"

"I'm not the one you want to talk with, Evil. I'm not your ´Chosen One´." TK answered, his voice showing no emotion. The others looked from the distance, listening carefully, but at the same time, sharing their confusion. What did he mean, saying he's not the Chosen One?

"WHAT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN AWAY!? FACE YOUR DESTINY, CHOSEN ONE, AS YOU WILL DIE ANYWAY!"

"I'm not running away, nor am I joking. I'm not the Chosen One. But I know who he is. Every time you fought me, he grew stronger and wiser. And now he's ready to face you."

"WHAT DO YOU SAY!? …IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE…I KNOW YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE, NOW STOP TALKING NONSENSE AND PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"I'll fight, Evil, but I won't fight as Takeru Kirahashi, or as the Chosen One. I need all my powers to win this battle, and the only way I can unleash them is using my real form."

In the distance, a silent whispering began.

"What!? His real form!? Is he gonna…?" Mina said.

"Yes, he will disable his Transform spell." Tomari completed.

"What are you talking about?" Davis wanted to know.

"The Transform spell allows the caster to change its body shape to anything he wants. Most sorcerers use it to keep their identity hidden or to hide their own existences. He used it to avoid being recognized by other people." Tomari explained.

"But, why…?" Yolei asked.

"He had his reasons." Mina said quickly.

"Then, if that's not his real body…" Tai whispered.

"What's the real one like?" Kari finished. At the moment Kari said that, Mina looked at her, with a smile on her face and a big sparkle on her eyes.

"You're a very lucky girl, Hikari Kamiya."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"You know who the real one is. He's the cutest, coolest, kindest, and greatest friend you've ever had. I feel so jealous."

"What does that…?" But somehow, Kari couldn't finish the sentence. She fixed her eyes on Takeru Kirahashi, because she wanted to know. She wanted to see it by herself. A couple of seconds later, Mina stood up, and began to walk closer to Takeru and the giant dragon.

"Mina, where are you going!?" Izzy shouted. "It's dangerous!"

"I have to see this! It's gonna be great! Come on, Kari! Come with me, and find the answers to all of your questions!"

Immediately, Kari walked next to her, and soon Mina was followed by the whole group of people, as they also wanted to know the real truth. The meaning of f that fighting, all that pain. Suddenly, Mina stopped. They were 20 feet away from TK, but he was about to cast his first spell.

"Transform Magic, Disable!"

A bright light covered the young sorcerer, and the others had to close their eyes so that they wouldn't get blind. Just after a while, the Digi-Destined could open their eyes, and meet with a sight they could have never expected.

Takeru Kirahashi wasn't there anymore. He had been replaced with a boy in a green armor that covered almost his entire body. A long, white cape waved with an invisible wind, and his handsome face showed a grin. His blonde hair had grown almost to his wide shoulders and his cerulean eyes sparkle with a familiar bright. It was unbelievable, but he was there. He looked older, taller, bigger and stronger, but it was him. The first one to talk with the warrior of Hope was his master, who walked a few steps forward, and said the words everybody wanted to say.

"It's nice to see you again, Takeru Takaishi."

Teehee, I'm done here! I'm sure you're getting sick of this, but any reviews and comments (even flames!) will be accepted. Next time I'll post the last chapter and the epilogue. I hope you like them (I hope you like THIS chapter…). Anyway, see ya!

DaneelRush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	13. A Dragon's Power, an Angel's Heart

Well, this is it. The last chapter….*sob*. I began writing this fic one month and a half ago, and I think I have become better when it comes to writing. I just hope that the other fanfics I write end up as well as this one. Anyway, enough with the talking, here it is...oh, and I don't own Digimon…or do I…no, I definitely don't.

**CHAPTER 13**

**_A Dragon's Power, an Angel's Heart_**

****

"Grand Exploder!"

Even in that small world, filled with darkness, the light and the flames from the explosion surprised Mina Kirahashi. She had seen lots of things in seven hundred years of existence. However, nothing could be compared with that single day. Her open jaw wasn't enough to express her feelings while watching the incredible battle developing in front of her.

"Rainbow Blast!"

Her eyes were fixed on the battle, but her heart was with each spell TK cast. She wasn't a match for the Dragon of Evil, but she loved Takeru, and when two sorcerers share a bond like that, their powers consummate in one. She knew TK didn't feel the same she did, but she also knew he cared for her, and that was enough.

"Delta Magic!"

Mina looked at her new friends, the Digi-Destined. First, he looked at Izzy, who didn't seem to worry about the battle at all. He was completely focused on his laptop's screen. She could easily tell why TK liked him that much: he admired Izzy. It wasn't that Izzy didn't care about Takeru's safety; it was that he trusted in Takeru. The same way Takeru trusted in him. Next to Izzy, she found Tomari, her master, who seemed to be thinking a lot. He probably felt the same as her. The awkward sensation of being useless. But he also did what he could. He was trying to help Izzy translate the ancient prophecy, their only chance of finding a way to defeat Evil once and for all. Then, she looked at the others. They were speechless. It had been really tough for them. For the first time in their lives, they couldn't control their future. Their destiny, the world's destiny, lied in the result of that battle. And their last hope, the only one who can save them, is Takeru Takaishi, who was supposed to be dead. The revelation of knowing that TK was alive was too much for them. They hearts now carried the frustration of knowing that everything they had thought and felt those when they said good bye to her friend had been just a lie, a façade. The anger of realizing that TK had fooled them was mixed with the happiness of the return of his dear friend. _What's in their hearts right now? What's in Kari's heart right now?_

"I knew it! I knew I had seen it before!"

The whole group looked at the smiling Izzy, who didn't paid attention to the deadly glares they were giving at him. He seemed very proud, as he always looked when he had made a big discovery.

"I guess I'm supposed to say: What did you find out, Izzy?" Tai said sarcastically.

"The giant dragon! I've seen it in one of the books at the library. When I scanned the books at Mina's house, I saved this page from an ancient guide of magic creatures, and now I realized that this picture was a picture of Evil itself. Look!" Izzy said as he showed them a picture in the laptop's screen. It was, indeed, the giant dragon Takeru was fighting. Below the picture the Digi-Destined and the two sorcerers saw a long text, written in an ancient language.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Iz, but we can't read weird-ancient-wizardish." Davis said.

"I'm…working…on that…here!" he said as the runic changed into a readable text."

_"The seventh and second to last incarnation of Evil is the Black Dragon. This legendary creature holds great powers and the only references to it can be found in ancient prophecies. Contrary to Evil's weaker forms, this one cannot be destroyed with any magic or physical attack. The only way to destroy it is supposed to be included in the Prophecy of the __Chosen__ One, which has never been fully translated."_

"I don't have to read a book to know that." A voice said behind them. It was Takeru.

"How long have you been here?" Mina asked.

"Enough…everybody down! Magic Shield!"

Suddenly, a powerful shield covered them, just in time to protect them from the Dragon's powerful attack. TK began speaking again, as if nothing were happening.

"So…any progress?"

"We know which language was used to write the prophecy, but it was encrypted. It's a simple code, but the computer has to try all the possibilities until it finds one that makes sense. That will take quite a while." Izzy explained.

"Great. Tell your computer to move faster, because my magic doesn't seem to work at all on that guy. Damn, I need a sword!"

"Takeru, a sword would never pierce through that dragon's hard skin." Tomari said softly. TK just sighed as he kept blocking attack after attack with his magic shield.

"If you were as good with swords as Master Davalos you would know that I need the sword to protect myself. I cannot keep using the Magic Shield, or I'll get tired pretty quickly. Now, see ya." He said at the time he warped away, to move the fight to another place. 

"So…what do we do?" Yolei asked after a long moment of silence.

"We can only wait." Izzy said.

"And pray." Tai concluded, not to the likes of everyone.

"Hey, let's play hide and seek!"

"I'm not really in a good mood now."

"Exactly! If you play, you'll get in a good mood!"

"How come that you're acting so cheerfully? You're not like that. You're always serious, and sometimes mean."

"Are you saying that I can't have fun!?"

"Not at all…it's just that…Kari asked you to do this, right?"

Gatomon looked with compassion at the little Patamon, who was seated on Kari's bed. He had been acting like that since he got rid of Kazuo's control. The feeling of being used for the works of Evil consumed his happiness very slowly. Life had lost its bright since he lost his human partner. After that, he spent all his time alone in the Digiworld, looking for a new reason for his existence. It had been almost two years since Takeru's death, and the little flying Digimon hadn't shown a smile since then.

"Alright, I admit it. Kari asked me to cheer you up. Or at least to try. For God's sake, Patamon, get over it!"

"Shut up!" Patamon cried, and his friend immediately obeyed. She may have the advantage of being a champion Digimon, but she still didn't want to face Patamon's rage. TK had told her a little secret a year after Malomyotismon's defeat. Patamon had the ability to digivolve without a Digivice, and she knew she was no match for Angemon, or even worse, Seraphimon.

"Patamon, we all miss him, but if we are together, we may learn to bear his absence."

"Gatomon, I'm not sad for his absence."

The cat Digimon looked at her friend with concern. She couldn't understand Patamon's words.

"Don't you…don't you miss him?"

"Why should I miss him? He's still out there, and you know that."

Gatomon finally understood Patamon's feelings. Most people thought TK was dead, mainly because Kari and Tai hadn't told anyone about the mysterious note from the day after his burial. But she knew. Takeru Takaishi was alive. But for some reason she could think of, he wanted everyone else to believe he was dead.

"It's getting dark, and Kari hasn't come back." Patamon said softly, trying to change the subject.

"He left you." Gatomon said, and Patamon looked at her, his face burning with anger. "That's why you're mad, right?" Obviously, the little pig-like Digimon couldn't hold it any longer, as he exploded in a way Gatomon could have never expected from a Digimon. Maybe from the love-crazed Kari, but not from a Digimon.

"Yes! He's out there, doing who knows what, and he left me alone! I thought we were friends, but he didn't care at all when he decided to play dead, and leaving me! His Digimon partner, his buddy, his confidant!" and then he started crying. Gatomon didn't say a word, as she wasn't the best one for comforting people (or Digimon). She just looked at him, confused, thinking about the next thing to do now.

"And you know what the worst thing is?" Patamon continued. Gatomon just shook her head.

"After what he did to me…after abandoning me…if he only looked for me…if he only said my name…I'd be there…because after all…I'm his partner."

"Boreal Storm!"

No matter which spell he tried, or which angle did he attack from, the giant Dragon wouldn't get even a scratch. TK had already spent 45 minutes of attacking, evading, more attacking and more evading; and the only thing he was doing was getting tired. He had stopped using his Magic Shield since a long time ago, as a way to save some energy, but if he didn't do something, anything, he would dead meat. But he wasn't only fighting against tiredness. He also had to deal with Evil's constant mind games.

_"What makes you think you can win? You are NOTHING. Your spells don't even tickle my hard skin, and you'd break your little hands if you attacked me…"_

_"Besides, boxing is not my biggest strength. But what I lack in physical abilities, I got it in the Sword Department. So, I guess that's my best option."_

_"Too bad you don't have a sword. Why don't you just give up and pray for mercy? I'd probably kill you anyway, but I might forgive your friends…"_

_"Yeah, sure, as if I could believe your crap…"_

_"Hey…maybe I'm not that bad…"_

_"He he, now that was funny…"_

"Giga Shock!"

As always, the powerful thunder spell didn't do a thing against the black Dragon's powers. Takeru realized it was useless to keep trying, and he started dodging attacks. Besides, the dragon hadn't been able to hurt him either. But that probably was because it hadn't really attacked at all.

_"So you finally stopped with your little game…I guess it's my turn…"_

And the world fell all over Takeru…literally. The whole dimension of darkness was a giant, never-ending sphere of dark energy, and Evil could control it feely. Unfortunately, TK realized it way too late. Two black tentacles came out from the "floor" and trapped his legs at the same time at the same time the dark sky filled with black holes shooting dark cannons at one single objective: himself.

_"So…you like my ´Heart of Darkness´ attack? No? Well…It's one of my personal favorites…too bad you can't enjoy it…"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You're not in the best position for giving me orders, Takeru Kirahashi."_

_"You're not going to win with this, you bastard…and the name is Takeru Takaishi."_

But the chat ended up pretty quickly, as TK had a really powerful magic attack to deal with. But the only thing he saw was darkness, when infinity of dark beams hit their target.

"TK, no!"

Everybody fixed their eyes on the battle field after listening to Tai's words. But they only found darkness. Not even the black dragon could be seen, only a huge darkness which was consuming the Chosen One. Everything seemed lost, and the Digi-Destined looked down. All of them, but Izzy.

"Man, I'm brilliant!"

Just after Izzy watched the dark scene, he could understand everyone's death glares. Thank God he had something really good to say.

"Hey, I decoded the ancient script, now I just have to translate it."

Master Tomari's face showed something that partially looked like a smile, but the Digi-Destined realized that it was hard for him to keep it. When Mina had said he had lost his ability to feel, she was very serious.

"How long will that take?"

"What? It's already translated." Izzy said with a huge grin. Almost immediately, the group made a wide circle around Izzy and his laptop, and slowly read the finally translated prophecy of the Chosen One.

_"When night has consumed everything,_

_And darkness rules over the dead lands,_

_Two holy blessings will save the __Chosen__ One,_

_One from the creature his family worships,_

_And the other from the creature he and his real family love."_

"I knew you would do it, Izzy." Mina said, smiling at him. Of course, he immediately blushed.

"Now we have to find out what does it mean." Ken said.

"It's not really complicated, now that we have it translated." Kari said.

"And once again, Kari's right." TK said behind them. The blonde boy walked inside the circle and placed a hand of Izzy's right shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, Izzy. You're the best."

"No prob, man. By the way, how did you get out of there!?" Izzy said, pointing at the absolute darkness.

"Magic, my friend. Anyway, we don't have much time before he realizes I'm here. We've to work on this one."

"It's pretty obvious to tell that by ´family´ or ´real family´ it doesn't mean your parents, TK." Yolei said.

"One point for Yolei." TK said, smiling at her. "I'd kiss you, but I'd probably get killed in the process." Yolei giggled for a while, and then she looked at the screen once again.

"My guess is that by 'family´ the prophecy means all the sorcerers and magic users. Well, we worship a holy creature, don't we?" Mina said, as she stood next to Takeru.

"Well, I can't kiss Yolei, but I can kiss you." TK said, as he kissed Mina's right cheek. She blushed a little, but she still continued, as the Digi-Destined were puzzled. "Sorcerers worship a mythical creature, which is supposed to be immortal, and only sorcerers who proved worthy of its blessings, thanks to its unlimited intelligence."

"So, what's this holy creature, and which is its blessing?" Cody asked.

"The Nova Dragon Blade." Tomari answered. Then, he looked at Takeru. "Can you use it?"

"First of all, I need a sword to use that technique. Second, I haven't used it ever in my short life as a swordsman. Third, the only I know who can use it is Master Davalos, and he only showed me the basic principle. And fourth, Davalos is not here, so he won't help us."

"Any conclusion?" Tomari asked him with great concern.

"Just get me a sword and we'll see." TK concluded.

"You know that's impossible, Taki." Mina said. _"Taki!?" Kari thought. "There's nothing in this place."_

"Well, we still have the rest of the prophecy." Izzy said.

"But I'll have to think that by myself. The darkness is fading. I better get back to work." TK said, and he warped away. The Digi-Destined looked from the distance at the battle field again. They could listen to the Dragon's angry roars, and somehow they felt its disappointment. They watched how Takeru prepared himself for Evil's second strike, and they all knew it was going to be even worse than the first one. But Izzy looked away from the creepy scene and focused on the prophecy, what he thought was the most important thing now.

"And what about the second blessing? I mean, ´the creature he and his family love´?"

"That's Patamon." Kari said almost instinctively, while looking at the fight with great attention. "I think it's pretty obvious. I mean, the creature he loves must be Patamon."

"I agree with Kari." Davis said. "But then, who's his ´real family´?"

"I'm looking at them right now." Mina said, smiling. The Digi-Destined looked at each other with an expression on their faces that clearly said: "Us?"

"Of course." Mina continued. "He may have his parents, but you've been the ones he has faced the toughest moments of his life. You've shared tons of experiences together, and if that doesn't make you a family, then I don't know what it will."

Smiles filled the Digi-Destined's faces after thinking of that wonderful thing. A family. Yes, they were that close, if you think about it. Maybe they were so great friends, that they could call themselves a family. A family joined by the Digiworld. Everyone was smiling, as if a new hope had filled their hearts. But Izzy had his own concerns.

"How…how will we get Patamon here?"

"I believe he's thinking about that just right now." Tomari said, while pointing at Takeru, who was too busy evading enemy attacks.

Patamon lied on Kari's bed, looking carefully at the desk. More precisely, at the picture on the desk. Kari and TK on a Tokyo street. Patamon remembered that Kari had told him she felt something was wrong in that picture, and now that Patamon was looking at it carefully, he agreed with the young human. He didn't know what it was, but there was something odd on that picture. He knew the answer was in his head, but he still had to link ideas. Maybe Gatomon could help him.

"Hey, Gatomon, where…" Patamon stop the phrase when he looked at his partner. Gatomon was totally asleep, and even worse, she was using him as a Digipillow.

"Great, just great. Now I can't even move." Without any clues on the mysterious photograph, he looked for another thing to think about. _Where did Kari go? It's getting late, and I'm hungry. He tried to remember what Kari had told him. She said she was going "to Mina's house". He had no clue of where "Mina's house" was or who was this Mina, anyway; but he could remember something Tai had said. __He said…he said she was cute. Great, as if that could help me at all. No, no, wait a minute…_

Tai hadn't only said she was cute, he had given him and Agumon a total description, just waiting for them to agree with him, as if they could be somehow attracted to a human female. _Eighteen or nineteen years old, long black hair, dark blue eyes, aquiline eyes, sexy smile…heh, not that I really care about that, but…perfect body…wait a second…I've seen someone who fits that description…somewhere…think, Patamon, think! _

It didn't take him long to remember. The picture. Mina was on the picture. He didn't know why Kari thought the picture was odd, but he found it odd that this Mina girl appeared on the picture. She was hard to notice, but Patamon was very positive about the idea. Lost in the background, hidden between the walking people, there was a beautiful girl, looking at the happy couple who was getting a picture taken. _No…she's not looking at them…she's looking at him. She's looking at TK. And somehow, he knew it wasn't only for physical attraction. Well, he knew because the girl looked eighteen and TK was only thirteen in the picture. __But, how can she look the same after…three years? Maybe I'm just paranoid, but…_

_"PATAMON!"_

The voice echoed in the Digimon's mind. It was filled with fear and anguish, but it was also awfully familiar. It was a gate to the past, to memories he had tried to bury deep into his mind, with no results. Now, those memories overcame his wishes, and the feelings they unleashed were too much for him.

_"PATAMON! PATAMON! TALK TO ME!"_

_"I'm…I'm right here…who are you?"_

_"I used to be your best friend…but that person died long ago…maybe…maybe I don't deserve that title anymore."_

Patamon gasped when the voice revealed itself as TK Takaishi. He couldn't recognize it; obviously he had changed a lot since the last time they met. TK wasn't a boy anymore. He had become a man, and his voice was the voice of a man. But for Patamon, there was still something of the boy he loved. However, forgiveness wouldn't be that easy to accomplish.

_"What do you want?"_

_"Your help…again…"_

_"You should have thought about it before leaving me alone!"_

_"Oh, that. Believe, I didn't have much time to think. It's not that I chose to leave you, but now that I think about it, I could have easily returned to you."_

_"Then why didn't you come back!? It's not like I'm the only one who misses you…"_

_"I know, but there are more important things…I had to deal with. You were my best friend, Patamon, and I care about you, but there are things you have to do alone."_

_"But this is just way too much! Everybody believes you're dead!"_

_"That's not true. I'm with my friends at this very moment, and they all know."_

_"…so…Kari's with you?"_

_"Yes, you could say that."_

_"Then why didn't she take me there, with you!?"_

_"Because she didn't know where I was until today. And know, I need you."_

_"Why…what now?"_

_"I am fighting right now…fighting for my life, and I know I can win…if you're with me…will you help me, Patamon?"_

The anger and the sadness were still strong in Patamon's heart. However, it only took him a couple of seconds to answer.

_"I will."_

_"Why?"_

_"…because you're my friend…and I miss you…I will do whatever it takes to see you again…"_

_"Then wish…wish to see me again, and you'll come to me…"_

_"I want to go…I want to be with you…just like the old times…"_

_"The old times will never return…but if you help me, we'll make a new time…together…"_

Suddenly, light filled the dimension of darkness. A light that blinded their eyes and hurt the Dragon of Evil.

"WHAT IS THIS!? WHERE DOES THIS LIGHT COME FROM!?"

TK closed his eyes and smiled widely. The light purified his soul, and healed his tired body. This was, indeed, the blessing of Patamon. He felt he could take any enemy, as long as the light was with him. With such powers, he would never be in danger anymore. But there was one thing left, the thing he wanted the most in that moment, and when he wished with all his heart, all of his dreams came true…

When Takeru opened his eyes, he found the darkness he was already used to. The Dimension of Darkness had returned to its usual appearance. In the distance, he could see his friends, most of them still with their eyes closed, confused and frightened. But Mina was looking at him, smiling; as if she had felt the same he felt when he saw the light. But Mina wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the object behind him. TK looked back; expecting to see his dear Patamon, but what he found surprised him even more.

A sword. A thick, long, sharp sword floated in front of him. An eerie but charming light emanated from the blade, and the golden handle had beautiful emeralds incrusted on it, and two golden wings separated it of the blade. Angel wings. When TK wielded the sword, he found it light and easy to handle, as if it was made especially for him. A sword and a fighter meant for each other. Like a Digi-Destined and his Digimon partner.

"…thank you, my friend." Takeru whispered, and looked back, where the black dragon still tried to guess what had just happened. But TK wasn't for speeches anymore. He felt like he could do anything he wanted, even the Nova Dragon Blade. But first, he had to make sure his friends would be safe; and second, he had to make sure he would inflict a direct hit.

"Do you know, Evil? I'm getting a little tired of this yada-yada. We should get this over now."  The dragon opened its mouth and did something that resembled a smile, then closed its eyes and its voice traveled directly to Takeru's mind.

_"Ah…so you wanna play tough guy, huh? However, I agree with you. I've played with you for seven months, and I'm getting tired of you. Too bad, as you were my favorite toy. But, once again, only good or evil must remain, and this time I'll make sure you are destroyed!"_

_"Oh, really? Then, try your best shot!"_

Almost immediately, everything began to shake. It was as if the whole world were tearing itself apart, and all its energy reunited in the dragon's mouth. It was preparing itself for an attack, and TK knew that dragon would throw something different that fire. Immediately, he shouted to the others. They couldn't stay there any longer.

"Go away! This is gonna be big! You're not safe here anymore! Run as fast as you can!"

Izzy turned off his laptop and stood up, as if he wanted to lead the retreat, but the others didn't want to move. Especially Kari.

"What will you do!?" she shouted.

"I have to stay here! I have to receive the blast! I have to make sure everything is over, I can't let Evil run away! Now, go!"

"No!" Mina shouted. "I've been with you since the beginning, and I'm not gonna leave you now!"

"Mina, go! You'll get killed if you stay here!"

"So will you! I'd…I'd rather die to live without you!"

Everyone looked at the sorceress with great admiration, and with surprise, too. Realizing that Mina was in love with TK was a big surprise for all of them, especially for the brunette TK loves so much. But this time TK was going to stop her, even if he had to say something he didn't want to.

"Mina, if you really love me, then get out of here! I'll…I'll never forgive myself if you die!"

"No! I can't…"

Mina couldn't finish her sentence, because a strange sensation suddenly filled her body. Then, she felt very sleepy, and passed out in front of everybody. Izzy walked next to her and took her with him. Soon after that, the Digi-Destined slowly walked away behind him.

"Excellent sleep magic, Tomari. I owe you one." TK said.

"I didn't do it, Takeru."

"What? Then, who did…?"

"I don't know and I don't really care right now. Good luck, and…see you." 

"I'll be back…someday…" Then, the old sorcerer followed the others, and walked away. TK faced his opponent once again, this time ready for the final attack. The only thing he did at that moment was to expect anything. But, after all, could he use the Nova Dragon Blade? He slowly remembered all of his master's indications.

_"I don't even know why I'm teaching you this, but I guess you'll eventually need this technique, young Takeru. Using the Nova Dragon Blade is a matter of instinct and guts, but there are some things you must always remember. Begin with the tip pointing back, and gain enough speed for the initial slash, so you gain enough linear momentum. At the same time, three steps: left, right, left. Make the tip point backwards again by changing the way you're holding the sword, and get the extra angular momentum. Do not move your legs when doing this! That's a big mistake. The final and definite blow must be done with one step with the right foot! If you move your legs before, you'll lose all the momentum and the speed you have. Only by doing as I told you, and trusting in yourself, you'll deal a perfect blow. But the most important thing: never, NEVER! Use it for a direct attack. You may fail, and if you fail, if the enemy doesn't kill you, you'll get killed by your own strike. Remember that."_

_"I won't fail. I can't fail! I'll just forget about those stupid indications and trust my instincts."_

_"GET READY TO DIE, CHOSEN ONE! MEET MY ´END OF LIGHT´!"_

All the dark energy stored in the dragon's body was unleashed in a dark beam, in a straight line towards the young sorcerer. But he had a plan. In what seemed like a suicidal move, TK approached the dark beam as fast as he could, and just when he ran the last three steps: left, right, left; he made the first slash from right to left. The air slash seemed to slow down the dragon's attack, as TK had enough time to made the position change, and prepare the final step.

"Nova Dragon Blade!"

With the sword to his left, hold by his right hand, TK dealt a final slash upwards, which cut through the Evil beam and deflected the two newly-created beams away from him. He had succeeded and evaded the dragon's most powerful attack, but he had used most of his energy with the blow, and now he was very tired. But when he saw the dragon's "expression" on its face, he knew something was wrong. Suddenly, he felt two wind blows just behind him, and the two dark beams passed next to him at incredible speed. Takeru looked surprised how the powerful dark attack was retuning to its caster. But TK's surprise increased when he saw not only two, but hundreds and hundreds of dark beams just like first ones, beams which came from nowhere, all of them with only one objective: the Black Dragon, who seemed as surprised as Takeru.

TK closed his eyes to avoid the horrible scenario in front of him, as all the dark attacks pierced through the giant dragon's body. When everything seemed to be over, he opened his eyes, and watched with horror the dragon's corpse. He was dead, and TK still didn't know why. But what the young human couldn't understand, the almighty Evil realized before his defeat. The incredible speed of the Nova Dragon Blade not only pierced through space; it pierced through time. The space vacuum, caused by the sword attack, made the energy beams to move back, like an invisible black hole. But the time void sent back not only the two original dark beams, but every single one in every possible dimension. It took several months for TK to realize he had made a time VCR and he had pushed the REW and FF button repeatedly. But when TK looked at the dragon's body, he didn't care about the possible physical and magical causes of what had just happened, because now that the dragon was gone, the Dark Dimension was fading away. Darkness was disappearing, and was replaced with a bright light. But Evil was still alive, in Takeru's mind. Because as the dragon's body exploded, and the dark dimension fell into pieces, TK was immersed in his own heart, sharing a few last words with his nemesis.

_"It's funny, huh?"_

_"What?"_

_"I, as Evil, cannot be destroyed. I live in the hearts and thoughts of living beings. One day I'll have enough energy to regain my material form, and everything will happen again. On the other side, you, a mere human, are trapped in my dark dimension, next to my dead body, which is about to explode. I will live, and you will die. But I'll remember you, __Chosen__ One, as I remember everyone who dared to challenge me."_

_"Now you got only one wrong. Yes, you may be immortal, and you'll probably return, but I won't die here. I didn't get through this to die at the end. We'll meet each other again, one day. You just wait, because when you return, I'll be there to destroy you again."_

_"Now who do you think you are?"_

_"I'm the __Chosen__ One, the sorcerer of light. Evil's worst nightmare." Those were TK's last thoughts before fading away in the eternal light. He had fulfilled his mission, and now he only wanted to rest…to rest as long as possible._

Ok, it's done! Please stay tuned for the epilogue! Just click on the small button to the lower right of your screen and get ready to read the ending! Yay!


	14. Epilogue

Well, this is the Epilogue. Where I finally give a conclusion to this story. I won't waste any time here, so I'll just say that I don't own Digimon, but I own the characters of Mina Kirahashi and Kazuo Hidekawa, even if I won't use Kazuo anymore, at least on this fic, or in the sequel (if I write a sequel, that is), so, on to the REAL ending!

**EPILOGUE**

**_Sunshine_**

****

_Life is only about making choices._

_Taking risks is something you can't run away of,_

_And if things go wrong, you just can try again._

_But you have learned to face life with a smile,_

_And your bright eyes shining with a beautiful light,_

_That's why I love you, my nymph of the night._

Mina closed the small notebook, and her tears fell on the cover. She didn't to wipe the tears away, since she only wanted to cry. During her seven hundred years, she had behaved as a very feminine lady, of few words. That way she had avoided any problems, and she hadn't cried very much. It was incredible the effect Takeru Takaishi had made in her. She slowly placed the book of Takeru's bed and walked out of his bedroom, just to lean on the wooden door and remember herself she had absolutely nothing to do.

The house looked dark and sad that evening, like all the evenings during the last month. Since the day of the battle, she had been completely alone. None of the Digi-Destined would visit her, as they had their own lives, and they were too sad and confused to talk with her. It had been a silent month, which had become even worse when she found TK's notebook, where he had all his poetry, writings, and the short stories he wrote. Mina knew he wanted to be a novelist, but she never thought he had been practicing on his free time, maybe because he had no free time at all, with school and the magic training. Night after night she read the little notebook; night after night she cried on his bed, missing him. And she missed him even more when she found a whole set of writings, "just for Mina". According to the notebook, he planned to give her those papers soon after the last battle, as a way to apologize for choosing Kari over her, but she found them by herself, and remembered why she loved him so much. The papers contained all of his thoughts about her: how much he liked her, how much he cared for her, how much he appreciated her incursion on his life, and how he thought everything was better since he met her. He didn't love her as much as he loved Hikari Kamiya, but he really liked being with her, that's what the notebook showed her. And Mina dreamt of his return. He dreamt that one day, he would walk through the door, and look at her with his cerulean eyes, and his smile would shine as much as his blonde hair. And in the dream, she ran to his arms, and he would kiss her, as he kissed her that day, one month ago…

Mina's dreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Who might that be? She thought. Big was her surprise when she met with Koushiro Izumi, who had a slight smile on her face. A second later, she noticed the whole group of Digi-Destined, except for Matt Ishida (and Mimi Tachikawa, of course) was looking at her. However, most of them didn't have the same smiling expression as Izzy._

"Hey…what brings you here?"

"Well, it was Davis' idea, in fact." Izzy explained. "He thought you might be lonely and stuff, so he asked us to come give you a visit." That's when Mina finally noticed Davis. He was blushing. Mina giggled.

"Thank you, Davis. Please, come in."  Suddenly, a figure dashed inside the house and ran in TK's room. Mina sighed.

"How is she?"

"Not well."  Tai answered. "She hasn't been the same since that day. It has been tough for all of us, but it's just destroying her." Mina looked at the door again. She knew the others couldn't hear anything, but her enhanced ears could listen to a soft cry from inside. _I just hope she doesn't find the notebook, she thought._

"And Gatomon hasn't helped really much. She also misses Patamon, and…well, this is something I still can't believe, but she misses TK, too." Yolei continued.

"What do you mean?" Mina wondered.

"Well, it seems like TK was the only human she liked, besides Kari. She wouldn't tell us why, but we can tell she misses him really much. Agumon said he watched her cry one day. He has a he scar on his face since then." Tai said. Mina, Izzy, Cody and Ken laughed a little, but the silence returned almost immediately. And it is that every Digi-Destined had his or her own reason to be sad. Izzy was typing on his laptop. The others couldn't believe he could be working at a moment like this. Ken had asked Yolei to be his girlfriend a week before, but they didn't want to tell anyone, with the whole TK situation and such. Cody's grandpa had fallen ill, and the doctors didn't give much time. Even Joe, who had checked the sickness' progress, didn't have much hope about it. And Tai…well, Tai finally found out the reason Sora had acted so weird for the last month. Kari had told him that Sora had decided to break up with Matt, because he spent too much time at the Air Force Base, and he spent less and less time with her each time. Sora told him that she couldn't have a boyfriend who wouldn't take care of her, who wouldn't share precious moments with her. Incredibly, Matt had accepted without complaints. Maybe he just wasn't ready for a serious relationship. Tai knew this was his chance to make a move, but the two of them had more important things to think about at that moment. He knew he had to do it at the right moment, and that moment wasn't coming any time soon.

Finally, Mina interrupted the annoying silence.

"Anybody hungry?"

"I'd like something to drink, please." Ken said. Yolei, Joe, Cody, Tai and Davis also raised their hands.

"Cokes would be okay?" Mina asked.

"Mina, what's your thing with Cokes?" Izzy said; his eyes still fixed on the computer screen. "Isn't there anything else to drink at this house!?" Everybody but Sora laughed at Izzy's unusual joke. While Mina walked to the nearby kitchen, Tai slowly looked at Sora, next at the floor, and finally spoke.

"Kari never refuses a Coke…too bad she's not here."

Davis sighed and replied. "Well, we must leave her alone. She lost her ´boyfriend´, you know?"

Suddenly, Sora stood up, walked to Mina's room, walked inside and slammed the door.

"Hey, that's my room! Nobody enters my room!" Mina shouted from the kitchen.

"Sora! Sora! Damn you, Davis! You really screwed up now!" Tai shouted.

"Sorry…" Davis said softly, but Tai didn't seem to be listening. His face showed an inner struggle deep within him. Then, as suddenly as Sora before him, he walked to Mina's room and closed the door behind him.

"Tai, don't!" Yolei cried, but it was too late. She looked at his boyfriend and asked. "Do you think it's gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry." Izzy answered; his eyes still on the screen. "Tai is stupid, but not Davis-stupid."

"Hey!"

"At moments like this he always does the right thing." Izzy continued. "Leave them alone. Something tells me things will be a lot better when they both come out."

Sora Takenouchi opened her eyes, and watched at the bed's silk roof. She had never been in Mina's room, and she only did it that time because Kari was in Takeru's room. But that was a really pretty room. It wasn't the kind of room she was used to, but that room could easily be Mimi's dream room. Everything was designed to show how feminine and lady-like the owner was. Different combinations of pink, scarlet and white dominated the whole environment, and made a really nice contrast with the beautiful and antique dressing table, and the gorgeous, old, full body mirror next to it. The huge double-bed, with its silk roof, the pink mattress and the heart-shaped cushions gave a sensual look at the place. It was the perfect place for a couple. As perfect as Mina and…

_"Mina and…no!__ TK is not that kind of guy! Besides, he loves..."_

She was interrupted when the door suddenly opened, and Tai steadily walked in the room. When he came in, he found the last thing he was expecting. He expected a crying Sora, and he would be there for her, but her eyes seemed as dry as a desert. Maybe she may be angry, and he would calm her down, but her face seemed expression-less, or maybe a little surprised. The only find Tai found was Sora laying down on a pink double-bed, looking at him.

_"Man, she looks so sexy…dammit! What am I thinking!? I'm not here for that! Well…crap!"_

"Tai, what's wrong?" Sora asked, while she slowly sat on the bed. Tai sat next to her and replied.

"I thought…I thought you may need someone to talk with…" Sora smiled a little.

"Thank you, Tai, but I don't think you can help me with this…"

"It's about Matt, right?"

Now Sora was indeed surprised. Was it that obvious?

"What…what do you mean?"

"You two broke up and now you don't know if you made the right choice, right?"

Sora looked at her best friend and wondered. She really wanted to talk about it with someone, but…Tai!? He was her best friend, right, but she never thought he was the best one for matters of the heart. However, there was nobody else in that room at the moment, and if she didn't say something, she would probably explode.

"No, it's not that…"

"Then it is…"

"I'm sure I made the right decision. My relationship with Matt wasn't going anywhere. It's just that…I…I don't want to be alone…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…well, when I was with Matt…the few moments I had with Matt…I was very happy…and I'm starting to think I'll never feel like that anymore. I want to find my special someone, Tai. I don't want to be alone anymore…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, but then Tai started laughing. Really loud.

"What's so funny!?" Sora said, and she looked really angry.

"It's just….it's that…hahahaha!" Tai continued. Only one of Sora's trademark smacks on the head ("Ouch!" Tai cried.) could stop Sora uncontrollable laughing.

"Now, what's so funny?" Then, Sora surprised after looking at Tai's face. He was very serious, and his eyes shone with a wonderful sparkle, or at least that's what Sora thought.

"Sora, you're not alone. You have tons of special people with you. You have mother…"

"Tai, that's not what I meant!"

"…you have…well, Biyomon..." Tai said, ignoring Sora's words. "…you have Matt, who's still your friend, after all. You have a lot of friends, not only at college, but with the Digi-Destined. And well, you have…you have…"

"Tai…"

"You've got me."

When Sora looked at his eyes again, she finally realized the meaning of that sparkle, his smile, and his words. It was love. Pure and wonderful love. And it was all for her. Why didn't she notice it earlier?

"Tai…"

"Sora, you're sad, and I can't stand it anymore. Tell me what do you need to be happy, and I'll do it. I just…I just want to see a smile on your face."

"Tai, do you…"

"Yes, I love you."

_I said it…I can't believe I said it…what did I do!? It's not the right moment…but I guess it's better to go on…_

"I love you, and I want to take care of you…if you let me."

After another uncomfortable silence, Sora realized she was crying. And she also noticed Tai was crying too. And finally, she realized the most important thing of all: she liked Taichi. Not because he was good-looking, or tall, or athletic, or funny, or independent. She liked him because he was honest with her, and because he was with her when any other person had been, she hadn't been so close to anyone or she hadn't talked to anybody that way. She slowly stood up, and spoke.

"Tai…I really had to think about this…" Tai slowly nodded and replied.

"I have waited since I was eleven…I'll wait as long as it's necessary."

Sora looked at her friend, her eyes wide open. _"…since I was eleven…as long as it's necessary." Those words echoed in her ears, and deep within her heart. __So, was it all about that? Love? All this time, when he was with me, was it for love? He has always been there for me…because he…because he loves me? Sora realized she was crying again, and she knew what she had to do._

"Tai! Oh, Tai!" she cried her friend's name as she jumped to his arms. A very surprised Tai softly hold her, but when she hugged her, he knew he had always wanted a moment like that. He hugged her tightly, and when their eyes met, and his lips touched her, he knew there was nothing else to worry about. With Sora by his side, everything would be just fine.

When Izzy looked at Tai as he walked in the living room, and the smiling Sora next to him, he knew exactly what to say.

"Well, well, well, if it's no one but Tai and his new girlfriend…"

"WHAT!?" Everybody shouted, when they saw the smiling Sora, they instantly understood. When Mina walked in the living room with snacks for her guests, she smiled at the couple, and offered two seats. However, when Tai sat down, Sora sat on his lap, for the pleasure of the formerly goggled boy.

"So..Tai's with Sora, Yolei is with Ken…what's next?" Cody wondered for the surprise of the ones present.

"Cody! How'd…how'd you know!?" Yolei shouted.

"Oh, come on…your face's brighter since a week ago and every time I say the name ´Ken´ you blush. Need anymore hints?"

Everybody laughed this time, but when the laughter stopped, a slight giggle could be still heard…from Izzy's laptop.

"Yolei's with Ken! That's wonderful!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh! The laptop talks!" Davis shouted.

"Of course it doesn't!" Izzy shouted. "Meems, they found you."

"MEEMS!?" Everybody shouted.

"What if they found me, sweetie!?"

"SWEETIE!?"

Slowly, Izzy gave the laptop a turn, revealing a face on the screen. Mimi Tachikawa's face, to be precise.

"Mimi! Who did you get there!?" Sora shouted.

"It's called Net meeting, Sora." Mimi explained with the tone of voice of someone who knows something others don't.

"Oh, Mimi, I taught you how to use it." Izzy said.

"Not that you regret it, huh?" Mimi replied with a sexy tone of voice.

"What does she mean, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"So you haven't told them, right, hon?"

"HON!? Izzy, I think you have something important to tell us…" Ken said.

"Well, the thing is…Mimi is… well, sort of my girlfriend…"

"SORT OF!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH ´SORT OF´!?" Mimi shouted. "If you don't like me, then say it!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"THEN TALK! WHAT DID YOU MEAN? YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR HAVING SOMEONE AS CUTE AND GREAT AS ME, BUT NO! I'M JUST A ´SORT OF´! FOR GOD'S SAKE, IZZY, ACT SERIOUSLY OR SAY GOODBYE!"

"Mimi, please, don't overreact…"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO…"

"SHUT UP, MIMI!" Izzy finally shouted, and it seemed like everybody moved a few steps back, even Mimi, who was in America. But Izzy returned to his calm self as soon as he finished. "I'm…I'm sorry you had to listen to that, Mimi…" 

"Don't worry…I kind of like this aggressive Izzy…if you know what I mean…" she said softly, making the redhead get even redder. Mimi giggled when she saw him.

"So, Izzy, are you gonna explain to us or we have to ask Mimi?" Tai asked.

"Well, I kind of…began liking her since the last time we met, when I finally realized she had grown up…"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" a very angry Mimi replied. Everybody laughed until Izzy decided to continue his story.

"…well, then I decided I wouldn't lose track of her this time, so I began sending e-mails to her, and we chatted very often. One thing led to the other, and here we are. It's not the most romantic story, but…"

"I don't really care; I got what I wanted…" Mimi finished with a wink. And it was in that moment when Mina and the Digi-Destined understood why Mimi had fallen in love with Izzy: the look he gave at her, the smile they could see on his face, showed all the love he had saved for his special one. And now that he had found Mimi, the others could see a face of Izzy they had never seen before.

"Well…those are wonderful news!" Mina said happily.

"Wonderful news, indeed." A familiar, yet unexpected voice said behind the group. Only when all of them turned their faces, and when a big smile filed their already happy faces; one of them talked.

"TK!" Mina cried.

"Really? Where!?" TK joked, while looking behind him. When he looked at his friends again, he realized Mina was already jumping forward, and he quickly caught her with his arms. The moment Mina felt his strong body hugging her, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"So you're back…and this time is for real…"

"Unless Tomari suddenly appears and tells me I have another mission."

"If he does that I'll kick his old and wrinkly ass."

Mina looked at his friend's eyes, and she realized how much he wanted to kiss him, but for the first time since she had met him, something inside her controlled her impulse.

"What's wrong, Mina?"

"I'm…I'm just so happy to see you again…" she said as her face sank in Takeru's chest. "I'm so happy…" TK looked at his friends, who were probably waiting for the moment to say hello.

"Hello, Izzy, and congratulations."

"Thank you, TK. It's really good to see you again."

"Mimi, good evening, and once again, thanks for everything. It's always good to have a cutie like you by my side." TK said, smiling.

"WHAT!?" Everybody shouted.

"See, Izzy!? You should learn from him! He sure knows how to make a woman feel pleased!" Mimi said angrily, but she immediately changed her mood. "and it's good to see you again, TK. You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You look…well…cute."

"A compliment from Mimi…now that's something." TK said, and he began laughing.

"Ok, ok, now we're confused." Sora interrupted. "Mimi, what's going on between you two?"

"Oh, nothing at all!" Mimi answered. "How can you think that!? I have a boyfriend, and he has…well, he has Hikari!"

"Then what's all this chit-chat about!?" Davis asked.

"It's just that Mimi and I have been in touch during the last eight months. Just that, nothing else." TK answered.

"You mean…Mimi knew everything!?" Izzy wondered.

"Exactly. She knew how I was since the last time she came, eight months ago, when Magnadramon attacked." TK explained. "When I visited Izzy at the computer lab, I noticed I had an e-mail from her. Obviously I didn't tell Izzy about it. I read it next day, and we've been e-mailing each other since then. She's been a very big help. Mimi, I owe you one…no, a lot."

"Anyway, the thing is…you didn't carry out your part of the deal!" Mimi shouted.

"We all can see you didn't need me to get what you wanted…" TK said softly.

"Wait a darn minute! Does that mean…" Izzy said.

"Exactly. She wouldn't keep her mouth shut if I helped her with her ´Izzy´ problem." TK said, looking at the computer screen."

"But…you can still help me, TK." Mimi said with a grin.

"What now…?"

"Well, you owe me one, so…I want you to help Izzy to buy my birthday gift! If I leave him alone, he'll buy me a book or something….ewww…."

But TK only shook his head. "You're both underestimating each other. Mimi, you have to trust in your boyfriend. I'm sure Izzy can be very romantic…if he proposes it to himself…and Izzy, you have to accept Mimi is much more intelligent than what you think, she just focuses too much in appearances. Besides, if Izzy has problems, he's always got Tai."

"Wait a minute! Don't get me into this madness, Takaishi!" Tai shouted.

"Aw, come on! You and Izzy are very good friends and you don't seem to have his problems when it comes to making his couple happy…" Takeru said, looking at Sora, who blushed when she met his smile. "Besides, I don't think Ken, Davis or Joe could be of much help."

"Hey!" the three guys shouted at the same time, but Ken would be the only one to find comfort in the arm of a woman. Then, TK slowly got rid of Mina and walked to his room.

"Now, if you excuse me, there's something very important I must do." He said as he looked at his friends for the last time.

"But, TK! Kari's in there!" Mina warned him. TK gave her a slight smile and replied as he opened the door. "I know."

Darkness. There was only darkness in Kari's life in that moment. Why did her life have to be so unhappy? She only opened her eyes, but the darkness was still there. Then, she rolled over and faced the gray ceiling of Takeru's room. She stretched her arms and legs, so she covered most of the bed's space. But it didn't matter what she said, or what she thought, the tears wouldn't go away. She had already lost count of how many times she had thought about her miserable existence, and she didn't want to think about it anymore. But without him, what else could she think about?

She could clearly remember him. His hair, his eyes, his whole face, his smile. He had left her two years ago, and she had cried for him, and tried to forget him, without any success. How could she forget the only person who had loved just because he liked her? Yeah, she had her parents, she had Tai, and she had her friends; but they all loved her because they had to. They were almost made up to love her. His parents, Tai, her fellow Digi-Destined. But TK hadn't loved her because he also was a Digi-Destined, and they had had so many adventures together. He had loved her, and she had loved him, for their own free will. He had vowed to protect her, and he was always for her. They had reached a level of understanding and caring that went beyond any friendship, or engagement. Nobody understood her as he did. Nobody accepted her as he did. Davis had always wanted her, but she had rejected him because his life never was in a particular direction. However, Takeru's life always had one direction: hers. She knew he loved her, and she loved him too, but he had never tried to rush anything. He accepted her doubts, and waited patiently. She didn't know if he wanted to go further with their relationship, but she was happy to see that he never suggested anything, as if he knew she wasn't ready for that kind of things. She had loved him, but she had had so many doubts in her mind, that TK was never anything more than "her best friend".

And he had left her, two years ago. She had never realized how important he was in her life until he was gone. It was then when she began to miss every second she hadn't spent with him. Sometimes she thought she had met him too late in her life. Sometimes she wished that they had met before, that they had spent their childhood together. But it was only when they became Digi-Destined that their paths crossed.  When she was alone, in her room, she used to think about all the times she would have a great experience, and he would be with her, with his smile, and his supporting words. It was only there when she repented of not having more moments like the last time they were together, that night, in his room. They weren't friends, yet they weren't a couple. They didn't need fancy words, or kisses to show each other their feelings. She only needed the intimacy, and his presence next to her made her feel the happiest woman in the world. And she had never been able to tell him…

Kari heard shouting from the living room. How could they be so happy, after all the things that had happened? But their cheering and shouting didn't stop her thinking…

And one month ago, she found him again. But they were so distant. He had become something Hikari would have never being able to deal with. She had been crying in her room, blaming him for leaving her, and blaming herself for being such an idiot, while he had been fighting with all his might, trying to save our world. But this time, it was different. It wasn't like the old times, when the Digimon did all the painful work. This time, it was for real. TK had risked his life to save humanity, and engaged a combat to never return…

Kari's feelings were divided. A piece of here thought that TK would never return, while the other was still waiting for him to walk through that door, with his charming smile, and his bright eyes. Kari sank in the pillow again, as she was about to cry again. And it was then when she noticed it. There was a half open drawer next to her. Curiosity made her take out a small notebook, and very slowly, she opened it in a random page. It was a masculine handwriting, yet very organized and decent. She immediately recognized it as TK's handwriting. She couldn't avoid reading the text on it.

_Today was one weird day. I'm not in the mood or writing, but I really want to remember this. I met all my friends today. Even Matt and Mimi were there! It was so tough not to unveil my mask and show them who I am…but, what would have happened if I'd done that? They would be happy to see me, or they would be mad at me for leaving them…that's what I wonder. When I saw Kari's smile, that's when I most wanted to do it. I miss her. Mina is great person, in fact, she's almost perfect, but…she just isn't my Kari. I really miss her. This house is so empty. I hope she misses me at least half of what I miss her…_

_Remember the day I last saw your face,_

_Yet I don't remember how did you look?_

_Were you smiling? Were those stars in your face a pair of bright eyes?_

_Or were they falling tears, crying for their lost one…_

_Look at me, oh, look at me,_

_And tell me that you remember,_

_Because no black night, no fiery hell,_

_Will make me forget_

_Your heart, filled with darkness…_

Kari closed the notebook, placed it in the drawer, and watched the tears falling on the white pillow. Were those words for her? She had never thought about his life until that moment. She had always thought about herself, and how much she missed him, but now she realized he had lived the same pain as her. And not only that, he had had to look at her every day, and repress his desire of telling her the truth. He wanted her, as much as she had wanted him. Then, why did things have to end up that way?

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. Someone was opening the door. But she didn't want anyone to enter, not after listening to their cheers and happiness. Didn't they understand her pain?

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she said, almost crying.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I'll come back later." A familiar voice said. Could it be? Kari would never confuse that voice, no matter how much time they had been away. It had to be.

"No! TK, please!" But when she looked at the door, TK was still there. In fact, he had silently closed the door behind him. With tears on her eyes, Kari slowly walked to him. He was expecting her, with a smile on his face, and his eyes filled with a wonderful bright. But when she was in front of him, she did something he didn't expect. With all her strength, she raised her right hand and slapped him on his right cheek. To her surprise, Takeru's expression didn't change at all. He was still smiling, and looking at her with joy and happiness, despite of the slap, despite of her face, filled with tears, and a burning anger.

"Well…I deserved that." He said. And with those words, all of Kari's anger faded away, leaving only the tears. So sudden that even the Chosen One couldn't prevent it, Hikari Kamiya hugged him as tight as she could, and let the tears fall, as she knew that it would be the last time she would cry in a very long time.

"Promise me…promise me that you'll never do this to me…ever again…"

"I promise…I'll never leave you…"

"You always say that!"

"I know, but…have I ever failed you?"

"He has been inside for quite a while…do you think they are…well…" Yolei wondered, but Davis and Mina gave her such killing glares that she just swallowed the rest of the phrase.

"No way!" Sora said. "It's just that she must be really happy to see him. Those two must have tons of think to talk about."

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"Like…their future." Sora answered almost immediately. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise near her. Tai and Davis were measuring two of their most basic impulses: working for Kari's happiness, against the idea of knowing that Takeru and Hikari were together, alone. Finally, Davis was the first one to surrender.

"And what if they're…you know…making out or something? What will we do!?"

The whole group looked at him with a "What the hell does that mean!?" look, but for everybody's surprise, Tai was the one who answered Davis' question.

"You know what, Davis? I don't really care anymore." He said, as he looked at Sora. Immediately, she understood the secret meaning of his words and gave him a "thank you" kiss.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Izzy said sarcastically.

"I just hope Mimi hadn't heard you." Joe said as he smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. She's at the bathroom right now." Izzy replied.

"No, she's not." Cody said, pointing at the laptop screen. And there she was, with the most menacingly, threatening, horrifying look a woman could ever make (and, in the case of Mimi, that's not so hard to imagine).

"I'll just tell you one thing, Izumi. You're there…and Michael's here!"

"Ooooooh…" Everybody replied to Mimi's horrible threat.

"You know what?" Izzy said. "I think I'll turn off this thing…" he said as he moved his hand to the power switch.

"Don't you dare doing that, or…"

Just before Izzy flicked the switch off, the group could easily hear a loud scream saying "I hate you, Koushiro!" Then, Izzy looked at the others, with a wide grin of his face.

"Hmm, Izzy, don't you fear that she might break up with you?" Sora asked the redhead.

"Oh, Sora, I thought you knew Mimi a lot better. I'll just send her a very romantic e-mail tomorrow, with a really cute card, and problem solved."

"Well…I hope you're right." Sora said. Suddenly, Davis sighed.

"It's just not fair! Tai's got Sora, Izzy's got Mimi and Ken's got Yolei! It's just not fair!" he shouted, but as soon as he said that, he looked at a pair of dark blue eyes with great interest.

"Don't look at me, Motomiya!" Mina shouted. Everybody's laughter confirmed that this day was indeed on the best days of their lives.

"What are we, Kari?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. What are we?"

TK slowly caressed Kari's hair as they both looked at the room's gray ceiling. They had been lying on the bed for almost two hours. During that time, none of them have moved, not even an inch, while Takeru calmly answered all of his friend's questions. About magic, about Evil, about everything he had lived during the last two years. That's what he had missed the most. All the afternoons he had spent just with her, in his bedroom, after making the homework. They would talk for hours, and they would never get bored, as they always had something to share. Before they could notice, the dusk had arrived, they would watch the sunset together, and he would watch Kari's hair, flowing on the evening breeze. She would lean her head on his shoulder, just as she had done right now, and he would feel her soft hair touching his cheek. Those little details, those little things were what he had missed the most. Now it was like the old times. The sun had left the scene long ago, and the bright moon had taken his place, but the two of them were still there, on TK's bed, Kari's head on his shoulder, and she was looking at him, with a beautiful smile on his face. It was in moments like that when he realized how much he loved her.

"TK, what happened with Patamon?"

"He's where he must be."

"In the Digiworld?"

"No, in your house."

Kari smiled at the idea. Gatomon would be so happy to see her friend. She couldn't wait to tell her that TK was alive and that everything would be perfect again. He would visit them almost everyday, and he would scratch Gatomon behind her ears while he rested his head on her lap.

"Kari…"

"What?"

"What are we?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're my best friend, and you know it."

"Kari, it's not that simple, and you know it."

Yes, he was right. It wasn't that simple. They did things a normal couple of friends would never do. But they weren't normal friends, they were best friends. But…was that enough to describe their relationship? How could she call a man and woman who love each other but haven't been more than friends since…well, forever? They love each other, that's a fact. They're very good friends, that's another fact. But they did lots of things friends don't do. No friendship is as close as theirs. Did that mean…? No, of course not. TK had never been his boyfriend. He had never kissed her, for example. They had never gone out on a date. Well, they have gone out tons of times, but none of them could be considered a date, according to her standards. But yet still, she liked him. Everything about him, and he made her happy. Yes, it was because of the little things. The little details he had for her. That's what made their "thing" special. When they walk together during winter, and he's there to warm her. When she says she needs to comb her long, brown hair and he spends hours and hours caressing it, so softly that it's almost tickling. And when Kari thought about those little details, she knew it. He had always been so close to her, as if he wanted to kiss her, but something pushed him back. But she knew that, if he had tried to kiss her, she wouldn't have offered any kind of resistance. She had to listen to him. He had to say it. She had to be sure.

"Do you love me, TK?" The blonde boy remained silent for a moment, but he eventually answered.

"After all this, you still ask me that, Hikari?"

Kari released a soft gasp when she heard those words. He had never called her by her name, never. Maybe, when she made that question, she touched something deep within Takeru's heart. But she still had one more question.

"But…why?"

"Why!? You're asking me why!? I don't think I have to answer that!"

"Yes, you have, TK. Because you've other women, you've met someone better than me…"

"Kari…what makes you think Mina is better than you?" TK said softly.

So she was right. TK had immediately thought of Mina when she made that question. Then maybe…

"Then…why do you keep saying that you love me? It's obvious that she loves you. Why don't you just go with her right now?"

TK looked at his friend in a way that made Kari feel a horrible pain in her heart. His face clearly said "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. As simple as that."

Kari didn't change the expression on her face. _How long will it take her to believe me? He thought._

"You're right, Kari. I could easily walk out of this room, ask her to be my girlfriend and I know she will instantly accept. She would probably kiss me and we would be on her huge double-bed in less time that it takes me to jump out of this bed. But that's not what I want. I want what we have, or at least, what we used to have, if you had forgotten it."

"How could I…how could I forget it?"

"You see? What we had is special, and even if a lot has changed, we may still recover the lost time. But it's just your choice. It's not mine anymore."

Kari felt happier with each word he said. Such beautiful words had to come from a heart filled with love, and all that love was just for her. But there was something, something really deep that made her doubt.

"What makes me so special, TK? I really need to know. Because…I don't think I'm half as good as you think I am."

"I don't know anything about perfection, so I can't say you're perfect. But you're more than anything I've found with any other person in this world. What makes you special? Tons of things. All those things that make you unique. The list is so long there's no way I can finish it today. But if you want it so badly, I can start it by adding another item to the list. But that is, if you leave me."

Kari didn't know what to say. How could she know what he planned? It was just what she wanted to know. But she knew she could trust in him, and that was the reason she slowly nodded. Then, TK gently placed his right hand on her cheek, and he did something he had wanted to do since he was 12. And something she had wanted him to do since she was 14.

Only after they separated, and the kiss was over, Kari could organize her mind, and try to describe the incredible happiness she felt at that moment, but it was impossible. His brain was spinning around, her heart was beating at 200 per minute and her whole body was shocked, as if she had kissed a high voltage generator. But she could still listen to Takeru's words, and smile at him, because what he said completely touched.

"The way I feel your soft lips when I kiss you, Kari. Please tell me you liked it as much as I liked it."

"It…it was a dream come true."

"Kari, if you let me, I try to make all your dreams come true. Please, Kari, be my girlfriend."

Unfortunately, TK had said the word Kari feared so much.

"TK…I'm not ready for that…no matter how I love you, I can't be your girlfriend…not yet…"

"Now I ask you, why?"

"Because…because I don't want to risk everything we have for a silly title! What if our relationship doesn't work and we break up!? It would never be the same for us! We would end up with something even worse!"

Takeru smiled at her, in a way she couldn't bear. How can he smile, when they were talking about something so serious?

"Kari, why do you think our relationship might not work?"

"Well…I…I don't know! But…I just can't take that risk…"

"Kari, life is about making risks. It's unavoidable. And you'll never succeed in life if look at things the way you're doing it right now. Sooner or later, you'll have to make a crucial decision, you like it or not. And if you keep thinking ´what'll happen if…´, your life will be very sad. Just make the choice you think is the best, and we'll deal with things when they come…together."

But it was obvious for him that Kari wasn't sure yet.

"Kari…exactly two years ago, I took a big risk. I had to go to the World of Darkness, to begin my training. I was supposed to be dead, and nobody was supposed to see me. Yet I left this house and walked through the city…"

"TK, that's got nothing to do with our problem!"

"Kari, please listen to me. The thing is, somehow, I ended up in front of your house. And up there in a balcony, I saw someone. Do you know who am I talking about, Kari?"

Of course she knew, because as he said those words, she revived the whole scene in her mind: what she saw, what she felt. Kari slowly nodded, and TK continued.

"I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone, but I walked in the building, and wrote you a note, which I slid under the door. Now I wonder, what would have happened if I hadn't wrote you that note? Maybe, just maybe, you would have given up on me, and you would be going out with some superficial soccer player or something. Thanks to that paper, and I'm very sure of this, you carried the hope of thinking that I was alive all this time, and maybe one day I might come back to you." TK stopped for a minute to wipe out Kari's tears. When the last one came out of her left eye, he gently kissed her cheek, and stopped the tear with his lips. When Kari could look at him again, he was smiling, as always.

"That day, Kari, is today. And now it's your time to make a choice. Whatever decision you make, I'll agree with, as you know I'd do anything for you."

Silently, Takeru waited for his friend's words, but she kept whispering to herself. When he got a little closer to her, he could easily hear her words. "I can't…I can't…" TK looked at her for the last time, when he realized he was crying too. He had to put an end to this, and he knew exactly how.

"However, Kari, one good thing about making choices is that sometimes you can delay the final moment for as long as you need to. Maybe one day, you'll be ready to give me a definitive yes or no, but for now, let's just forget what happened after the kiss, and be friends again, as in the old times."

After an extremely long silence, Kari finally looked up. There were still tears on her face, and her eyes were red of the whole crying thing, but her smile was as radiant as in the best days. It was the smile Takeru loved so much. He patiently waited for her words, until she finally spoke.

"It will never be like the old times. Not anymore."

"And that's good or bad?"

"I mean…we're not best friends anymore."

TK looked at Kari with an obviously worried look. Had he totally screwed things up? Would he never be able to share his life with her? He had to know.

"Then…then, what are we now, Kari?" Only after another awkward moment of silence, Kari wiped out her tears, took a deep breath, and gave him the answer he wanted.

"We…we're…we're best friends in love." She said with a wink.

"And that means…"

"It will be like the old times, but with some extra…rights." She explained, with ah big smile on her face.

"And what kind of…rights are you talking about, Kari?" TK said, and he realized that for some reason, he was also smiling.

"Well, from now on, I…well; we have the right to do this." And before TK could react, Kari put her arms around him, and pulled him closer to her. The kiss was like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even 100 Mina could have made him feel what she made him feel. When the kiss was over, Kari spoke again.

"And, well…I think that's most of it. What do you think?"

"Well…wow. I…I think I have no problems with it."

When he saw his best friend's smile, and when he hugged for the last time before getting out of the bedroom (together), TK realized he had finally gotten everything he wanted, everything he needed. Because after two years of pain, of trouble, of darkness and battle; he had found his reason to live, his reason to give everything everyday. Now he had a new purpose in life, someone to take care of. He knew it would take time for Kari to overcome her fears and finally accept him, but he didn't care. Things between them were just like before, if not better. And when he walked out of the bedroom, and met with him friends, when he felt Kari's hand holding his, and looked at Mina's wonderful smile, celebrating his new found happiness; he realized his life was more than perfect. And it was like that just for one reason. Because in two occasions: the first one two years ago, and the second one in this very day; he had found his sunshine.

**THE END**

I can't believe I wrote that….whoa…anyway, it's over, and I hope you liked it. As always (don't worry, it's the last time…for now) any reviews and comments will be gladly accepted. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!

DaneelRush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


End file.
